Parchemess
by Leviathoune
Summary: Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux, ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, le soir, quand les dortoirs sont fermé. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard. Yaoi, Ratting M, Fic complète.
1. Premières connections

**

* * *

Parchemess** **

* * *

Mode d'emploi : **Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux, ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, quand les dortoirs sont fermé. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard. _Fic yaoi, pas de spoiler du tome 6, ratting M._

* * *

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **Premières connections.**  
**

* * *

**

* * *

Salut ! **

_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _

**

* * *

Bah, rien… Si je te dérange, j'vais voir ailleurs. **

_

* * *

Ouais, fais donc ça… _

**

* * *

Si c'est pour être aussi désagréable, c'est pas la peine de te faire chier en te connectant. **

_

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis connecté que je veux forcément causer avec n'importe qui. _

**

* * *

Toi, t'es sûrement un Serpentard… Je me disais aussi avec cette écriture, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! **

* * *

_Et toi, pour être aussi gratteur d'amitié, tu dois être à tous les coups un Poufsouffle._

**

* * *

Raté ! **

_

* * *

En tout cas, je me casse._

**

* * *

****OoOoOooOoOoO**  
**

* * *

Tiens le désagréable qui se connecte ! **

* * *

_Tiens, encore un chieur parmi les chieurs._

**

* * *

Tu es en quelle année ? **

* * *

_Je t'en poses des questions ?_

**

* * *

Non. Pourquoi tu te connectes ? **

* * *

_Je regarde ce qui se dit…_

* * *

**Sur le parchemin principal ? Il ne s'y dit rien d'intéressant…**

* * *

_Peut être pas pour toi._

* * *

**Les gens se cachent derrière des pseudos anonymes pour raconter encore plus de conneries que d'habitude.**

* * *

_Bien ! On a le même avis. Etonnant !_

* * *

**C'est ça qui t'intéresse ?**

_

* * *

Oui. _

* * *

**Pourquoi ?**

_

* * *

Je veux voir ce que les gens racontent sur moi quand ils se croient tout permis. _

* * *

**Tu es célèbre dans l'école ?**

* * *

_Plutôt…_

* * *

**Et alors, qu'est ce que les gens disent sur toi ?**

* * *

_Ça dépend…_

* * *

**Bein vas-y, dis ! Te fais pas prier !**

* * *

_J'adore me faire prier… _

**

* * *

… **

* * *

**Hinhin. T'es vraiment un Serpentard, toi…**

_

* * *

Merci. _

* * *

**Hum… C'était pas un compliment.**

_

* * *

Je suis fier d'être Serpentard. _

* * *

**Tous les Serpentards sont trop fiers.**

_

* * *

Faux. _

* * *

**Peut-être… Je n'en connais aucun.**

* * *

_Pourquoi ?_

* * *

**Huhu, tu me poses une question !**

_

* * *

…  
T'es con ou quoi ?  
Pourquoi je me pose cette question ? _

* * *

**De toute façon, pour vous, tout le monde est con. C'est pour ça que je ne fréquente aucun Serpentard.**

_

* * *

Faux. _

* * *

**Ha ouais !**

_

* * *

A Serpentard, on aime bien les Serdaigles. Et vice versa. _

* * *

**Ah ?****  
…  
Je ne fréquente (presque) aucun Serdaigle.**

* * *

_Pourquoi ?_

* * *

**Euh… Parce que…**

_

* * *

Ça y'est… Je sais ce que tu es… T'es un Gryffondor…  
Affligeant ! _

* * *

**Mais ! Pourquoi ?**

* * *

_Pour toi les Poufsouffles sont des abrutis, les Serdaigles des frigides chiants et les Serpentards des hautains faisant un complexe de supériorité. C'est typiquement Gryffondorien ce genre de catalogage._

* * *

**Pas du tout ! Je ne pense pas comme ça ! (Sauf peut-être pour les Serpentards) Il se trouve juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de me mêler aux autres et même dans ma propre maison.**

* * *

_T'es un sans-ami._

**

* * *

NAN ! Je suis sûr que j'ai de bien meilleurs amis que toi !**

* * *

_Peut-être, mais comment le saurais-tu ?_

* * *

**T'es un Serpentard.**

* * *

_Tu le fais exprès ?_

* * *

**Oui, hi hi.**

* * *

_Ça sonne._

* * *

**Oui, je ne pourrais pas te parler pendant le prochain cours.**

_

* * *

J'm'en tape. _

**

* * *

Merci bien.**

* * *

**OoOoOooOoOoO**

**

* * *

Tu es là ?**

* * *

_Ouais._

* * *

**Tu regardes encore ce qui se dit ?**

* * *

_Ouais._

* * *

**Ça parle pas mal Quidditch.**

* * *

_Ouais._

* * *

**Apparemment… personne ne penche pour une victoire de Serpentard, huhuhu.**

* * *

_Ouais._

* * *

**Et alors tu ne t'insurges pas ?**

* * *

_Nan._

* * *

**Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas que ton équipe sera vainqueur ?**

_

* * *

Nan ! _

* * *

**Tu vois… toi aussi derrière ton pseudo anonyme tu dis des choses que tu ne dirais jamais en réalités.**

_

* * *

… exact… _

* * *

**Et tant qu'on y est, tu pourrais développer ? Comment tu penses que le match va se dérouler ?**

* * *

_J'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?_

(Un dessin animé rapidement griffonné se forme, il représente un échevelé à lunette en train de brandir le vif d'or)

* * *

**Oh… C'est ressemblant… Dommage qu'il s'efface, j'aurais bien aimé le garder.**

* * *

_T'es fan de lui, c'est ça ?_

* * *

**Heu… non.**

* * *

_Alors pourquoi tu voulais le garder ?_

* * *

**J'aurai pu le vendre un bon prix à Colin Crivey.**

* * *

_Huhuhu. Je lui en ai déjà vendu plein à celui là._

* * *

**En fait, c'est toi qui es fan de lui !**

* * *

_Tsss, n'importe quoi. Je le déteste._

* * *

**Normal, t'es un Serpentard.**

* * *

_Arrête avec ça._

**

* * *

Pourquoi tu le détestes ? **

* * *

_Parce que c'est un Gryffondor ? Non, je déconne_. 

**

* * *

Pourquoi alors ? **

* * *

_C'est trop personnel._

**

* * *

Il t'a fait quelque chose ? **

* * *

_C'est per-so-nnel._

**

* * *

Hum, mais… je suis curieux ! **

* * *

_Ben arrête._

**

* * *

Tu me dis si je te fais chier. **

_

* * *

Tu me fais pas chier. A peine.  
_

**

* * *

Ça sonne. Tu changes de cours ? **

* * *

_Non, pas encore._

* * *

**Tu fais quoi là ?**

* * *

_Arithmancie._

**

* * *

Oh, intelligent ? **

* * *

_Je suis un Serpentard. Haha._

**

* * *

Ça ne veut rien dire ! **

* * *

_Combien de Gryffondors font Arithmancie ?_

**

* * *

Je ne sais pas. (au moins une) **

* * *

_Dans ma classe, seulement une ! Et dans l'autre classe, aucun._

**

* * *

Mouais… Bref ! Tu as cours avec Hermione ? Tu es donc en septième année. **

* * *

_Oui. Et toi ?_

**

* * *

Idem. **

_

* * *

Alors ça veut dire que l'on se connaît. _

* * *

**Oui.**

* * *

_C'est bizarre._

**

* * *

Oui. **

* * *

_Je te laisse. Le cours devient intéressant._

**

* * *

Ok. **

* * *

**OoOoOooOoOoO**

**

* * *

****Bonjour.**

* * *

_'jour._

**

* * *

Pas trop déçu du match. **

* * *

_Je suis effondré…_

**

* * *

C'est ironique ? **

* * *

_A ton avis ?_

**

* * *

C'était un beau match, pourtant. **

* * *

_Je n'aime pas perdre._

**

* * *

Tu fais partie de l'équipe ? **

* * *

_Ça n'a rien à voir._

* * *

**Disons que si tu étais joueur de l'équipe de Serpentard, je saurais qui tu es…**

_

* * *

Il y a trois septième année dans l'équipe. _

**

* * *

Mais un seul qui fait de l'Arithmancie. **

* * *

Je ne suis pas Draco Malfoy. 

**

* * *

Alors tu es soit Théodore Nott, soit Blaise Zabini. **

* * *

_Tu as mené une enquête ou quoi ?_

**

* * *

Un peu. **

* * *

_Pourquoi ?_

**

* * *

Ça me travaillait. **

* * *

_Tu es gay ou quoi ?_

**

* * *

Hein ? Mais quel est le rapport ! **

* * *

_C'est bizarre un mec qui se creuse l'esprit autant sur un autre mec inconnu._

**

* * *

Je ne suis pas pédé ! **

* * *

_Ha bon ? Moi qui pensais que discuter avec toi était un bon plan cul._

* * *

**T'es malade.**

* * *

_T'es homophobe ?_

**

* * *

T'es homo ? **

* * *

_Non._

**

* * *

Ben alors pourquoi on parle de ça ? **

* * *

_J'aime les deux._

**

* * *

Les deux… sexes ? **

* * *

_Voilà._

**

* * *

… **

_

* * *

Tiens, t'es sauvé par le gong. Je dois aller en cours de potions… avec les Griffys. Héhé. A de suite. _

**

* * *

****OoOoOooOoOoO**

**

* * *

****Tu es là ? **

_

* * *

Je te signale que les cours de potions ne tolèrent aucune distraction. _

**

* * *

Oui, mais… **

_

* * *

Ta gueule, on se parlera plus tard. _

**

* * *

Combien de pincées de sel de Crow ? **

_

* * *

Quatre ! Et maintenant la ferme ! _

* * *

**OoOoOooOoOoO****

* * *

Je sentais que tu devais être fort en potions. **

_

* * *

Hum… laisse-moi deviner… Parce que je suis un Serpentard ? _

**

* * *

… **

_

* * *

En tout cas, Potter n'a pas raté sa potion aujourd'hui. _

**

* * *

Hermione a dû l'aider. **

_

* * *

Ça ne peut que être ça vu que c'est un crétin congénital parfaitement ignare. _

**

* * *

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il t'a fait… **

_

* * *

Tu devrais pourtant le savoir car si tu n'es pas lui, tu es son meilleur ami. _

_J't'ai cassé ! _

_Tu ne dis plus rien ? _

_Il n'y a que trois Gryffondors qui fassent potion, alors... _

_Bon ok._  
**

* * *

****OoOoOooOoOoO**

**

* * *

****D'accord, je suis Harry Potter. **

_

* * *

Super ! _

_Je parlais à une célébrité et je ne le savais même paaaaaaas !_

**

* * *

Ne me prends pas trop pour un con, merci. **

_

* * *

Moi ? Allons, je suis l'innocence personnifiée. _

**

* * *

Et mon cul c'est de la brioche. **

_

* * *

Très marrante cette expression, dis-moi. _

**

* * *

J'ai mal joué sur ce coup-là, mais je saurais bien trouver qui tu es, toi ! **

* * *

_Pas si je reste rusé, roublard, etc., etc._

**

* * *

Je sais déjà que tu te dis plutôt célèbre, que tu me détestes, que tu es bi, que tu aimes le Quidditch et que tu es intelligent. **

* * *

_Bravo ! Et tu en déduis quoi ?_

**

* * *

Pas grand-chose. Tout le monde vous connaît parce que vous aviez été promu brigade inquisitoriale sous le règne d'Ombrage. (une belle preuve de votre malfaisance !) Apparemment, tous les Serpentards sont plus ou moins bi, pervers, déviants, etc... Tout le monde aime voir gagner son équipe et tout les Serpentards me détestent, alors ça risque d'être un peu compliqué… Quant à intelligent… Nott est, à ce qui paraît, un génie, Malfoy est quasiment à égalité avec Hermione et Zabini est largement dans les têtes de classe. **

* * *

_Eh oui…_

**

* * *

Mais je peux déjà exclure Crabbe, Goyle et aussi Malfoy. **

* * *

_Malfoy va en cours de potion, pourtant. Pourquoi pas lui ?_

**

* * *

Je ne l'imagine pas perdre son temps avec ce genre de chose, déjà. Et ensuite, je ne l'imagine pas non plus continuer à me parler sachant que c'est moi. **

* * *

_Sans doute…Mais il pourrait aussi continuer dans l'espoir d'avoir des ragots croustillants à colporter sur ton compte._

**

* * *

Hum... Tu marques un point.  
N'empêche… Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter de dormir dans sa chambre. Ce type est une raclure, ce que l'humanité peut faire de pire ! **

* * *

_T'en as d'autre à dire sur lui ?_

**

* * *

Ouiiiii ! Ce mec ! Dès que je l'ai vu je n'ai pas pu me l'encadrer ! Il me faisait penser à mon cousin Dudley, c'est dire ! Il ne savait même pas qui j'étais alors il n'avait pas tenté encore de me cirer les pompes pour devenir mon ami. Il faisait son petit péteux gosse de riche. « Mon père va m'acheter un balai ! Ma mère va m'acheter ma baguette ! » **

* * *

_T'as plus de quoi être jaloux, Potter._

**

* * *

Je ne suis pas jaloux ! C'est lui qui est jaloux de moi ! **

* * *

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait jaloux de toi ?_

**

* * *

Je vole mieux que lui. **

* * *

_Pff, c'est nul._

**

* * *

Mais alors explique-moi pourquoi il me cherche sans cesse. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui prendre la tête. Pas de prime abord, en tout cas… **

_

* * *

Tu sais… avec Draco, on parle plus de la vie et de la mort, du but de la vie, du miracle de la nature, que de basses vengeances. _

**

* * *

Quoi ? **

* * *

_Huhu. Non, je me fous de ta gueule. En fait, on parle sans cesse de cul au dortoir. J'aime bien sa… vision des choses. Même si celle de Crabbe et Goyle a un petit côté bestial qui peut être pas mal._

**

* * *

Erk ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des pervers… **

* * *

_C'est vrai… Toi, tu ne dois pas comprendre, t'es encore un néophyte de ce côté-là._

**

* * *

Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne baise pas avec des mecs que je suis totalement coincé ! **

* * *

_Y'a des tas de rumeurs qui circulent sur toi et du côté du sexe aucune ne se recoupent._

**

* * *

Ça veut rien dire. **

_

* * *

Si les rumeurs ne se rejoignent jamais, ça veut dire que ce sont de fausses rumeurs. _

**

* * *

Je peux très bien faire l'amour avec quelqu'un sans que ça se sache ! **

* * *

_Ouais c'est ça…_

**

* * *

Je peux très bien coucher tout l'été avec une petite amie Moldue ! **

* * *

_Mouais, là, c'est toi qui marques un point. Mais alors tu cacherais vachement bien ton jeu, et ce n'est pas le fort de ta maison, messieurs « on-met-les-pieds-allègrement-dans-le-plat »._

* * *

**Je n'aurais pas dû aller à Gryffondor, à la base. Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer ailleurs…**

* * *

_Et alors ? Ça change quoi ? L'important c'est tes propres choix. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir influencé la décision du choixpeau._

**

* * *

Moi qui espérais te surprendre… c'est raté. **

* * *

_Me surprendre ? Pourquoi ? Tu allais m'annoncer que tu aurais pu atterrir à Serpentard ? Hinhin._

**

* * *

Oui. Pourquoi ça te semble idiot ? C'est pourtant vrai… **

* * *

_Mais parce que ça crève les yeux, voilà pourquoi…_

**

* * *

Parce que je parle Fourchelangue, c'est ça ? **

* * *

_Non._

**

* * *

Pourquoi alors ? **

* * *

_Hum… Je pose un joker._

**

* * *

T'es bizarre… Tu dois être Théodore Nott. **

* * *

_…Huhu._

**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

* * *

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais remarqué les bizarreries de quelqu'un comme Théo._

**

* * *

Tu sais, c'est malsain de parler de soi à la troisième personne… **

* * *

_Tant pis._

**

* * *

Je n'ai remarqué Théodore qu'en cinquième année. Il voyait les Sombrals… **

* * *

_Ha… Oui._

**

* * *

J'ai été étonné que pas tout les Serpentards ne les voient. **

* * *

_Tu m'énerves. Je me casse._

**

* * *

OoOoOooOoOoO**

**

* * *

Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus. **

* * *

_Ouais..._

_Je le croyais aussi. _

**

* * *

T'as pris ton temps pour te décider… **

* * *

_Mouais._

**

* * *

J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois… **

_

* * *

Seigneur! Tous aux abris!_

**

* * *

Je ne déconne pas… J'y ai réfléchi et je vous ai observés. **

* * *

_Ha bon? Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué..._

**

* * *

Tu sais, l'ironie, ça marche moins bien par écrit. **

* * *

_Je sais et c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas tellement cette invention._

**

* * *

Je suis désolé. **

_

* * *

Pitié, Potter. Tu te ridiculises virtuellement, c'est fort ! _

_Ne t'excuse pas !_

**

* * *

Pourquoi pas? **

* * *

_Parce que ça ne sert à rien ! Est-ce que tu irais t'excuser en vrai ? Est-ce que tu irais tendre la main en signe de Paix vers nous en vrai ?_

**

* * *

C'est ce que tu voudrais ? **

* * *

_Je ne veux rien de toi. Et surtout pas de fausses excuses qui ne riment à rien. C'est trop facile à lâcher. Ça n'a aucune valeur._

**

* * *

Moi… Je veux quelque chose de toi. **

* * *

_…Quoi ?_

**

* * *

J'aimerais bien mieux te connaître. **

* * *

_Je ne vois pas ce qui t'intéresse…_

**

* * *

Ton pseudonyme… **

* * *

_Quoi mon pseudonyme ?_

**

* * *

Il m'a intrigué, j'ai eu envie de te parler et depuis j'ai de plus en plus envie de te connaître. **

* * *

_Tu te trompes. Tu n'as qu'une seule envie, celle de m'amadouer. Tu dois aimer ça, charmer les Serpents._

**

* * *

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? **

* * *

_A toi de me dire, Potter._

**

* * *

Je ne comprends pas. **

* * *

_Tu es vraiment lourd._

**

* * *

Et toi, tu ne sais pas où tu as mal ! Tu prends des distances vis-à-vis de moi. Tu joues ton grand mystère, tu t'en vas puis tu reviens. Moi je ne joue plus avec mon identité, tu sais qui je suis et je t'ai dis que j'avais réellement envie de mieux te connaître. **

* * *

_Et bien si tu penses réellement être sérieux, prouve-le._

_Demain… montre-moi que tu veux bien aller vers les Serpentards. _

_Ok ? _

**

* * *

Ok, tu verras. **

* * *

_Je t'aurai à l'œil._

**

* * *

Bonne nuit alors. **

* * *

_Ouais, bonne nuit, tu parles. Je sais ce que tu fais la nuit._

**

* * *

Je ne suis pas un pervers comme toi. **

* * *

_Je ne parlais pas de branlette, mais d'un autre plaisir solitaire. Je sais que tu aimes te promener le soir._**

* * *

Ah… **

_

* * *

A demain, Potter. _

**

* * *

A suivre

* * *

NDA :**Bon ben, j'ai conscience que ce ne doit pas être très très brillant mais c'était une envie que j'avais comme ça…

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour la bonté du geste. ** ( ndJ : if you've enjoyed the story, just let us enjoy a review ) **

Vous accumulerez des bons points pour accéder au paradis du Dieu yaoiste. **( ndJ : ou plutôt pour monter en grade dans la hiérarchie mècènique. C'est fou ce que tout ce qui finit par 'messenger' finit à longue dose par marquer profondément le cerveau. ) **

Bisous.

** Levia. **

**PS: **Merci Bady. Merci Jily.**  
**


	2. Jeux des mots

**Parchemess**

**

* * *

**

**Mode d'emploi : **Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, quand les dortoirs sont fermés. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard. _Fic yaoi, pas de spoiler du tome VI, rating M._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : **Jeux des mots.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Aloooors ! Qui c'est qui a gagné ? **

**C'est Ryrryyy ! **

_

* * *

_

_Bonsoir à toi aussi… _

_

* * *

_

**Mais qui c'est qui a gagné ! ****Hein hein hein ! **

**C'est moi ! **

_

* * *

_

_Je n'étais pas au courant qu'on faisait un concours, sinon je serais parti séduire une petite Gryffy pour la faire tomber raide dingue amoureuse dans mes bras. _

_

* * *

_

**Hé ho, faut pas pousser ! Vous avez tous une trop mauvaise réputation pour qu'un jour une Gryffondor tombe énamourée dans les jolis anneaux d'un vil Serpent. **

_

* * *

_

_Tu sais, les filles aiment les mauvais garçons. Les rebelles, les méchants… Une fille aime s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être celle, l'unique, à qui un coriace confierait les faiblesses de son pauvre petit cœur, et qu'elle pourrait le faire changer, en profondeur. C'est un fantasme vieux comme le monde, tu sais…Les gentils sont insipides, ils donnent l'impression d'être creux, fades, alors que chez les vilains, y'a toujours à gratter, à découvrir. _

_

* * *

_

**C'est bien stupide. **

_

* * *

_

_Mais véridique. Regarde, toi, avec Cho Chang. Était-ce réellement… intéressant? _

_

* * *

_

**Bien sûr que ça l'était… **

_

* * *

_

_Après tout… Je n'étais pas à ta place…Je ne peux que te croire sur parole. _

_

* * *

_

**… **

_

* * *

_

_… _

_Et si… _

_

* * *

_

**Et si quoi? **

_

* * *

_

_J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes… _

_

* * *

_

**Quoi? **

**Ma relation avec Cho ? **

_

* * *

_

_Naonnn ! Je m'en contrefous. _

_Je voudrais que tu me racontes ton approche de ce matin…_

_

* * *

_

**Oh… **

**Pourquoi donc? **

_

* * *

_

_Tu aimes te faire prier, toi aussi. _

_J'ai juste envie d'avoir ta vision des choses. Que tu me le fasses revivre, voilà tout. _

_Alors ? _

_

* * *

_

**T'as pas dis le mot magique. **

_

* * *

_

_Quoi ? _

_

* * *

_

**T'as pas dit : **_S'iiil to plaîîît, Harryyy! _

_

* * *

_

_… _

_Je t'en prie, p'tit Ryrry. Je me jette à tes pieds, t'implore, te prie et te supplie, si ça peut te faire plaisir. _

_

* * *

_

**Mouarf ! **

_

* * *

_

_Ben quoi… C'est virtuel. _

_Si tu veux, je peux aussi me mettre tout nu. Regarde, je suis à poil ! Regarde, je cours sans aucun vêtement, le sexe au vent, dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! _

_

* * *

_

**Huhuhu… C'est dans un moment comme ça que j'aimerais bien que tu sois Draco Malfoy. **

_

* * *

_

_N'est-ce pas que ce serait hilarant ? _

_Bon alors, tu me racontes maintenant ? _

_

* * *

_

**Oui. **

**Alors… **

**Tu sais, aussi loin que je me souviennes, il a toujours eu comme une sorte de tabou, un genre de règle implicite : Ne jamais aller sur le terrain de Quidditch le samedi matin. **

_

* * *

_

_Je vois… Moi qui croyais que vous étiez simplement flemmards. _

_

* * *

_

**Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, y'a aussi de ça. Mais ce samedi, Hermione nous avait réveillés, Ron et moi, pour aller à la bibliothèque, histoire de finir notre devoir de potion à rendre pour lundi. **

_

* * *

_

_On avait trois semaines pour le faire celui-là… Affligeant ! _

_

* * *

_

**Le pire, c'est qu'on l'a même pas encore terminé ! **

**Bref… On s'ennuyait ferme, avec Ron. Alors j'ai pensé à toi et à ta demande de flirter, aujourd'hui, avec des Serpentards. **

_

* * *

_

_J'ai jamais dit: flirter ! _

_

* * *

_

**Niahaha! **

**Bon, si tu veux… **

**Alors, j'ai demandé à Ron s'il voulait pas plutôt jouer au Quidditch. Et évidemment, il était à fond dans cette optique-là… **

_

* * *

_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle du tabou… _

_

* * *

_

**Oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit pratiquement sous votre jeu, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Et après il était un peu trop tard pour faire marche arrière sans passer pour un dégonflé, alors… il n'a rien dit… et il m'a suivi dans ma connerie. **

_

* * *

_

_Rien n'est moins sûr… _

_

* * *

_

**Si tu t'obstines à faire ton vilain, j'arrête. **

_

* * *

_

_Mais… C'est pas drôle si je peux plus te flamber ! _

_

* * *

_

**J'avoue, ce serait moins… toi. **

**Bon, je continue… **

**On a été un peu surpris de vous voir aussi joueurs avec les Serdaigles. Je veux dire que je savais que vous jouiez souvent avec eux, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était dans ce genre d'atmosphère. **

_

* * *

_

_Malheur, nous ne défoncions pas la tête des Serdaigles à coup de cognards. Quel choc ! _

_Pourtant, je me rappelle de ton visage et tu n'avais pas l'air si surpris que ça… Tu semblais plutôt… amusé. _

_

* * *

_

**C'est que… Tout à coup, je me suis rappelé ce que tu m'avais dis. Comme quoi les Serpentards aimaient bien les Serdaigles, et vice versa. Et pour la première fois, je l'ai constaté pour de vrai. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une de ces compétitions où vous vous faites sans cesse un devoir de gagner. C'était vraiment un match amical. Et j'ai senti que ma petite intrusion, avec Ron, allait chambouler toute cette merveilleuse entente. **

_

* * *

_

_Ça n'y a pas coupé… _

_

* * *

_

**A cause de Malfoy. Tu as bien vu comme il est. Quand il nous a remarqués, il a foncé direct sur nous pour nous dire de déguerpir vite fait – comme si notre simple vue l'indisposait. **

**Ce qu'il peut être hargneux ! **

**J'ai vite vu qu'il allait encore nous insulter et Ron était pas loin de péter un câble. **

_

* * *

_

_J'ai vu… _

_

* * *

_

**Heureusement, y'a cette fille… La sœur jumelle de Parvati. **

_

* * *

_

_Padma. _

_

* * *

_

**Oui. Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais Malfoy doit la respecter, elle ! Car dès qu'elle est arrivée sur son balai pour s'enquérir de la situation, il se l'est fermée, sa petite gueule. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'exultais. **

_

* * *

_

_Si, justement. Ton visage est assez expressif. _

_

* * *

_

**Alors, j'ai enfin pu en placer une. Et j'ai dis à la jumelle que nous avions envie de jouer, Ron et moi (même si je sentais qu'il était plus vraiment chaud pour ça). Et, comble du bonheur, vous étiez même pas deux équipes complètes. Du côté des Serdaigles, comme du vôtre, il manquait pas mal de personnes, sans doute des flemmards. Alors, vous ne pouviez pas vous permettre de refuser, et puis les Serdaigles étaient d'avis de nous accepter, alors vous n'avez pas trop râlé. **

_

* * *

_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu parles de vous mélanger aux deux équipes. Un pour Serpentard, un pour Serdaigle. _

_

* * *

_

**Alors là ! J'ai cru que Malfoy allait tomber de son balai tellement il étouffait de rage que j'ose proposer cela. C'était trop comique. **

_

* * *

_

_Oui… Il est un peu soupe au lait, parfois. _

_

* * *

_

**Pourtant, c'est un manque de tactique hallucinant de sa part. C'en est presque invraisemblable ! **

**Si j'étais allé dans l'équipe des Serpentards, j'aurais pu jouer au poste de Poursuiveur, et, dans ce cas-là, il n'y aurait pas eu de compétition outre mesure. Et il aurait attrapé, pour une fois dans sa vie, le vif d'or, alors que j'étais sur le terrain en même temps que lui!**

_

* * *

_

_Que veux-tu… Il est difficile de penser qu'un jour tu sois, pour lui, autre chose qu'un adversaire. Et même s'il reste éternel perdant, je ne crois pas qu'il en démorde pour autant avec le temps. Il est du genre persévérant, le petit Dragon. Comme tout bon Serpentard, il a certaines qualités, comme le fait d'être ambitieux. _

_

* * *

_

**Le 'petit Dragon' ? C'est un peu trop mignon à mon goût pour qualifier Malfoy. J'aurais plutôt dit, le… le suceur d'âmes ! **

_

* * *

_

_Le suceur d'âme ! _

_Tu pètes les plombs, Potter, pour sortir des trucs pareils ! _

_

* * *

_

**Mais tu plaisantes ! T'as bien compris qui était Malfoy ? **

**Et en fait, tu dois suffisamment le connaître, alors tu peux penser que je pète les plombs mais suceur d'âmes c'est même plutôt gentil pour parler de lui. Et encore je me suis auto-censuré par égard pour toi, si tu veux tout savoir. **

_

* * *

_

_Mais comment tu parles de Draco toi ! _

_Il est extraordinaire ce mec ! _

_Attends, tu te prends pour qui pour te permettre de le juger au premier abord ?_

_

* * *

_

**Premier abord! Attends Malfoy je le connais sûrement mieux que toi ! Il m'a fait chier depuis le jour maudit où Merlin a décidé de le mettre sur mon chemin ! C'est pas seulement un suceur d'âme, c'est… euh… c'est Ze Chieur Suprême! Sa Sainteté Pourfendeur de la veuve et de l'orphelin! Le Prince de la Connerie et de la Perversité! **

**Malfoy, c'est l'anti-héros par définition, l'allégorie du mal, le… **

_

* * *

_

_Potter, Potter ! Tu peux t'arrêter là, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je t'interdis de te permettre de le juger. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est, et tu n'as jamais cherché à le savoir._

_

* * *

_

**Et dis-moi pourquoi je chercherais à savoir ce qui se cache sous ce genre de choses : «Ta mère, elle est moooorte !», «Ton pote, il est poooovre! » et «Ta copine, elle sent la meeeerde !»!**

**Parce que, toi, tu le sais peut-être !**

_

* * *

_

_…_

_Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est un bel homme très bien fait de sa personne - Apollon serait plus juste en guise d'allégorie. Il est intelligent, riche, célèbre, à la fois envié de tous et adulé et…_

_

* * *

_

**Tu sais quoi, t'es plutôt louche là. Tu serais pas, euh... **

_

* * *

_

_Quoi ? Je suis quoi au juste ?_

* * *

**Eh, nan, rien, arrête de flipper ! T'as juste l'air un peu amoureux de lui.**

_

* * *

_

_Pourquoi tu dis ça? T'es jaloux? C'est toi qui arrêtes pas de remettre le sujet sur Malfoy. Il a l'air de t'obséder._

_

* * *

_

**Peut-être un peu… C'est pas ma faute s'il m'a traumatisé, huhuhu. **

**En tous cas, si tu le veux bien, revenons-en au Quidditch et oublions ma petite envolée lyrique. Poursuivons sur mon approche Serpentaresque! **

_

* * *

_

_Mouais… plus scabreuse que lyrique ton envolée, si tu veux mon avis._

_Mais, c'est d'accord, changeons de sujet._

_

* * *

_

**Eh bien… Les Serdaigles ! Ils ne sont pas du genre à se sacrifier pour la bonne cause ! **

_

* * *

_

_C'est certain mais où veux-tu en venir ? _

_

* * *

_

**Ils m'ont placé au poste d'attrapeur. Ils sont pas du genre à ne pas utiliser une opportunité, même si ça peut créer des tensions entre eux et vous.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Evidemment que non, et le contraire aurait été insultant ! _

_

* * *

_

**Probablement. Mais en tout cas, ça n'y a pas coupé. **

**_

* * *

_**

_C'était inévitable. Mais c'était drôle. _

_

* * *

_

**Drôle ? Tu trouves ça si divertissant de me voir me battre avec lui, sans cesse ? **

**Pas moi.**

**Il a tellement envenimé la situation que le match a tourné au pugilat. Même les Serdaigles se foutaient sur la gueule entre eux, hurlaient et donnaient des coups de battes vers la fin.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Je n'ai pas vu les choses de la même façon que toi. Il était évident que les Serdaigles s'amusaient beaucoup. _

_D'ailleurs, si tu te rappelles, à la fin, quand vous êtes partis Weasley et toi, eux, ils sont restés avec nous et ils n'avaient pas l'air si énervé que tu veux bien le croire. _

_

* * *

_

**…**

**C'est vrai que…**

**Maintenant que tu me le dis…**

**Alors on n'était qu'un fin divertissement, c'est ça?**

**_

* * *

_**

_A part, peut être pour Dray, oui. Et encore… _

_

* * *

_

**Attends, tu veux dire que… que même lui ça pourrait, éventuellement, l'amuser follement de se prendre la tête à ce point avec moi ?**

**Personne ne peut jouer la comédie aussi bien, dans ce cas.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Qui sait… _

_En tout cas, tu as tenté. _

_Tu es venu, j'ai vu et j'ai savouré cela. _

_

* * *

_

**Et j'ai vaincu ! Malgré la fin un peu…**

**_

* * *

_**

_Je n'attendais pas de toi de miracle, Harry. Je ne suis pas Dumbledore. _

_

* * *

_

**J'ai pourtant attrapé le vif six fois d'affilée !**

**_

* * *

_**

_Le contraire m'aurait déçu de ta part. _

_

* * *

_

**Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu attendais de moi, au juste. Je pensais que tu voulais un réel rapprochement. Pas une mascarade histoire de bien rire.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Ce n'était que la première partie de mon plan. _

_

* * *

_

**Un plan ? Quel est ton plan ?**

**_

* * *

_**

**Eh! Oh ! C'est quoi le plan ?**

**_

* * *

_**

**C'est pas vrai, tu t'es déconnecté!**

**_

* * *

_**

**T'es vraiment un salopiaud de première!**

**_

* * *

_**

**OoOoOooOoOoO**

_

* * *

_

_Salut. _

_

* * *

_

_Tu me parles pas? _

_

* * *

_

_Tu boudes? _

_

* * *

_

**C'est quoi le plan?**

**_

* * *

_**

_Laisse tomber, je n'en ai pas. _

_

* * *

_

**Ok.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Harry ?_

_

* * *

_

_Tu boudes! _

_

* * *

_

_Ha, ha, ha. _

_

* * *

_

**Je ne boude pas, je suis le cours.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Je te signale que je suis dans le même cours que toi. Je sais pertinemment que ce cours est inintéressant au possible. Et puis, tu as déjà transformé ton chaton en superbe lion de l'Atlas. _

_Tu sais que c'est une espèce disparue depuis des centaines d'années ? _

_

* * *

_

**Non, je ne savais pas. Et toi ? En quel animal as-tu changé ton chaton ?**

**_

* * *

_**

_Prends-moi pour un con. Si je te le disais, tu saurais qui je suis. _

_

* * *

_

**Mon choix se restreint, de toute façon.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_

* * *

_

**Crabbe et Goyle ont réussi leur métamorphose, mais ils sont tous les deux en train de dormir sur leur table. Zabini a transformé son chaton en Varan de Komodo légèrement pelucheux, McGonagall l'oblige à continuer depuis une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à faire un grand félin. Et j'ai bien vu qu'il n'écrivait aucunement, il est trop occupé avec ses transformations ratées – même si ses monstres doivent être, en définitive, très efficaces. Il ne reste plus que Nott et son sphinx et Malfoy avec son tigre blanc. Tous les deux ont l'air de griffonner leurs cours.**

**Tu es l'un des deux. **

**_

* * *

_**

_Bonne déduction. _

_Alors lequel suis-je ? Ou plutôt… lequel aimerais-tu que je sois ? _

_

* * *

_

**Je crois que tu es Nott. Je pense encore que Malfoy ne se prêterait pas à ce genre de petit jeu.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Qui sait… _

_

* * *

_

**Pourquoi un sphinx ?**

**_

* * *

_**

_Pourquoi pas ? _

_

* * *

_

**C'est une créature magique.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Et alors ? La prof était… satisfaite. _

_

* * *

_

**Satisfaite ! Elle était époustouflée ! Même Hermione était jalouse avec son « simple » guépard.**

**Ce n'est pas… normal, n'est ce pas ?**

**J'ai eu affaire à quelques sphinx et ce sont des êtres bien plus complexes qu'un animal normal. Ce sont des êtres qui raisonnent, peut-être même mieux que les hommes. ( C'est Hermione qui m'a renseigné, j'avoue. )**

**_

* * *

_**

_C'est, en effet, assez… spécial. Ça dénote une grande puissance, en tout cas. _

_Une grande… spiritualité. _

_

* * *

_

**Un être étrange… que tu es.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Assurément… _

* * *

**OoOoOooOoOoO **

* * *

**MacGo nous a trop capté! **

* * *

_Tu l'as dis. Je crois que c'est bel et bien fini l'époque où l'on pouvait discutailler en cours. Ce crétin de Thomas nous a tous vendus avec son indiscrétion ! Même Londubat était plus tempéré que ça._

_

* * *

_

**En tout cas, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Parmi les Serpentards, il n'y avait que Nott et Malfoy à posséder un Parchemess.**

**

* * *

**

_Et oui. _

_Elle a le sort d'attraction coriace votre directrice de maison. Maintenant, tous les profs vont se donner le mot et avant chaque cours, il y aura des confiscations avec levée de points. _

* * *

**J'ai bien aimé quand MacGo a enlevé le double de points à Malfoy pour cause de Préfet en Chef donneur de leçons et exemplaire. **

**

* * *

**

_Mouais, mais le nombre de points qu'elle a fait sauter ne change pas le fait que nous nous parlerons beaucoup moins._

_

* * *

_

**Je vais te manquer ? C'est trop mignon.**

**

* * *

**

_Te parler en classe avait un petit côté hasardeux que j'appréciais bien._

_Je sentais que tu… _

* * *

**… Que je vous scrutais ? **

* * *

_Sans cesse. Tes regards sur ma nuque ne laissent pas… indifférent, Harry. Je devais me faire violence pour éviter de me retourner vers toi._

_

* * *

_

**Tu le fais de temps en temps, mais à chaque fois quand il y a une excuse. Comme quand Neville a réussit à faire un mignon petit lynx, là, tu as dû te retourner, vous l'avez tous fait. **

**Mais tu sais… **

**Je connais un moyen pour rendre le jeu… plus… aventureux. **

* * *

_Je sais ce que tu vas dire._

_Tu veux qu'on se rencontre, n'est-ce pas? _

_Eh bien, c'est non. _

* * *

**Et si… **

**Et si je te jurais que je ne te regarderais pas ? **

* * *

_Je ne te croirais pas._

_

* * *

_

**Je suis un Gryffondor. Je tiens mes promesses.**

**

* * *

**

_Je suis un Serpentard. Je ne crois pas aux promesses. _

* * *

**Que c'est triste.**

**

* * *

**

_Etait-ce là de l'ironie que je pense avoir détecté dans ta… enfin, dans ton écriture, ou bien c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? _

* * *

**Quel esprit fin !**

**

* * *

**

_C'était bien de l'ironie alors. _

_Je crois que si un Gryffondor peu aussi bien jouer avec les mots, alors… _

* * *

**Alors ? Tu vas jouer, Slaavy ? Tu vas jouer avec moi ?**

**

* * *

**

_Slaavy ? _

_Je n'aime pas ce diminutif._

* * *

**C'est simplement en attendant de connaître ton vrai prénom.**

**

* * *

**

_Tu enlèves toute classe à mon superbe pseudonyme. _

* * *

**Je l'aime bien ton pseudonyme, tu le sais.**

**Alors ? On va jouer ?**

**Quelles sont les règles ?**

**

* * *

**

_Il n'y en a pas. _

* * *

**Comment ça ? Il y a toujours des règles.**

**

* * *

**

_Eh bien, étant donné que tu prends toujours un malin plaisir à toutes les briser… tu peux t'attendre à... disons, à à peu près tout. A part, bien sûr, mon visage sous ton nez qui te lancerait un tonitruant « Coucou, c'est moi! »_

* * *

**Je me languis.**

**C'est en effet… aventureux. J'en ai des petits fourmillements dans le ventre.**

**Je me demande ce que tu vas inventer.**

**

* * *

**

_Je me le demande aussi. Mais je vais te laisser pour ce soir, je dois finir des devoirs et me coucher pour garder mon teint de lys frais. _

* * *

**Bonne nuit… Slaavy.**

**

* * *

**

Un petit dessin rapidement griffonné apparaît.  
Il représente un joli petit visage grimaçant de dégoût.

* * *

**Niark ! Je pourrais avoir un dessin en vrai, une fois ?**

**

* * *

**

_Peut-être… _

* * *

**OoOoOooOoOoO **

**

* * *

**

**Hé ! Dis-moi… Tu n'as rien tenté ce matin ? **

**

* * *

**

_Non. _

* * *

**C'est bien ce que je pensais…**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoOooOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

**Et là ?**

**

* * *

**

_Non plus. _

* * *

**Bouh !**

**

* * *

**

_Potter, il n'est que midi et déjà tu m'agresses. _

* * *

**Mais…**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoOooOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

**Et là ?**

**

* * *

**

_Oui. _

* * *

**Quoi! Quand!**

**

* * *

**

_Tsss… Mais non ! Je vais te taper si tu continues ! _

* * *

**Si tu fais ça… C'est que tu es bel et bien Malfoy !**

**

* * *

**

_Et si c'était bel et bien à Malfoy que tu parlais ? Comment tu réagirais, Potter ? _

* * *

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**

**NDA : **C'est fini ! Et oui ! Ça se lit rapidement, je sais. Mais dites-moi, est-ce que vous êtes tous devenus fous ? SoiXanTe-Dix ReVieWs ! Un sept et un zéro ! Dix fois sept ! 70 reviews ! On peut en faire une chanson de stade : «Donnez-moi un sept ! Donnez-moi un zéro ! Donnez-moi un soixante-dix ! Yeaaah !»

Applaudissons les pom-poms girls de Beauxbâtons, comme dans HP4 le film où elles nous font une chorégraphie de parfaites cruches.

Parchemess, un truc que j'ai tapé en une heure devant la télé un jour où j'avais envie de délirer parce que j'avais eu l'idée la veille en m'endormant…

(Imaginez la Levia roulée en boule sur une demi-douzaine de coussins et sous deux ou trois couettes en train de penser à son sujet de prédilection favori - le yaoi dans Harry Potter. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, elle a bel et bien la bave au coin des lèvres. )

Pourquoi est-ce que ça a eu autant de succès? Je ne comprends pas, mais sachez que vous m'avez énormément stressée, j'ai dû me creuser la tête sur une suite, ce que j'avoue, sans honte, ne pas avoir fait au préalable.

J'ai essayé d'écrire la suite dans le même état d'esprit que pour le premier chapitre, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi ( 70 reviews ! Kiaaaa ! Hagagaga ! ) **( ndJ: et même, Nyaaa! ) **venait me tarauder ma précieuse inspiration, et du coup, je suis resté quelque peu… bloquée.

J'espère que ce second chapitre ne vous déçoit pas trop.

Je vous remercie platement et m'excuse d'avance.

**Bisous.**

**Levia.**

**PS :** merci ma LysyChan d'amour pour ta bêtalecture! Et à toi, JiliChan craconous pour ta relecture.

**RARgénérale: **( J'expérimente le concept. Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé vous faire une RAR chacun, mais c'est trop trop trop. Vraiment navré, j'espère que cette RAR commune ne vous frustrera pas trop. Moi, j'adore les RAR, alors je comprendrais si c'était le cas… Sniouf… )

**Morgane, **SirhGirl, **Senko Yurima, **Éphémère, **Demoniac Cat's, **Mily Black,**Chrys63, **Chipie, **Oxaline, **Egwene Al' Vere, **Dop, **Jashugun, **Lisylys, **Llte, **Itsuki, **Clôtho, **Allima, **CamDark, **Miss Felton/Malfoy, **Kaorulabelle, **Bonnie, **Cyzia, **Inouko, **Quiproquo, **Vert émeraude, **Isotope, **Crackos, **Ishtar205, **Kate Ryan, **Lysy-chan, **Vif d'or, **Agatha Brume, **Slydawn, **Tomoe Toketsu, **Yogane, **PtitePuce, **Blue Cinnamon, **Chupz, **Miss Black, **Nine, **Kalisca, **Serdra, **Kameya, **Jouzetsuka, **Loryah, **Paprika Star, **Yuliel, **Niphredill, **Lulu75, **Demoiselle Altanien, **Milii, **Gabi, **Noire2jais, **Artoung, **Pitchoune, **Marine Malefoy, **Lunny, **Jade, **Celymoony, **Just-lulu, **BadAngel666, **Onarluca, **Flory Wess, **PNS, **Lilly Malefoy, **Black-sun, **LemonCurd, **Lovely A, **Diabolik Vampyr, **Vega264, **Cornedrue7girl.**

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre et de l'avoir, tous, tant aimé. J'espère que la suite vous plaît également.

Vous vous posez des questions sur l'énigmatique Serpentard, son pseudo, son nom ? Le mystère n'est pas encore tout à fait dévoilé, mais j'attends impatiemment de savoir vers qui votre cœur balance. Je sais que la plupart pensent à Dray, mais… rien n'est encore sûr et certain, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas son pseudo, vous ne le connaissez pas encore tout à fait, même si Harry aime le déformer en Slaavy. A vous de me dire qu'est ce que ça pourrait être, hihi. Et pour celui de Harry, je ne sais pas du tout encore… si vous avez des propositions, gogogo ! **(ndJ: ça, ça veut dire, au boulot les fans, j'ai la flemme! mdr!) **

Souvent, vous me dites que Harry est bien niais, un bon petit Gryffy, bien con, quoi ! Pensez-vous réellement qu'il soit si stupide ? Qui vous dit qu'il ne joue pas un jeu, histoire de charmer du serpent ? N'oublions pas que le choix du Choixpeau se portait vers Serpentard pour le petit Ryrry, huhuhu.

L'histoire sera en quelques chapitres mais pas beaucoup (disons cinq). Et je pense aussi que ce sera toujours présenté de cette façon mais ce n'est pas certain. Et le sexe ne va pas arriver immédiatement, la preuve, dans ce chapitre ça parle pas encore de cul, même si c'est forcé que ça y vienne. Hé oh, c'est du yaoi, quand même, et puis, je suis une perverse, voilà. Cette fic sera publiée plutôt régulièrement, rapidement, je ne sais pas, ça dépend si je suis poussée à fond par vos reviews, ou à l'aise. ( Non non, je ne réclame pas ! Même pas vrai ! MDR ! )

Je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui me dise que ma fic change des autres par le style, l'aspect ou l'idée originale. Cela me fait vraiment très très plaisir, car j'aime bien explorer les genres, si si, c'est vrai. Alors je suis contente quand ça marche. Merci pour les gentils commentaires et les encouragements. C'est entièrement grâce à vos reviews que je me suis fais violence pour faite la suite si vite – vu que je n'avais pas trop d'idées à la base. Mais je tiens à dire que Draco, dans ma fanfic 'Attrape-moi', a inventé Parchemess en regardant Pansy chatter sur MSN, et que cette idée a sans doute été reprise des tonnes de fois dans des tonnes de fics à travers le monde. **(ndJ: rien que ça!) **

Gros gros bisous à tous et merci énormément. Et si les gens qui ne connaissent pas mes autres fics pouvaient aller y faire un tour, ce serait trop chouette ! J'ai le droit de dire que je vous aime ?


	3. Jeux des cœurs

**Parchemess de NOWEL! **

**

* * *

**

**Mode d'emploi : **Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, quand les dortoirs sont fermés. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard. _Fic yaoi, pas de spoiler du tome VI, rating M._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : **Jeux des cœurs.

* * *

**

* * *

**

_Harry? _

_Tu es là? _

**

* * *

**

**Oui. **

**Je suis là… **

**

* * *

**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _

_Tu es choqué? _

**

* * *

**

**Heu non…**

**

* * *

**

_Alors pourquoi tu ne me sautes pas dessus ce soir? _

**

* * *

**

**… **

**Je suis pensif. **

**

* * *

**

_Tu es choqué! _

**

* * *

**

**Naooon… Arrête avec ça. Je ne suis pas choqué. **

**

* * *

**

_Bon d'accord, disons que tu es pensif… _

_Alors… raconte-moià quoi tu penses? _

**

* * *

**

**… **

**Tu le sais très bien. **

**A ce qu'il s'est passé bien sûr. **

**

* * *

**

_Bien sûr… _

_Raconte-moi. _

**

* * *

**

**Hum… ok. **

**Et bien… J'étais dans le parc. Je venais de quitter la maison d'Hagrid. Je lui rends visite dès que je peux… mais tu dois certainement t'en moquer. **

**

* * *

**

_Hé! Potter! Si je me moquais de ce genre de détails, comment j'aurais fait pour te trouver? _

**

* * *

**

**Mouais… Tu marques un point là. **

**

* * *

**

_Ha tu vois! _

_Bon, continue… _

_… s'il te plaît. _

**

* * *

**

**Oui...**

**Alors je marchais le long du lac. J'étais seul car Ron et Hermione avaient mieux à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**

* * *

**

_Comme manger et apprendre des choses nouvelles? _

**

* * *

**

**Exactement!**

**

* * *

**

_Cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout! _

**

* * *

**

**Je m'en doute bien.**

**Donc je marchais tranquillement le long du lac, songeant à l'absurdité de la vie. A mes responsabilités de sauveur du monde aimé et adulé. Je soupirai l'âme en peine en me disant que gagner la coupe des quatre maisons était bien plus important pour moi, ainsi que les discussions virtuelles avec une certaine personne lorsque…**

**

* * *

**

_Tu pensais à moi? Que c'est chou! _

**

* * *

**

**Hé ho… qui a dit que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait?**

**

* * *

**

_Rabat joie! _

**

* * *

**

**Huhuhu, parce que ça te mettait en joie?**

**

* * *

**

_Continue, allés! Ne te fais pas prier… _

_Harry, continue. _

**

* * *

**

**C'est étrange comme une scène que tu as vécue, que tu as manigancée, te fait ainsi trépigner.**

**Et puis… Je trouve que ce n'est pas juste que ce soit à moi de raconter. Pour le match de Quidditch, je suis venu et je t'ai ensuite tout écrit le soir venu.**

**Et là… C'est toi qui es venu à moi.**

**Ça devrait être à toi de me raconter ta vision des choses. Non?**

**

* * *

**

_Peut-être… Mais je préfère que tu racontes toi. _

**

* * *

**

**Pourquoi?**

**

* * *

**

_J'aime… ça suffit comme raison? _

**

* * *

**

**…**

**Oui.**

**

* * *

**

_Alors raconte… _

**

* * *

**

**J'étais là (assis au bord du lac machin machin) quand j'ai senti une présence derrière moi. Je me suis retourné mais il n'y avait personne.**

**Pourtant… je ressentais encore cette impression de regard posé sur moi.**

**

* * *

**

_… _

_Et? _

**

* * *

**

**Alors je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé vers la sensation, vers la forêt interdite. J'ai sorti ma baguette au cas ou un Mangemort voulant ma perte serait embusqué dans un coin sombre et j'ai avancé. **

**

* * *

**

_Dis donc…tu étais très remonté! _

_J'ai risqué la mort! _

**

* * *

**

**Non… je me doutais que ce n'était pas dangereux, mais on ne sait jamais. N'est ce pas?**

**Cette sensation semblait étrange comme si un sort avait été jeté. Ça respirait la magie…**

**… une bonne odeur.**

**

* * *

**

_Justement! Un Mangemort aurait pu t'attirer avec ce genre d'artifice. Mais bon… tu essayes de devenir prévoyant, Potter. C'est bien. _

**

* * *

**

**T'as vu un peu! Je ne fonce plus tête baissée vers le danger sans réfléchir. Je sors ma baguette d'abord!**

**

* * *

**

_Bravo, bravo! _

_Et alors? Sur quel genre de créature es-tu tombéà la lisière de la forêt interdite? _

**

* * *

**

**Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage.**

**En fait… j'ai à peine pu entr'apercevoir une haute silhouette encapuchonnée.**

**

* * *

**

_Par Salazar! C'était un détraqueur! _

**

* * *

**

**A peu de chose près, oui. Sauf qu'au lieu de ressentir du désespoir… c'était tout le contraire.**

**

* * *

**

_Tu m'en diras tant. _

_Et alors? La silhouette? _

**

* * *

**

**Elle jouait entre les arbres, disparaissant derrière un tronc puis l'autre. Et je la suivais.**

**Je crois qu'elle m'entraînait dans un coin un peu plus sombre et obscur. Elle ne voulait pas que je puisse voir l'éclat de ses yeux sous son capuchon. **

**

* * *

**

_Peut-être… _

_Et après? _

**

* * *

**

**Après… Je crois que j'étais un peu égaré. J'avais perdu la silhouette. Je la cherchais sans la trouver. **

**Et c'est là que… **

**

* * *

**

_Que? _

**

* * *

**

**Que j'ai senti tes mains glisser de part et d'autre de mon visage dans mon dos. Tu as mis tes mains sur mes yeux et tu t'es rapproché de moi… tout près. Et tu as chuchoté à mon oreille… tout bas. Pour que je ne puisse reconnaître ta voix.**

**

* * *

**

_… _

_C'est joli comme tu en parles. _

_Et que t'ai-je dis? _

**

* * *

**

**Mais ce sont tes manigances qui étaient jolies, Slaave.**

_Devine qui est-ce? _

**C'est bien ce que tu as dis, n'est-ce pas? **

**

* * *

**

_Oui. _

**

* * *

**

**J'ai voulu me retourner, mais tu m'as dis **_Non_**. Alors je n'ai pas bougé. Ta main m'a caressé la joue et tu as dis **_Le jeu a été corsé, mais ne m'en demande pas plus._** Mais tu chuchotais tellement bas que je t'ai à peine entendu. **

**Et puis tu es parti. **

**

* * *

**

_Et qu'as-tu pensé alors? _

**

* * *

**

**Pleins de choses…**

**Vraiment beaucoup de choses… **

**

* * *

**

_Je crois savoir. Tu devais te dire que cette mascarade n'était pas assez aventureuse pour toi, n'est-ce pas?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Non. Au contraire. J'étais content que tu n'es pas poussé trop loin.**

**

* * *

**

_Tu n'aurais pas aimé que je te caresse plus que ça. T'es pas un gay, pas même un bi, toi._

_Tu aurais trouvé ça dégoûtant?_

**_

* * *

_**

**… **

**Honnêtement, j'aimerais dire oui. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fais le cas. **

**Je ne voulais pas que tu me touches plus… parce que… **

**

* * *

**

_Parce que? _

**

* * *

**

**C'est difficile à dire. **

**Laisse-moi chercher mes mots. **

**… **

**Parce que… ce simple attouchement, ce simple murmure de toi… **

**C'était… à la limite de ce que je pouvais supporter. **

**

* * *

**

_Je ne suis pas sûr de bien te suivre. Si c'était quasi insupportable, en quoi cela réfute ce que j'ai dit précédemment?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Ce n'était pas insupportable dans un sens négatif.**

**

* * *

**

_… _

_Tu pourrais être plus explicite? _

**

* * *

**

**Oui… je pourrais. **

**Mais j'en ai pas tellement envie. **

**

* * *

**

_C'est bien ce que je disais… _

_Tu es choqué! _

**

* * *

**

**Bon d'accord! Je suis encore sous le choc. Ça te va? Tu es content!**

**

* * *

**

_Assez, pour être franc._

**_

* * *

_**

**Et toi? **

**

* * *

**

_Et moi quoi? _

**

* * *

**

**Qu'as-tu ressenti? **

**

* * *

**

_Beaucoup de choses aussi, de jolies choses._

**_

* * *

_**

**Ce n'est pas normal. **

**

* * *

**

_Pas vraiment._

_Mais parler avec toi n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un comportement normal._

**_

* * *

_**

**Pourquoi ça?**

**

* * *

**

_Parce que je ne parle pas avec les gens par parchemin interposé et pas avec autant de..._

**_

* * *

_**

**De passion, d'enthousiasme, d'impatience? **

**

* * *

**

_Ce sont des mots de Gryffondor. Mais c'est un peu le cas._

**_

* * *

_**

**Qu'est ce qui n'est pas normal pour toi au juste? **

**Le parchemin? **

**Le fait que ce soit virtuel? **

**

* * *

**

_…_

_Oui._

**_

* * *

_**

**Alors viens me voir en vrai?**

**Tu peux faire ça à tout moment, demain matin par exemple. Viens à ma table au petit déjeuner et mange à côté de moi, on parlera de façon normale. **

**

* * *

**

_C'est hors de question._

**_

* * *

_**

**Pourquoi?**

**

* * *

**

_Parce que ce ne serait pas pareil. Ce n'est pas évident? _

**

* * *

**

**C'est vrai. Ce ne serait pas pareil.**

**Ce serait vrai. **

**Comme dans la forêt. **

**

* * *

**

_Non. Dans la forêt, ce n'était pas vrai. C'était une comédie, une parodie de vrai. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis._

**_

* * *

_**

**Celui que tu es en vrai n'est pas celui que tu es ici, sur parchemess?**

**

* * *

**

_Bien sûr que non._

_Tu crois que les gens sont si uniformes que ça? J'ai de multiples facettes et tu n'en connais que très peu de moi. Je dirais deux ou trois, à tout casser. Et encore… _

**

* * *

**

**Pour les facettes, je ne vais pas te contredire. Moi aussi j'ai des facettes. Toi non plus, tu ne me connais donc pas. Nous sommes donc à égalité, non?**

**

* * *

**

_Toi? De multiples facettes? J'aimerais bien les connaître... même si je doute que ce soit le cas._

**_

* * *

_**

**Héhé. Je me demande pour qui tu me prends au juste. Un gentil petit héros? Un espèce de bienheureux un peu idiotincapable de jouer des rôles?**

**

* * *

**

_Je pensais que c'était le cas autrefois. Mais même si tu n'es plus vraiment un idiot ou un petit héros pour moi, je ne t'imagine pas jouer sournoisement des rôles. Tu me sembles bien trop droit pour ça. Au-dessus de ça. Pourquoi tu jouerais des apparences? Tu t'es toujours moqué de l'opinion des gens._

**_

* * *

_**

**Tu te trompes… et pour un Serpentard, je trouve que tu as une trop haute opinion de moi. **

**C'est louche. **

**

* * *

**

_Peut-être bien._

_Mais, en tout cas, je ne viendrais pas te voir vraiment._

_Et de toute façon, je me demande bien à quoi tu t'attends._

**_

* * *

_**

**Oh… A rien de très spécial. **

**Je voulais juste apprivoiser une drôle d'émotion que j'ai ressentie dans la forêt. **

**Mais tu as raison, cela ne serait que gâchis de découvrir ton vrai visage. **

**

* * *

**

_Tu es bien amer._

**_

* * *

_**

**Ai-je le choix? **

**

* * *

**

_Non._

**_

* * *

_**

**Pourtant ton pseudonyme donnait l'impression que tu voulais te libérer de quelque chose. **

**

* * *

**

_Tu t'es encore pris pour un espèce de sauveur? C'est ça que je dois comprendre?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Pas du tout. J'avais mes raisons et, Slaaverin, c'était un joli pseudo pour commencer. **

**

* * *

**

_Cette discussion me fatigue, je vais me coucher._

**_

* * *

_**

**Tu ne veux pas connaître mes raisons? **

**

* * *

**

_Non._

**_

* * *

_**

**Bonne nuit alors. **

**

* * *

**

_C'est ça._

**_

* * *

_**

**OoOoOooOoOoO **

**

* * *

**

**Bonjour. **

**

* * *

**

_Salut._

**_

* * *

_**

**Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier soir? **

**

* * *

**

_Pas vraiment._

_Je m'en moque._

**_

* * *

_**

**Sympathique. **

**

* * *

**

_Toujours._

**_

* * *

_**

**Dis? Ce matin, je t'ai quand même attendu. **

**C'est stupide n'est-ce pas? **

**

* * *

**

_Très._

**_

* * *

_**

**Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu me voir. **

**

* * *

**

_Dis toujours._

**_

* * *

_**

**Malfoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Saperlipopette!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Arrête de faire ton blasé de la vie. **

**

* * *

**

_Mais Malfoy vient te voir sans cesse. Au moins dix fois par semaine! Je suis sûr que s'il est venu c'est pour t'insulter d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme toujours._

_Tu m'excuseras si je ne suis pas surpris. Pas le moins du monde!_

**_

* * *

_**

**C'est vrai… il est venu pour m'insulter. Mais… **

**J'ai vu dans ces yeux quelque chose de particulier. **

**

* * *

**

_Du dégoût, de la haine, de l'exaspération, de l'orgueil, de la vanité?_

**_

* * *

_**

**J'ai dis quelque chose de nouveau. Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, j'arrête. **

**

* * *

**

_Non, je t'en pris continue. Ça me passionne._

**_

* * *

_**

**Cela fait très crédible, alors voilà… j'ai vu une lueur amusée dans les yeux gris de Malfoy. **

**

* * *

**

_Tu n'avais pas dis quelque chose de nouveau, Potter?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Pas une lueur mauvaise! Une lueur A-Mu-Sée! Bon d'accord c'était pris dans une sorte de rictus méprisant, mais je n'ai pas rêvé. Mais tu as parlé de rôles hier. **

**Je sais que tu es Malfoy. Tu es lui! **

**Et tu vois, ça ne me fait absolument rien! Tu es surpris? **

**

* * *

**

_Mouais. Cela me fait surtout une belle jambe._

_Tu t'es planté, Potter, je ne suis pas Malfoy._

**_

* * *

_**

**Tu ne peux pas me contredire cette fois. **

**

* * *

**

_Si je le peux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on est mercredi après-midi et que si tu réfléchis deux secondes, je ne peux pas être à la fois en train de t'écrire et en train de me pavaner dans le parc entouré de ma cour._

**_

* * *

_**

**Quoi? **

**

* * *

**

_Tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même._

**_

* * *

_**

**D'accord, attends deux minutes. Je descends dans le parc… et j'emporte parchemess. **

**

* * *

**

_Vas-y._

**_

* * *

_**

**OoOoOooOoOoO **

**

* * *

**

_Tu te reconnectes enfin?_

_T'en as mis du temps._

**_

* * *

_**

**C'est que je voulais être sûr de bien voir. **

**

* * *

**

_Alors Malfoy était dans le parc?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Oui. Je l'ai vu passer devant moi, avec un air arrogant. Il m'a houspillé avec ses amis et Pansy Parkinson hurlait de joie. Y'avait Crabbe, Goyle. **

**Il ne manquait que Blaise et Theodore. Et pas l'ombre d'un Parchemess. **

**Donc tu serais Theo…**

**

* * *

**

_Et oui…_

_C'est bizarre mais cette nouvelle semble te décevoir. _

**

* * *

**

**Oui. **

**C'est dommage.**

**

* * *

**

_Dommage? _

**

* * *

**

**Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? **

**J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois Malfoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Faudra que tu t'y fasses. _

**

* * *

**

**J'y arriverai bien. **

**

* * *

**

_Où es-tu maintenant? _

**

* * *

**

**Là? **

**Je suis dans le parc. Près de chez Hagrid. **

**Et toi? **

**

* * *

**

_Dans la salle commune. _

_Tu fais quoi?_

**

* * *

**

**J'observe. Et j'attends. **

**

* * *

**

_Quoi donc? Toujours Malfoy. _

**

* * *

**

**Comment as-tu deviné! **

**

* * *

**

_Une intuition particulièrement subtile. _

_Il ne t'a pas envoyé bouler depuis le temps? _

**

* * *

**

**C'est que je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. **

**Puisqu'il n'était pas toi, je ne l'ai pas loupé cette fois ci.**

**

* * *

**

_Ha… _

_Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais?_

**

* * *

**

**Je l'ai assommé, attaché et enfermé dans la cabane à outil de Hagrid.**

**

* * *

**

_Quoi! Et les autres? Ils ne t'en ont pas empêché? _

**

* * *

**

**Ils ont essayé. Mais je les ai tous stupéfixés et empilés dans la cabane de Hagrid avec Malfoy.**

**

* * *

**

_T'es malade. Tu ferais mieux de te tirer, tu vas te faire prendre et te faire renvoyer._

**_

* * *

_**

**Bien sûr que non. On ne peut pas me renvoyer, je suis le chouchou de Dumbledore. Ceci ne sera qu'une petite plaisanterie pour lui. Et Rogue sera vert s'il l'apprend.**

**

* * *

**

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends alors? _

**

* * *

**

**Juste encore un petit moment, pour voir leurs têtes.**

**

* * *

**

_… _

**

* * *

**

**Tu ne dis plus rien? **

**Malfoy?**

**

* * *

**

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je croyais que tu avais eu la preuve que je n'étais pas lui._

**_

* * *

_**

**Ecoute, ça ne sert plus à rien de tenter de voiler la vérité. **

**Tu veux que j'apporte une dernière preuve? **

**Attends deux secondes… **

**

* * *

**

_… _

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, j'ai ouvert la porte de cette cabane de merde. **

**Devine qui a déchiré une de tes somptueuses chemises à cause de ses gros bras et qui nage dans des vêtements cent fois trop grands pour lui? **

**Tu devines pas? **

**Goyle et Nott!**

**

* * *

**

_Potter, t'es vraiment un enfoiré._

**_

* * *

_**

**Je suis étonné, Malfoy. Pourquoi est ce que c'est Goyle qui a pris ton apparence et pas Nott? Vous avez tant de Polynectar que ça que vous vous permettez d'en gaspiller inutilement? **

**Tout de même… Ce serait Goyle qui te connaîtrait le mieux? C'est vrai qu'il t'imitait assez bien, franchement je suis très étonné mais c'est Goyle quoi! C'est trop berk non? **

**

* * *

**

_Ta gueule Potter! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?Ça ne te suffisait pas que tout reste ainsi?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Dray… **

**J'étais au courant depuis le tout début que c'était toi. Je te cherchais, toi. **

**J'ai parlé à un tas de gens, mais j'ai presque su instantanément que c'était toi. **

**Dès le pseudo, dès tes premières lignes, dès le petit dessin. **

**

* * *

**

_Le petit dessin? Pourquoi le petit dessin? _

**

* * *

**

**Je savais que tu dessinais. En troisième année, tu avais soufflé vers moi un origami et j'ai de suite reconnu ton style.**

**

* * *

**

_Bravo. Tu t'es bien joué de moi. En beauté, Potter. _

_Les rôles? C'est de ça que tu parlais? Jouer le niais pour mieux enjôler, effectivement je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de ça. _

_Tu pourrais au moins libérer mes potes maintenant?_

**

* * *

**

**Voilà… **

**C'est fait.**

**

* * *

**

_Merci, c'est trop bon de ta part._

**_

* * *

_**

**Malfoy? **

**Dray? **

**Tu veux venir me voir maintenant? **

**

* * *

**

_T'inquiète pas. Je vais venir te casser la gueule d'ici peu._

**_

* * *

_**

**Je suis dans la forêt, n'oublie pas ta jolie cape de détraqueur.**

**

* * *

**

_Potter, je ne rigole pas! Je vais vraiment te le faire payer._

**_

* * *

_**

**Je t'attends. **

**Slaavy… **

**

* * *

**

_Oh putain... je vais te massacrer! _

_Je… _

_T'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond! _

**

* * *

**

**Dis? Tu comptes un jour lâcher ta plume et ramener tes fesses?**

**

* * *

**

_Potter! Je vais vraiment tu tuer! _

**

* * *

**

A suivre…

**

* * *

**

**NDA: **Bonjour à tous, merci de me soutenir et de me motiver pour écrire cette petite histoire. J'espère que je ne déçois pas vos espérances. Dites-le moi dans une gentille review, s'il vous plaît. (Même si vous n'aimez pas, rien n'empêche d'être gentil. Et quoi de mieux qu'une critique écrite avec les formes?) J'espère que vous passez, pour la plupart, de bonnes vacances, et je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes, une très heureuse nouvelle année et des centaines de bonnes fics à lire. Gros bisous. (Moi, en tout cas, je ne suis pas en vacances, snif.)

**RAR collective: **Merci à **_Aki no Sabaku, Ptit bou, Oxaline, kyltia, Tomoe Toketsu, Celenelen, Lilly Malefoy, Clôtho, IlovHermione, Unptitryri, Alunahahahahaha, SithGirl, Vif d'or, MiloSnail, Serdra, Marion Moune, Tiffany Shin, Lunny, Chaya, Fébla, Slydawn, Cornedrue7girl, Lasia, Vert emeraude, Lolann, Miss Felton Malfoy, Cyzia, Black Sharne, Jouzetsuka, Chipie, Nemesis Drake, kalisca, Agua, Dop, Kaorulabelle, Gabi, Lisylys, Demoiselle Altanien, Samaeltwigg, Ishtar205, Onarluca, Allima, Sethy, Mily Black, Lovely A, Doudaah, Loryah, Lyrathena, Morgane, Isotope, Artoung, Flory Wess, Ptite Puce, LemonCurd, Myschka._ **

Tout d'abord, je vous adoooore! Comme vous êtes chous! Je vous dis je t'aime comme une conne! (Sérieusement, j'attendais quoi là?) Mais le plus beau c'est que vous me répondez! C'est bête mais ça fait chaud à mon tit cœur, merci merci de vos reviews et de vos gentilles attentions! Merci de lire cette fic, de l'aimer et de m'en faire part, niaaa!

Alors… Oui, la majorité l'emporte! (C'est surtout que vous me connaissez, je suis amoureuse de Dray! Je suis beaucoup trop prévisible!) C'était bien Draco le Slyslaave, le Slaaverin. (Aimez-vous son pseudo? Personnellement, je trouve que ça lui va bien.) Mais comme vous le voyez, Ryrry n'était pas si couillon que ça, il faisait simplement semblant d'être naïf pour laisser le Serpentard approcher et se dévoiler en toute impunité. C'est Dray qui s'est fait avoir finalement. (Et vous aussi! Non? Vous vous y attendiez à celle-là? Hein hein hein?) Mais c'était ce que voulait le Griffy depuis le début donc… Je laisse votre imagination se faire des idées en attendant la suite. (Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos élucubrations. J'adore!)

Le cours de MacGonagall, au chapitre 2, avait pour but de transformer des chatons en animaux plus imposants – pour se défendre, par exemple. Pour Dray, le tigre blanc me semble parfait, non? Grand, majestueux, mais dépourvu d'artifice, simplement classe dans sa simplicité noire et blanche. Pour Harry, c'est un lion de l'atlas, une espèce qui n'existe plus à cause des jeux du cirque du temps des romains. C'était un magnifique lion fauve à crinière noire, un peu comme Scar dans le Roi Lion. Pour Hermione, certains trouvaient que le guépard n'était pas assez bien pour elle, mais pour moi cet animal, qui est le plus rapide au monde, lui correspondait parfaitement bien avec sa fourrure un peu duveteuse.

Que dire de plus… Je n'ai pas eu de propositions intéressantes pour le pseudo de Ryrry. Tant pis, snif. Mais il vous reste encore une chance de me faire part de vos idées sur ce point.

Gros gros bisous! Je vous adore!

**PS:** Qu'avez vous pensez de Harry Potter 4? Moi boarf… Je crois que j'ai aimé juste parce que je suis fan, et puis on ne voit Draco que dans deux scènes, tsss. (En plus, dans les fonds, il est toujours souriant ou presque. C'est bizarre non?)

**PPS:** Merci Ishtar, t'es super rapide dis donc!


	4. Correspondance

**Parchemess de la nouvelle année! **

**

* * *

**

**Mode d'emploi : **Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, quand les dortoirs sont fermés. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard. _Fic yaoi, pas de spoiler du tome VI, rating M._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : **Correspondance…

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Dray. **

**Je peux me permettre de t'appeler Dray, non? **

**Car, après tout, avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, on peut dire qu'on est (presque) intimes. **

**Tes cheveux parfaitement lissés doivent friser à vu d'œil en lisant de pareilles insanités mais c'est pourtant le cas! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es devenu proche de moi. **

**Bon, d'accord… le coup du Parchemess, ce n'était peut être pas très honnête de ma part. Mais pourquoi toi, un Serpentard, me le reprocherais-tu? **

**Votre maison n'est-elle pas un havre de paix pour les roublards en tout genre? **

**C'est vrai quoi, la fin ne justifie-t-elle pas les moyens? **

**Moi… ma fin à moi, c'était de mieux te connaître. **

**Et mon moyen, c'était Parchemess. **

**Je te l'ai dis et redis mais, la dernière fois dans la forêt, c'était plutôt tendu (et ce n'est pas un mauvais jeu de mots). **

**Je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'ais entendu alors je te le réécris en espérant que tu prendras la peine de tout lire. **

**Saches, avant de déchirer ce pauvre parchemin et de jeter ses innombrables copeaux au feu, que j'aurais préféré t'en parler au moins sur Parchemess. **

**Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne t'es plus connecté depuis une semaine et, en vrai, tu m'évites comme la peste. **

**Enfin… tu m'évites à ta manière: tu restes entouré de ta horde d'amis pour me tenir à distance. **

**Au passage, je tiens à souligner que ça les ravit totalement de me bousculer dès que je tente une approche. **

**Même si je suis prêt à les comprendre, ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai maintenant un coquard! Ce n'est pas très gracieux et mes lunettes sont encore pétées. **

**Le seul point positif, c'est que je sais maintenant que ce sont de vrais amis pour toi et pas une sorte de bande de domestiques obéissant à tous tes caprices. **

**J'en ai eu suffisamment de preuves et, maintenant, je serais content que ça s'arrête. **

**Je ne te veux que toi tout seul… **

**Tu ne veux vraiment pas? **

**Je n'arrive pas à y croire… **

**Tu avais l'air d'en avoir très envie, la dernière fois… (et puis, on dirait que tu dépéris! Bon d'accord, j'exagère…) **

**Donc… **

**Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je voulais mieux te connaître. **

**Pourquoi? **

**Parce que j'avais une drôle d'impression à ton sujet. **

**La vague idée que tu étais un pilier important de ma vie alors que je ne connaissais pratiquement rien de toi. **

**Et je peux te dire que lorsque j'ai parlé de cette idée à Ron (tu t'étonnes que j'ose lui dire de telles choses? Tu t'en tapes?), il m'a balancé à la gueule tout à fait le contraire. **

**Selon lui, nous te connaîtrions un peu trop pour notre santé mentale et c'est vrai que, quelque part, il n'avait pas tort. **

**Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ce que je connaissais de toi n'était qu'une apparence, une façade, un rôle, un masque etc etc… **

**Appelle ça comme tu veux. **

**Peut-être que j'avais tort, peut être que ce n'était pas une façade mais une partie de toi ou alors pire, qu'il n'y avait rien à gratter chez toi, aucune profondeur, aucun mystère à découvrir. **

**Hermione, elle, était plutôt de mon avis. Aussi, Ron m'a parlé de la nouvelle invention de ses frères. **

**Je parie que tu n'étais même pas au courant que Parchemess était une invention des Weasley. Comme la plupart se sont vendus dans l'enceinte de l'école sous le manteau, je mise que tu ne le savais pas. **

**Ceci ne doit pas vraiment t'inciter à t'y remettre, mais tant pis… **

**Pendant des semaines, j'ai suivi les conversations idiotes sur le parchemin principal et dès que je voyais une ligne écrite en vert ou argent ou un pseudonyme un peu… un pseudo qui me disait quelque chose ayant un vague rapport avec toi ou encore une écriture un peu penchée, classe et acérée… dès que je voyais quelque chose comme ça, je me précipitais sur la personne pour avoir une conversation privée et découvrir si ça pouvait être toi. **

**J'ai même parlé quatre soirées d'affilées avec un certain beaugossedeserpy avant d'être viscéralement sûr que ce mec ne pouvait pas être toi et pourtant, il y avait tous les détails permettant de faire le rapprochement avec Serpentard, mec, septième année, riche, pompeux etc… **

**Mais ce n'était pas toi, c'était Blaise et je t'avoue que j'en étais très heureux, car ce type était d'une superficialité à pleurer et je ne voulais pas t'avoir traqué tant de temps pour une telle déception. **

**J'ai parlé avec une foule de mecs et la plupart étaient bien des Serpentards. **

**J'ai dû tomber sur presque tous les gars de ton dortoir, presque… mais de toute façon je m'en fichais bien parce que je t'ai reconnu presque immédiatement… à cause du dessin. **

**J'étais aux anges que tu ais ce petit côté distant et ton pseudo était comme un appel à l'imagination. **

**Je me suis totalement posé en charmeur de serpent, comme tu me l'as dit une fois. **

**C'était… joli, comme expression. J'aimais bien. **

**J'aurai aimé réussir… car le plus charmé de nous deux, c'était moi. **

**J'aurai voulu que l'on se connaisse encore mieux, Dray. **

**En vrai… **

**Et bon… dans la forêt, la première fois… j'ai ressenti comme une espèce de… tressaillement. **

**Et je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais je ne voulais plus de ces petits jeux sur Parchemess, je voulais encore du vrai, plus que vrai. **

**Et surtout… encore de ses fameux tressaillements. **

**Alors non, cela ne me suffisait plus. **

**Et la seconde fois, dans la forêt… je ne savais pas si tu allais réellement être furieux contre moi. **

**Je me doutais que ça n'allait pas se passer exactement comme on s'y attendait. **

**Souvent, on pense que ce sont les Gryffondors qui sont les plus imprévisibles. **

**Mais ce n'est pas vrai… moi je saurai prévoir le comportement de chacun des Gryffondors que je connais, mais le tien… je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer. **

**Comment ça allait se passer… toi et moi? **

**Et puis maintenant, je sais… **

**J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, je t'attendais. **

**Tu as surgis, furieux et légèrement dépenaillé, et c'était même plutôt… sexy. **

**Je pense que je peux employer ce genre d'adjectifs, car même si je ne suis pas censé être homo, ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite me laisse songeur et la tête pleine de questions. **

**Tu ne voulais pas m'attaquer alors que j'étais à terre, désarmé. **

**Honnêtement, c'était un prétexte, tu ne peux pas le nier! Car cela ne t'aurait pas dérangé autrefois. **

**Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'as aucun honneur, mais en tout cas cela ne te ressemblait pas, ou du moins, ne ressemblait pas au Malfoy que je connaissais, celui d'avant Parchemess. **

**Mais passons… **

**Entre nous, c'était bien partit pour un affrontement, aussi je me suis levé et je t'ai provoqué. **

**Seulement ce n'était pas le genre de provocations auxquelles tu t'attendais et… **

**Voilà. **

**S'en est suivi notre sorte de… corps à corps. **

**Mais bon sang, comment t'as pu me suivre dans un tel délire? **

**Tu savais très bien que j'avais forcément ma baguette sur moi puisqu'on en a besoin pour faire fonctionner Parchemess! **

**Mais tu voulais d'un corps à corps? Pas vrai? **

**De toute façon… ton baiser parle pour toi! Et puis c'est tout! **

**… **

**Bon… d'accord… honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est toi qui a commencé, mais tu y as répondu, c'est le principal! **

**Et qui que ce soit, de toi ou de moi, qui ait commencé, moi aussi j'y ai répondu. **

**Et je… **

**J'ai aimé ça, Dray. **

**J'aurais voulu que tu ne partes pas… pas si vite. **

**J'aurais voulu que ça continue encore un peu. **

**Non, je ne voulais pas que ça aille plus loin, mais j'aurais voulu au moins analyser, comprendre, accepter ce qu'il s'est passé… entre nous. **

**Et surtout… discuter avec toi. **

**Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… commencer par devenir… amis? **

**Amis seulement? **

**En fait… pas vraiment, tu remarqueras le «commencer». **

**Mais je suis un peu perdu là. **

**Je voudrais au moins que tu me répondes. **

**Par lettre, puisque tu sembles avoir délaissé Parchemess (même si je le garde toujours sur moi, attendant la vibration qui me dira que Slaverin s'est enfin connecté). **

**Ne pense pas que c'est juste une mauvaise blague de ma part, car je me suis moi aussi trop exposé et dévoilé à toi et je risque gros en te faisant confiance. **

**Je fais sûrement une énorme erreur, comme ne cesse de me le répéter Ron. **

**Mais que veux-tu, tu es quand même une jolie aventure, une aventure excitante, et je ne regrette rien même si on en reste là, même si tu me fais cent mille coups de pute demain avec cette lettre en ta possession. **

**Renoue le contact avec moi, s'il te plait. Qui sait… peut-être que j'arriverais à te charmer à nouveau? **

**Harry Potter, **

**qui aimerait bien t'embrasser à nouveau. **

**(mais qui ne sait pas pourquoi) **

**PS****: sois gentil, avec Hedwige, si tu veux qu'elle n'abîme pas nos futures lettres… **

**Je lui ai demandé une réponse de ta part, alors… évidemment si tu la chasses et qu'elle revient bredouille, je comprendrais… **

**

* * *

**

_Potter _

_Ta putain de chouette m'a trop foutu la honte. _

_Tu aurais pu lui apprendre à atterrir correctement (et pas dans mon porridge) ou au moins m'envoyer ta lettre à un moment où j'aurais été seul. _

_Non seulement, tout le monde sait que j'ai reçu un courrier de toi __(tu peux jamais faire comme tout le monde, toi, il faut que tu ais une chouette blanche reconnaissable comme tienne au premier coup d'œil!) mais, en plus, tout Poudlard sait que je vais te répondre. _

_Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me tirer avec ta chouette sur l'épaule pour t'écrire cette lettre en paix. _

_Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça et je suis sûr que tu es bien content. _

_Personnellement, j'aurais préféré plus de discrétion de ta part! _

_Tu fais vraiment chier et crois-moi, si tu veux réellement m'envoûter une seconde fois, tu es mal parti! _

_Pourquoi une seconde fois? _

_Parce qu'à ma grande honte j'ai beaucoup aimé jouer avec toi, alors que je pensais être pour toi un parfait inconnu. _

_Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé mieux te connaître en d'autres circonstances. _

_Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas, mais en première année je t'ai proposé mon amitié. _

_Tu l'as refusée pour de bonnes raisons, sans doute, et à présent, la donne a changé du tout au tout. _

_Tu peux en penser ce que tu veux, Potter. Traite-moi de je ne sais quoi, mais puisque je n'avais pas eu ton amitié, j'ai voulu devenir ton ennemi. _

_Et un ennemi digne de ce nom, c'est quelque chose de non négligeable… qui compte. _

_J'ai réussi, apparemment. _

_«Un pilier important dans une vie»? _

_J'aime bien cette idée-là. Tu me flattes. _

_Donc, nous sommes ennemis, point. _

_Pourquoi alors, est-ce que je prends la peine de te répondre? _

_Parce que je ne comprends pas ton attitude! _

_Ton ami Weaslaid a tout à fait raison, je te hais, je le hais encore plus et ta Sang-de-bourbe de copine avec! _

_Mon opinion ne changera pas et je vous emmerde! _

_Alors ne cherche pas à me connaître. _

_Reste dans ton coin, sort avec la mini belette, écoute les sages conseils de Granger et éclate-toi tout au long de la journée avec ton meilleur pote. _

_Et moi… oublie-moi. _

_On est pas du même monde que je sache? _

_Et ce baiser… que tu as commencé! je ne sais pas quoi en dire, alors je n'en dirais rien. _

_Je ne parle pas avec des espèces de coincés du bulbe dans ton genre incapable de regarder la vérité en face. _

_Non mais va te faire foutre, Potter! Et ensuite on en reparlera! _

_Ça m'énerve ça! _

_«_**Je ne suis pas censé être homo**_»! Et après tu fomentes des plans comme ça? _

_Soit un peu honnête avec toi-même, bordel de merde! Tu fantasmes sur moi, et je te fais bander! _

_Dis pas le contraire, je l'ai senti. _

_Alors regarde autour de toi, matte un peu ton pote la belette sous la douche et tu découvriras qu'il est musclé comme un dieu et que ses taches de rousseurs lui vont à ravir et vous ferez un très joli couple. _

_Lâche-moi et n'attends plus rien de moi. _

_… _

_Mais si jamais tu veux encore poursuivre cette discussion, réponds donc à ces questions: _

_Est-ce que tu es seulement conscient de ce que tu veux réellement? Des conséquences éventuelles, si jamais tu passais à l'acte? _

_Et surtout… je me pose des questions sur tes sentiments à mon égard. _

_Evidemment, si tu ne réponds pas à ces questions… cela voudra dire que je n'étais effectivement qu'une aventure sympathique histoire de passer le temps. _

_T'es vraiment désœuvré depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus. _

_Arrête de tourner autour du pot pour une fois. _

_Lâche-toi… ou pas. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

**

* * *

**

**Draco, **

**Tu me sembles un tout petit peu beaucoup remonté contre moi - à peine. **

**C'est vrai que Hedwige a raté son atterrissage et qu'elle en a foutu partout sur tes vêtements (et que toute la grande salle s'est esclaffée de rire quand tu t'es mis à vociférer) mais je ne trouve pas que tu te sois tant que ça tapé la honte… **

**… **

**Mouahahaha!**

**J'avoue! Tu étais complètement ridicule avec du porridge sur tes vêtements, mais Parkinson a vite fait disparaître tout ça. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle est prévenante! **

**Hum… **

**C'est vrai que tout le monde ne cesse de parler de ça, maintenant. **

**Pourquoi Harry Potter envoie-t-il une lettre à Draco Malfoy? **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir écrit dans cette lettre pour que Malfoy se tire vite fait avec la chouette arctique ? (Tu sais, tu étais assez mignon avec Hedwige sur l'épaule, soit dit en passant.) **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui répondre? **

**Ils ne se sont pas battus depuis longtemps! Qu'est-ce qui se trame entre eux! **

**C'est vrai que je me réjouis un petit peu de cette situation (même si je n'en montre rien). **

**Quand je dis que je voudrais mieux te connaître, je ne dis pas cela en l'air. J'en ai parlé à mes meilleurs amis et je n'ai aucune honte à ce que tout le monde le sache. **

**Mais ce qui me rend le plus heureux, c'est que malgré mon manque de diplomatie, tu m'ais répondu. **

**Tu sais, je trouve ça étrange que, lorsque je n'étais pas censé te connaître, tu n'ais jamais parlé de Sang-de-bourbe ou autres choses agréables du même genre. **

**Cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de Draco, celui que je suis censé connaître: mon ennemi, et un autre Draco, celui que j'aimerais découvrir et que j'ai à peine entraperçu: le Dray de Parchemess, le Dray de la forêt. **

**Tu auras beau faire ton connard avec des insultes qui sonnent à présent faux, je ne changerai pas d'opinion. **

**Mais c'est vrai aussi que je ne pourrais pas tolérer bien longtemps le Malfoy d'avant. **

**Aussi, si tu décides d'en rester à cette attitude, je n'aurais plus d'autre choix que de faire une croix sur toi. **

**Et même en tant qu'ennemi, Malfoy! **

**De toute façon, l'école sera bientôt finie et on ne se reverra plus. **

**Je ne resterai pas en contact avec un petit con dans ton genre, tu comprends? **

**Alors, c'était peut être bien sympathique de se battre dans les airs, toi et moi, pour ravir le vif d'or mais il n'y aura plus de maisons après Poudlard, il ne restera plus rien de notre soit-disant rivalité et on ne se reverra plus. **

**Tu ne veux vraiment plus jamais avoir affaire à moi, tu en es sûr? **

**Pour répondre à tes questions: **

_Est-ce que tu es seulement conscient de ce que tu veux réellement? _

**Ce que je veux réellement, non je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais j'en ai une vague idée. **

**Oui tu me fais bander, quand je te regarde, quand je pense à toi. **

**Je me suis déjà branlé la nuit en imaginant que l'on couchait ensemble. **

**Et je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de voir si j'éprouvais cette envie pour Ron ou pour un autre mec. (En même temps, tu ressemble un peu à une fille, je suis sûr que tu serais à croquer en petite robe, huhu.) **

**Mais ne crois pas que je te baratine pour t'avoir dans mon lit quand je dis que je veux mieux te connaître. **

**Dans mon lit, sans me vanter, je peux avoir qui je veux, quand je veux! **

_Des conséquences éventuelles, si jamais tu passais à l'acte? _

**Là, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi tu parles. **

**Me rapprocher de toi ne me semble pas si catastrophique. **

**Après tout… on est adulte, on vit notre vie comme on l'entend. **

**Et tous les deux, on n'a même plus de parents pour nous imposer leurs désirs et nous dicter notre conduite, c'est pas comme si tu allais te faire tuer par ton père ou être déshérité. **

**La guerre est finie, et il n'y a même plus de problème de camps ou de je ne sais quoi. **

**De quelles conséquences, de quels actes tu parlesexactement? **

**D'acte sexuel? Là… je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien du tout. **

**Je suis vierge du cul et je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe entre mecs. **

**Je préfère ne pas trop y penser en détail, car si cela m'excite, cela me fait peur également. **

_Et surtout… je me pose des questions sur tes sentiments à mon égard._

**Je m'en pose aussi et je crois que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. **

**Je t'aime. **

**HP. **

**PS****: ne t'affole pas, cela ne veut absolument rien dire de spécial. **

**

* * *

**

(Le message est un peu froissé, c'est une boule de papier qui a roulé à travers la salle de classe jusqu'au pied de Harry.)

_Potter, c'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée de m'avoir envoyé cette lettre juste avant les cours! _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander des précisions et si un prof interceptait ce message, jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner. _

_… _

_Tu m'aimes? _

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? _

_C'est n'importe quoi! _

_Qu'est- ce que tu aimerais chez moi? _

**

* * *

**

**Et bien… ce n'est pas facile de répondre à cette question. C'est surtout… inexplicable. **

**Mais j'aime assez ta personnalité, ton charisme, ton côté mystérieux qui me donne envie de te découvrir, d'être le seul à te percer, à te séduire. **

**J'aime ton côté râleur, jamais content, ton côté «je me la pète trop beau gosse intelligent» mais surtout les aspects un peu fragiles et traumatisés de ta personnalité que tu dissimules et que j'ai envie de chambouler. **

**Tu es un défi que je désire relever. **

**C'est difficile à expliquer… **

**Mais ne t'emballe pas. **

**Je… J'ai dit ça comme ça. Ça ne veut rien dire de spécial. **

**

* * *

**

_Un défi? _

_Je me disais aussi, tu ne peux pas vraiment m'aimer. _

_Ce serait débile de ta part. _

_Tu ne me connais pas. _

**

* * *

**

**Moui… mais je ne demande que ça. **

**Tu sais, quitte à écrire des petits mots de ce genre, autant reprendre Parchemess? **

**En plus, on risque de se faire capter par le prof. **

**Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un lépreux. **

**

* * *

**

_Je ne te regarde pas comme un lépreux, Potty! _

_Et Parchemess n'est plus autorisé en cours, il y a des sorts de détection. _

_A moins que tes Weasley en aient créé une nouvelle version qui passe à travers les mailles du filet ? _

**

* * *

**

**Non, pas encore. Mais ils planchent sur une nouvelle version. **

**Ils veulent étendre le projet Parchemess au delà de Poudlard alors, évidemment, ce sera plus perfectionné, avec des sortes de petits dessins animés pour illustrer ce que tu écris et même des sons. Enfin… les gens comme toi qui savent dessiner n'en ont pas besoin (tu ne voudrais pas me refaire un dessin?). **

**… **

**Mais et ce soir? **

**Tu voudrais bien reprendre au moins une conversation avec moi? **

**

* * *

**

_Non, je n'ai pas très envie. _

(Un petit dessin a été griffonné en dessous de cette simple phrase. Il représente cette fois ci un Draco bien reconnaissable avec les cheveux plaqué en arrière et l'air bougon, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Une animation magique le fait cligner des yeux de temps à autre pour accentuer son côté boudeur.)

**

* * *

**

(Harry a renvoyé le même message.)

_Non, je n'ai pas très envie. _

**Merci pour le dessin. **

**Mais regarde… **

(On peut voir à côté du Draco griffonné un petit Harry pas très bien fait mais reconnaissable à ses lunettes, sa cicatrice et à ses cheveux en pétard qui enlace le blond tout rougissant.)

**

* * *

**

**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? **

**Je t'ai vu jeter un sort au dessin, qu'est-ce que t'en as fait? **

**Tu ne me le renvoies pas? **

**

* * *

**

_Non, je préfère le garder. _

**

* * *

**

**J'ai le droit de le voir, non? ****S'il te plaît! **

* * *

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. _

**

* * *

**

**… **

**Tu seras là ce soir? **

**Je suis en manque de toi… **

( Une petite tête de Harry mal dessinée et ébouriffé pleure derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes. )

**

* * *

**

_Peut-être. _

**

* * *

**

**_A suivre… _**

**

* * *

**

Merci beaucoup à Ishtar d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

**RAR colective: **

**Chrys63, Amandaaa, Artoung, Freaky-fair, Shlaguevuc, Demoiselle Altanien, Black Sharne, Greemy, CamDark, Flore Jade, Cyrano, Maria, Serdra, Oxaline, Myrmeca, Lo hana ni, Lilly.malefoy, Clôtho, Allima, Morgane, Ptit bou, Miss°DiAs, Onarluca, MaliMoo'n, Celenelen, Lisylys, Crystal d'avalon, Kaorulabelle, Chipie, Fullmetal, Tiayel, Jouzetsuka, Lunny, Gabi, Lemoncurd, Loryah, Ptite Puce, Vif d'or, F0etus, Ayuluna, Tiffany Shin, Slydawn, Aki no Sabaku, Daiya, Mily Black, Cyzia, SithGirl, Demoniac Cat's, Ishtar205, Just-lulu, Nemesis.drake, Vega264, Doudaah. **

Merci à vous tous, pour les reviews et les «Joyeux Noël». Encore une fois, bonne et heureuse année, bonne rentré aussi. Promis, les prochaines reviews, j'essaye d'y répondre… à chacun de vous, comme le veux FF, le grand. Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent, je suis contente de vous avoir surpris pour la plupart. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.

Comme je le vois, la plupart d'entre vous, pensait à peu près la même chose que moi à propos du film HP4: on ne voit pas du tout assez Draco! C'est un scandale! Mdr… Harry joue trop mal, l'intrigue est coupé à la hache. On est tout de même tous d'accord sur un point: Rogue est vraiment trop fort! EXPDR!

Certain me propose quelques pseudos pour Ryrry: Vif d'or, Vert Emeraude, GoldenBoy, GodricbottelesfessesdeSalazar, QuiapeurdugrandméchantVolkdycpasmoi, megabogoss321, Buck l'hyppogriffe, Harry (?), Griffy, le vengeur masqué, Tuxedo, Maaster ( idée de Black Sharne et ma préféré, pour le moment ), lion de macédoine, balafré, catzieu, mistério, grifador, mirador, spartacus, magus, yinéyang, dvinkic (?)…

Sinon, une petite précision: je veux essayer d'écrire cette histoire complètement en correspondance, avec Parchemess de préférence. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… mais c'est là toutela difficulté.

Je pense qu'il doit rester encore deux ou trois chapitres après celui là. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien.

Il y en a une qui n'a pas compris le pseudo de Dray, alors je l'explique: son pseudo est composé du mot slave ( esclave en anglais ) et Slytherin, ce qui donne Slaaverin ( avec deux a car c'est plus coulant, plus sSSsSsserpentaard ). Et cela voudrait dire… oh puis non… là, c'est à vous de vous imaginer la signification que donne Dray à son pseudo, sinon ça perd de son mystère. ( D'ailleurs, Cyrano, tu peux le reprendre si tu veux, hihi. Vous avez le droit de tout me prendre, allez-y! C'est gratuit! Le nom de Parchemess aussi, hihihi. )

Voilà, j'ai bien relu toutes vos reviews et je ne crois pas avoir oublié de questions.

Gros bisous à vous tous et encore merci beaucoup bande de tit chenapans d'amûr!

Et maintenant c'est à vous! Rev, rev, reviews! ( Imaginez un pokemon review? N'est-il pas mignon? )

Levia, levia, leviathoune ( Imaginez un poekemon laviathoune? N'est-t-il pas tout choupiné d'amûr?)


	5. Mise au point

**Parchemess **

**

* * *

**

**Mode d'emploi : **Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, quand les dortoirs sont fermés. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard. _Fic yaoi, pas de spoiler du tome VI, rating M._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : **Mise au point.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Salut Dray, t'en as mis du temps! **

**

* * *

**

_Hum… _

_Salut. _

**

* * *

**

**Tu es venu finalement! Tu ne m'en veux plus? **

**

* * *

**

_Ne sois pas si présomptueux, je t'en veux encore._

**_

* * *

_**

**Mais tu es venu… **

**

* * *

**

_Oui. _

**

* * *

**

**Et ben! Je sens que ça va repartir aussi follement qu'avant! **

**

* * *

**

_Tu l'as dit… _

**

* * *

**

**… **

**

* * *

**

_Que veux-tu que je te dise? C'est une situation difficile, j'essaye au moins d'être cordial car, crois-moi, j'aurais plutôt envie de t'en mettre une. _

**

* * *

**

**Au lieu d'être… cordial, pour ne pas dire coincé, pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas que tu m'aimes aussi? **

**

* * *

**

**… **

**Dray? **

**

* * *

**

**Oups, je lui ai fait peur. **

**

* * *

**

**OoOoO **

**

* * *

**

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne! _

**

* * *

**

**Tu te reconnectes? Si c'était pour rester déconnecté à peine dix minutes, c'était pas trop la peine de faire ta chochotte.**

**

* * *

**

_Attention, Potter! Tu commences à me prendre sérieusement la tête! _

**

* * *

**

**Pourquoi tu t'es donné la peine de revenir, dans ce cas?**

**

* * *

**

_Mais… _

_Bon sang! On ne demande pas aux gens ce genre de choses! _

_On ne t'a jamais dit ça? _

**

* * *

**

**Et pourquoi pas? J'aimerais que tu me le dises.**

**

* * *

**

_Mais tu es malade? De un, cela ne se demande pas, point! Et de deux: Oh oh, Potter! Je suis toujours Malfoy ! _

_Merde, j'ai créé les badges A bas Potter ! Tu m'as cassé le nez y'a deux ans. Le nez! _

_La liste de nos divergences serait sans fin, je préfère me limiter à ces deux exemples. _

**

* * *

**

**Et alors? Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire dans le cas présent. Et puis toi aussi tu m'as cassé le nez, l'année d'après. Alors…**

**

* * *

**

_Nous sommes ennemis. Je pourrais même dire «ennemi juré», mais je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans le mélodrame. _

**

* * *

**

**C'est du passé tout cela.**

**Mais d'accord, tu as été très très vilain. Tu mériterais une sévère correction, cela te ferait déculpabiliser.**

**Tu aimes les fessées?**

**

* * *

**

_… _

_Potter… _

_Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin… _

**

* * *

**

**Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. Moi j'aimerais bien te donner une gentille fessée. **

**

* * *

**

_Tu es exaspérant. _

**

* * *

**

**Mais tu restes malgré tout… **

**

* * *

**

_Ta gueule avec ça! Je reste pour comprendre où tu veux en venir avec moi, voilàtout ! _

**

* * *

**

**Pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrais, vu comment tu me parles? Dis-moi, Malfoy, je suis réellement redevenu un moins que rien depuis la dernière fois? **

**

* * *

**

_… _

_Non… _

**

* * *

**

**Non quoi? **

**

* * *

**

_Non, tu n'es pas un moins que rien, et tu ne l'as jamais été à mes yeux. Je suis simplement énervé après toi. Tu peux le comprendre? _

**

* * *

**

**Oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela me changeait beaucoup de d'habitude. Pourtant, je pensais sincèrement que si on apprenait à mieux se connaître, cet état de fait changerait un tant soit peu. **

**

* * *

**

_Et tu n'as trouvé que ce moyen?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Honnêtement, est-ce que tu peux en imaginer un autre qui aurait été aussi efficace? **

**

* * *

**

_Là, maintenant… non._

**_

* * *

_**

**Je peux te laisser du temps, si tu veux. **

**

* * *

**

_Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour l'instant._

_Très bien. Je vais tenter de modérer ma colère._

_Maintenant, explique-toi._

**_

* * *

_**

**C'est simple. **

**Nous discutons sur Pachemess, parce que c'est amusant. **

**

* * *

**

_… _

_C'est maigre comme explication, et puis… _

_Je ne sais plus trop… si c'est si amusant. Cela me semble même assez sérieux. _

**

* * *

**

**Mais si! **

**Rappelle-toi. **

**Tu adorais ça, tu venais chaque soir. Parfois même dans la journée.**

**

* * *

**

_Je ne venais pas tant que ça! Et puis, c'est différent à présent. Je sais que tu sais qui je suis… _

_Cela fait toute la différence. La magie n'opère plus. _

**

* * *

**

**Oui, je sais qui tu es. Mais cela reste magique pour moi. Même si je sais très bien qui tu es… **

**

* * *

**

_Tu ne me connais que superficiellement._

**_

* * *

_**

**C'est de ton physique dont tu parles quand tu dis «superficiellement»? **

**

* * *

**

_Haha… ce que c'est pas drôle._

**_

* * *

_**

**Même physiquement, je te connais au-delà de la superficialité. **

**Je peux te décrire comme si c'était moi qui t'avais fait. **

**

* * *

**

_Hum… _

**

* * *

**

**Regarde plutôt.**

**Tu as les cheveux blonds, presque blancs… **

**Ils pourraient être doux… si tu ne mettais pas autant de gel pour te coiffer ainsi. **

**

* * *

**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma coiffure? Elle est parfaite! _

**

* * *

**

**Oui, oui, parfaite… si on aime les casques, évidemment. **

**

* * *

**

_Personnellement, je préfère les casques aux brosses à chiottes. _

**

* * *

**

**Tout de suite les grands mots! **

**

* * *

**

_Quand on me cherche, on me trouve. _

**

* * *

**

**C'est ça, mais laisse-moi plutôt poursuivre… **

**Je connais ta peau, elle est pâle et elle me donne aussi l'impression d'être douce. J'aime m'imaginer la toucher. **

**Je connais ta voix, elle joue parfaitement avec les mots, ordonne, écrase et humilie. Mais je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule fois murmurer doucement et j'aimerais en entendre beaucoup plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

**

* * *

**

_Je vois… _

**

* * *

**

**Je connais aussi ton sourcil! **

**

* * *

**

_Mon quoi? … sourcil… _

**

* * *

**

**Ouiiiii! **

**Ton magnifique et merveilleux sourcil qui se soulève tout seul. **

**

* * *

**

_Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Potter? Tu es complètement endommagé du cerveau, c'est la fin… _

**

* * *

**

**Quand tu soulèves les deux c'est que t'es vraiment très très septique.**

**D'ailleurs! Je suis sûr que tu le fais en ce moment!**

**

* * *

**

_Même pas vrai! _

**

* * *

**

**Est-ce que tu sais le nombre d'heures où j'ai essayé de soulever un unique sourcildevant un miroir?**

**

* * *

**

_T'es un grand malade, y'a pas à dire… Un fétichiste des sourcils, on aura tout vu avec toi. _

**

* * *

**

**Dis donc! T'es vraiment irritant, ce soir! **

**Je ne suis pas un fétichiste, je ne suis pas pervers à ce point. Tout de même. J'ai des pensées salaces, mais rien qui ne concerne ton sourcil. **

**

* * *

**

_Quoi tu n'aime pas que je te rende malade? _

**

* * *

**

**Être malade à cause de toi? **

**Non… je préfère être malade de toi… nuance.**

**

* * *

**

_… _

**

* * *

**

**Je sais, je sais… **

**Tu es ému devant une telle déclaration de ma part, mais il ne faut pas.**

**

* * *

**

_Boarf… Tu sais, j'ai connu mieux… _

**

* * *

**

**Comment ça, mieux? **

**

* * *

**

_Crois-moi… tu ne veux pas le savoir. _

**

* * *

**

**… **

**

* * *

**

_Potter? _

**

* * *

**

**Dis? Tu ne veux pas m'appeler Harry? Moi je t'appelle bien Draco, même en vrai, et tu ne m'en as pas empêché… alors… **

**S'il te plaît? **

**

* * *

**

_… _

_Je ne sais pas. _

**

* * *

**

**Et bien essaye, vas-y… parle-moi. **

**Dis quelque chose… **

**Dray? **

(Un petit cœur dessiné palpite doucement à côté du mot Dray.)

**

* * *

**

_Harry… _

_Je connais des choses, moi aussi, sur toi…_

**

* * *

**

**Ha oui? **

**

* * *

**

_Oui. _

**

* * *

**

**Quoidonc? **

**

* * *

**

_Je connais bien tes yeux. _

**

* * *

**

**… ils sont verts, voilà tout.**

**

* * *

**

_Si tu le dis. _

**

* * *

**

**Et toi, tu en dis quoi? **

**

* * *

**

_Je dis que tes yeux abondent de centaines d'émotions variées. _

_Je dis que je te connais, car je peux déchiffrer chacune d'entre elles. _

_Je dis que j'adore ça. _

_Je dis que regarder tes yeux, au moins une fois dans la journée, m'est indispensable. _

_Je dis que les voir se teinter de colère, grâce à moi, est jubilatoire. _

_Je dis que créer d'autres émotions dans tes yeux seraient une possibilité attirante, mais effrayante également. _

_Je dis que si je te parle en ce moment c'est parce que je ne voudrais pas, après Poudlard, ne plus te revoir. _

_… _

_Mais ne t'imagine pas des choses non plus._

**

* * *

**

**Et ben… **

**

* * *

**

_Et bien quoi? _

**

* * *

**

**C'est une déclaration tout à fait acceptable! **

**

* * *

**

_Ce n'était pas une déclaration! _

**

* * *

**

**Cela y ressemblait pourtant.**

**

* * *

**

_Je t'ai dit de ne rien t'imaginer. _

**

* * *

**

**Je sais… mais dis donc! Tu passes carrément du coq à l'âne. Tu étais énervé contre moi et d'un coup tu me dis ça? **

**

* * *

**

_Je suis habitué à être énervé contre toi… C'est presque quotidien que je sois irrité à cause de toi._

_Mais il n'y a pas que ça…_

_

* * *

_

**Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le reprocher… **

**Alors, tu as dit que tu voulais me revoir après Poudlard. **

**Tu l'as bien dit?**

**

* * *

**

_Oui, j'ai dit quelque chose comme ça. Et après? _

**

* * *

**

**Et comment tu verrais ça? **

**

* * *

**

_Je ne sais pas trop… _

**

* * *

**

**Draco? Ce ne serait pas toi qui te voilerais la face, cette fois-ci? **

**

* * *

**

_Peut-être, mais je n'y comprends plus rien! Une fois, tu m'as parlé comme si l'homosexualité te choquait! Comme si tu étais à mille lieux d'être gay._

**_

* * *

_**

**C'est vrai… j'ai fait ça. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas censé être gay. Je n'ai, ou plutôt je n'avais jamais ressenti d'attirance pour un homme. Enfin… pas une attirance sexuelle. Mais comment dire, c'était peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais envisagé cela sous cet angle et puis lorsque tu en as parlé, je me suis mis à imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner et voilà…**

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà quoi? Tu t'es mis à imaginer quoi? _

**

* * *

**

**Tout d'abord… je me suis imaginé les Serpentards en général… **

**

* * *

**

_Quoi? _

**

* * *

**

**Je vous imaginais dans votre dortoir, en train de parler de cul, de sexe, de seins, de sperme… bref, de choses très salaces.**

**Je vous imaginais en train de parler de fellations et de vous chamailler sur la meilleure manière de les faire et… que pour prouver que chacun avait la meilleure technique, vous…**

**

* * *

**

_C'est bon, je crois savoir où tu veux en venir, 'Ry. _

_Le vrai foutoir au dortoir, soixante-neuf dans tous les sens, c'est bien ça?_

**

* * *

**

**Et bien, je ne suis pas allé jusque-là. **

**En fait… je me suis arrêté à une image dans ma tête. Une image assez choquante, qui m'a bien calmé pour trois jours.**

**

* * *

**

_Et cette image… c'était quoi? (Je crains le pire…) _

**

* * *

**

**C'était toi… **

**

* * *

**

_Moi _

_… _

_Et je faisais quoi? _

**

* * *

**

**Tu…**

**Tu ne faisais rien… tu prenais du plaisir… c'est tout.**

**

* * *

**

_Du plaisir? Comme quand je te fais sortir de tes gonds? _

**

* * *

**

**Non, pas trop… **

**Rassure-moi, tu le fais exprès?**

**

* * *

**

_Bien sûr._

**_

* * *

_**

**Pourquoi? C'est pour dissimuler une gêne? **

**

* * *

**

_Une gêne? Tu sais, 'Ry, je suis dans mon lit, en pyjama sous la couette et mes rideaux sont tirés. Alors ce n'est pas à travers ce Parchemess que tu pourrais voir une quelconque… gêne._

**_

* * *

_**

**Tu bandes? **

**

* * *

**

_… _

_Oui… un peu._

**

* * *

**

**Pourquoiseulement un peu? (Moi j'ai une trique d'enfer.) **

**

* * *

**

_Va savoir… _

**

* * *

**

**Et si je te disais que… j'imaginais que c'était moi qui te donnais du plaisir, tu répondrais quoi?**

**

* * *

**

_Je te répondrais: continue._

**_

* * *

_**

**Et si je te disais que… t'imaginer comme cela m'a donné envie de connaître le goût du sperme, qu'est-ce que tu répondrais à ça?**

**

* * *

**

_Je te répondrais: pourvu que ce soit le mien… _

**

* * *

**

**Dray… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis homo, mais quand je t'ai imaginé nu, assis sur ton lit, les jambes écartées, en train de gémir et de quémander… Quand je me suis imaginé, à genoux devant toi, en train de sucer ton sexe, de te lécher, de te goûter… Je n'avais jamais bandé aussi dur de toute ma vie. J'ai cru que je pourrais exploser sans me branler, mais je l'ai fait… Je me suis masturbé comme un dingue en pensant à toi. **

**Et de ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?**

**

* * *

**

_Je dis que je suis bon pour les travaux manuels._

_J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, cette fois je pense… _

**_

* * *

_**

**Hooooo…**

**Pourquoi?**

**

* * *

**

_Parce que… je dois ménager ma main droite. _

**

* * *

**

**Mais moi je veux te voir te libérer de ta crampe!**

**Comment faire?**

**

* * *

**

_Et tu te demandes encore si tu es homo après ça? _

**

* * *

**

**Oh mais non, je ne me demande plus. Je sais! **

**

* * *

**

_Ah, tu vois! _

**

* * *

**

**Et je ne suis pas homo! **

**

* * *

**

(Un petit dessin apparaît, il représente Draco en train de soulever un seul sourcil, dubitatif.)

**

* * *

**

**Hihi, c'est trop chou! (Même si j'aurais préféré ce que je te demandais plus haut!) **

**Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis… DRACOSEXUEL!**

**

* * *

**

_…_

_Les bras m'en tombent._

**_

* * *

_**

**Ramasse-les, tu en as besoin pour écrire.**

**

* * *

**

_Dracosexuel? _

**

* * *

**

**Dracosexuel. **

**

* * *

**

_… _

**

* * *

**

**Hé! **

**

* * *

**

_Mais comment sais-tu que tu es… hum… Dracosexuel? Tu n'as essayé avec personne d'autre, alors je me demande bien comment tu peux en être sûr._

**_

* * *

_**

**Tu as peut-être raison.**

**Pour le savoir… je me dois forcément essayer avec d'autres gens. Plein!**

**Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'étais pas vierge. Je devrais donner mon cul à n'importe qui, histoire de voir.**

**Pourquoi pas Blaise ou Colin? **

**Et puis, n'importe qui peut faire l'affaire? C'est juste histoire de vérifier, hein? **

**

* * *

**

_Heu… _

_'Ry? _

_Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu t'enflammes. Mais plus __pour que tu développes ton idée, que tu argumentes… _

**

* * *

**

**Monsieur Malfoy aurait-il besoin d'être rassuré? **

**

* * *

**

_Monsieur Malfoy aime surtout qu'on lui envoie des fleurs._

**_

* * *

_**

(Un petit Harry pas très bien dessiné, rougissant, cache puis montre un énorme bouquet de fleurs.)

**

* * *

**

_Mais que c'est… hum… mignon!_

_Tu t'améliores, dis-moi._

**_

* * *

_**

**Je dessine pas aussi bien que toi, mais je suis nostalgique de tes dessins alors j'en fait toute la journée, en ce moment… en cours. Dès que j'ai un coin de feuille libre. **

**Tu me manquais vraiment trop… **

**

* * *

**

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton but, Potter… heu, 'Ry, mais je dois bien reconnaître que tu me manquais aussi._

**_

* * *

_**

**Alors c'est décidé? On devient… heu… qu'est ce qu'on devient au juste? T'es prêt à aller jusqu'où? **

**

* * *

**

_Jusqu'où? Mais jusqu'où tu veux._

**_

* * *

_**

**C'est vrai? **

**

* * *

**

_Tant que ça ne sort pas du cadre Parchemess, bien sûr._

**_

* * *

_**

**Heu… Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès! **

**Mais ok, ça me va. C'est un bon début. **

**Jusqu'où je veux, mais sur Parchemess ou pas, ça ira loin. Je te préviens… **

**

* * *

**

_Je te rappelle que t'es puceau, tu peux quand même pas aller loin au point de me choquer._

**_

* * *

_**

**Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais? **

**

* * *

**

_Bon d'accord, on va éviter ça! Juste ça! Ok?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Ok, ok. **

**… **

**Mais je t'ai choqué, hahahaha! **

**

* * *

**

_Oui…_

**_

* * *

_**

**… **

**A ton tour… essaye de me choquer? **

**

* * *

**

_Il est tard. J'essaierai demain. J'ai besoin de penser à tout ça. _

**

* * *

**

**Ho… **

**Ne change pas d'avis d'ici demain, s'il te plaît. **

**

* * *

**

_Je vais éviter, tu risquerais de m'envoyer une autre lettre avec ta putain de chouette._

**_

* * *

_**

**Ou pire… **

**Je pourrai venir te parler en public… **

**Dans la Grande Salle… **

**En plein repas! **

**

* * *

**

_Je ne changerai pas d'avis, alors ne fais rien de tout!_

_Je veux que ça reste un secret… entre toi et moi. _

**

* * *

**

**… **

**Hermione et Ron sont au courant de mon côté. **

**

* * *

**

_Oui, mais dorénavant, tu ne leurs dis plus rien. Jure-le. Sur l'âme de ta défunte mère, Potter. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Heu… **

**D'accord. C'est juré. **

**Moi, je te donne l'autorisation d'en parler à qui tu veux. **

**(Et tu m'as encore appelé Potter, t'as vraiment du mal…) **

**

* * *

**

_(C'était juste pour faire plus sérieux, le Potter…) _

_Je n'en parlerai à personne! Je t'ai dit que c'était un secret!_

_Tu ne comprends pas que c'est précieux?_

_

* * *

_

Les choses précieuses peuvent l'être d'autant plus quand on peut les partager avec les autres.

* * *

_C'est comme ça! Pourquoi tu en demandes trop à chaque fois? Pourquoi tu veux aller plus vite que la musique?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Je… **

**Je suis un Gryffondor… **

**

* * *

**

_Haha._

_Bon, il est minuit passé. Il serait temps…_

**_

* * *

_**

**Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses si vite. Reste encore un petit peu. ****S'il te plaît. **

**

* * *

**

_Bon d'accord... Mais juste une demi-heure, ok?_

**_

* * *

_**

**Ok! **

(Un Harry stylisé explose d'un sourire éclatant.)

**

* * *

**

**_A suivre… _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dracosexuel **est un mot inventé par **Artoung**, une merveilleuse fanfiqueuse, ma préférée sur tout le fandom HPDM français.J'avais envie de lui rendre hommage, à elle, et à ma fic préféré d'elle: **Tu m'as bien regardé, Potter? **(Et j'ai demandé la permission, en plus! Si si!)

**

* * *

**

**NDA:** Pff, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre. C'était tendu entre eux et, surtout, tendu dans ma tête. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît quand même et que cette suite ne vous déçoit pas. Je pense que vous avez deviné que le chapitre suivant serait un peu plus chaud bouillant entre eux. Je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie énormément pour votre fanattitude. Si seulement le tiers d'entre vous pouvait aimer mes autres fics, j'en serais totalement et divinement comblée (car elles n'ont pas un super public, comme ici, notamment Draco's Deturn et Effet Papillon, pourtant je les écris avec attention et passion).

Gros bisous à tous, encore une fois. (Je vous aimeuh!)

Levia.

**Ps:** remontez-moi le moral, snif…

**Pps:** merci Ishtar, pour ta correction.


	6. Tout et rien

* * *

* * *

**Parchemess **

* * *

* * *

**Mode d'emploi : **Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, quand les dortoirs sont fermés. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : **Tout et rien…

* * *

* * *

**Fait chier! **

* * *

_Bonjour à toi aussi. _

* * *

**J'en ai vraiment trop marre! **

* * *

_Mais de quoi tu parles? _

* * *

**De ce truc, là… en cours… en DCFM! **

**Et bonjour… désolé. **

* * *

_Y'a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris? _

* * *

**C'est bon, laisse tomber… Je demanderai à Hermione.**

**J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.**

**

* * *

**

_Tu insinues quoi là? Que je ne saurais pas t'expliquer aussi bien que Miss Je-Sais-Tout!_

_

* * *

_

**Mais non, je n'insinue rien! J'ai juste pas envie de parler de cours avec toi. C'est tout! **

**

* * *

**

_C'est toi qui as commencé à mettre le sujet sur le tapis, je te signale! _

* * *

**Oui, je sais! Mais c'est parce que ça m'a trop énervé! **

* * *

_Et tu avais envie de me communiquer ton énervement pour ensuite passer à autre chosecomme un gros boulet ?_

_Mouais, ça te ressemble assez d'agir comme ça…_

_

* * *

_

**Naoooon! **

**Mais merde! J'ai pas réussi à créer un bouclier! **

* * *

_J'étais là, je m'en rappelle aussi bien que toi._

_Je ne vois pas ce qui t'énerve à ce point. C'est très difficile de faire des sorts de protection._

_

* * *

_

**Tu y es bien arrivé toi! **

* * *

_Oui, mais je savais le faire depuis longtemps. Mes parents me l'avaient appris. _

* * *

**Et ben, au moins ils t'apprenaient autre chose qu'être un vulgaire petit con hautain bouffi d'orgueil, ça me rassure.**

**

* * *

**

_Non mais oh! Je ne te permettrai jamais de critiquer mes parents, tu entends! _

* * *

**Je le lis plutôt, hem… Et y'avait un compliment qui se dissimulait dans ma phrase précédente.**

**

* * *

**

_Alors t'es comme ça toi? Quand y'a quelque chose qui te fait chier tu t'en prends aux autres? _

* * *

**Excuse-moi, je t'ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ça, je suis énervé…**

* * *

_Pourquoi es-tu si énervé? _

_Tu es jalouxparce que j'arrive à faire des boucliers et pas toi? _

* * *

**Non! C'est même pas ça…**

**

* * *

**

_C'est quoi alors? Et, s'il te plait, essayes d'être clair ce coup-ci._

_

* * *

_

**D'habitude, je suis capable de tout assimiler très facilement dans ce cours et là… pas du tout! **

**Pourquoi? **

**Je ne me comprends pas! Voilà!**

* * *

_Tu es capable d'assimiler des sorts d'attaque facilement. La défense c'est pas ton point fort, c'est tout. _

* * *

**Mais moi, je voudrais tellement que ce soit mon truc. Je trouve ça débile de ne savoir faire que des sorts d'attaque et j'aurais trouvé ça vachement classe de pouvoir faire un bouclier autour de moi pour me protéger, et d'autres avec, sans pour autant blesser ou tuer les personnes en face. **

* * *

_… _

_Pourquoi, tu penses encore devoir te battre un jour ou l'autre? Même sans guerre? _

_T'u n'en a pas un peu marre?_

* * *

**Ben… Je veux devenir Auror, je te l'ai pas dit? **

* * *

_Erk! Naon! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir! _

_Je reviens, je vais vomir un coup._

* * *

**Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est pas trop cool d'être Auror? **

* * *

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère? T'as vu un peu leurs uniformes? Ils font mal aux yeux tellement ils sont laids! _

* * *

**Ben non, je plaisante pas… J'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier, c'est un petit peu un rêve de gamin. **

**Y'en a qui veulent faire pompier, d'autre astronaute… Moi, je voudrais faire Auror. **

**Et je trouve leurs uniformes super classes, moi!**

* * *

_Mais, putain, je ne te comprends pas! _

_Tu pourrais vivre toute ta vie en jeune riche décadent, adulé de tous dans des maisons closes bohèmes et chics et, toi, tu veux faire… Auror! _

* * *

**T'as pas confondu tes envies avec les miennes, là? **

* * *

_… _

_Peut-être…_

* * *

**Tu veux être un jeune riche décadent adulé de tous dans une maison close, chic et bohème? Vaste programme…**

**Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait dans la vie?**

**

* * *

**

_Je n'ai pas le complexe du héros, comme toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aider les autres, de voir leur reconnaissance dans leurs yeux, pour me sentir exister._

_J'ai des plaisirs dans la vie qui sont purement égoïstes et qui me contentent pleinement._

_

* * *

_

**Mais t'as pas envie d'apporter ta pierre au vaste édifice qu'est l'humanité sur cette terre?**

**

* * *

**

_Hum… Je suis un Malfoy, je te le rappelle au cas où…_

_

* * *

_

**Et alors? Si y'a un rapport, j'y suis hermétique. **

* * *

_C'est simple. J'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère que ma pierre était déjà posée pour moi._

_

* * *

_

**Mais n'importe quoi! Je te parle de faire quelque chose par toi-même, qui contribue à changer les choses!**

**

* * *

**

_C'est bien ce que je te disais. _

_En tant que Malfoy, quand j'aurai terminé l'école, je serai à la tête d'une fortune colossale. Je vais devoir la faire fructifier, cela va sans dire, mais aussi redorer le blason des Malfoy auprès de l'opinion publique. Je vais distribuer pleins de gros chèques pour la recherche, Sainte Mangouste, des orphelinats, etc ... _

_Tout cela peut, dans ta vision, contribuer à «apporter ma pierre au vaste édifice qu'est l'humanité », n'est-ce pas? _

* * *

**Mouais… Vaguement. **

* * *

_Et puis, d'un autre côté, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de changer la face du monde. Cela me semble même relativement impossible, même en tant que Malfoy. _

_Ce sont les gens comme Tu-Sais-Qui qui veulent changer la face du monde. _

_Regarde le genre de moyens qu'il s'est donné et puis, finalement, il n'a rien changé du tout. Le destin a mis en travers de son chemin un petit con à lunette et voilà, c'était réglé. _

_Tout est redevenu comme avant._

* * *

**Mais… **

**… **

**Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…**

* * *

_Comme ma vision des choses n'a rien de pur et d'héroïque, cela ne te plaît pas, c'est cela?_

_

* * *

_

**Je ne sais pas.**

**C'est vrai… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.**

**

* * *

**

_Je dois te dégoûter, maintenant._

_

* * *

_

**Non… pas du tout. C'est plutôt mon pauvre cas que je trouve pathétique. **

**Là, je me sens blasé de la vie.**

**

* * *

**

_Tu perds bien vite tes convictions. J'en suis étonné, je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça. _

_

* * *

_

**Tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi, finalement.**

**

* * *

**

_… _

_Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Toi non plus, tu ne sais rien de moi. _

* * *

**Ça me déprime…**

**

* * *

**

_N'empêche que, moi, je réussis de superbes boucliers de protection, hahaha. _

_Je pourrai te protéger, moi._

* * *

**Tu aimerais me protéger? **

* * *

_Non. _

_Je préfèrerais te pervertir._

* * *

**Quoi? **

* * *

_Je préfèrerais que tu laisses tomber l'idée de venir en aide à la veuve et l'orphelin pour devenir une sorte d'anti-héros à la vie sexuelle complètement débridée._

_

* * *

_

**Hahaha, tout compte fait, ce programme est encore plus alléchant… C'est que je suis un peu en manque, moi… hum. **

**Mais, de toute façon, si le monde apprenait que je ne suis qu'une vulgaire tapette qui se fait mettre… je deviendrais forcement un anti-héros. **

**Les vrais héros ont de belles montures avec de belles damoiselles assisent devant eux. **

**Les vrais héros ne rêvent pas de se débaucher avec le prince des Serpentards. **

**(Oulala… ça me donne chaud rien que d'imaginer comment tu pourrais me pervertir.)**

**

* * *

**

_Te débaucher… avec le prince des Serpentards…_

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais des vues sur Rogue. Berk!_

_

* * *

_

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Une vision de pure horreur vient de me traverser l'esprit! **

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

* * *

_Huhu…_

_Pour en revenir à un sujet un brin plus sérieux: c'est vrai que ce n'est pas accepté d'être entre hommes._

_Chez les Serpentards, ça passe très bien mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. C'est quand même considéré comme un tabou qui se finira en beauté par un mariage arrangé._

_Je ne pense pas que tout le monde, à Serpentard, se targue d'être bi devant les autres maisons._

_Et ensuite, après Poudlard, c'est quasiment impensable de s'afficher en public…_

_T'as de la chance que tes amis le prennent bien et de ne pas avoir de parents, parce que je peux t'assurer qu'ils l'auraient mal pris!_

_

* * *

_

**Je vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir s'ils l'auraient mal pris! **

* * *

_Je te rappelle que ton père était un sang pur, il a quand même été élevé là dedans._

_

* * *

_

**Mouais. **

**Je n'ai peut être pas de parents, mais c'est tout comme et je sais que je décevrais beaucoup de personnes si je m'affichais publiquement. **

**Chez les sorciers, c'est comme chez les moldus. Ils disent bien souvent: «Les homosexuels ne me dérangent pas, à condition qu'ils restent discrets et dans leur coin.» **

**Alors…**

* * *

_Bizarre. Je pensais que les moldus acceptaient plus l'homosexualité que les sorciers. Il y en a plein qui s'affichent, pourtant._

_

* * *

_

**Oui, mais ce sont des stars. Les gens leurs pardonnent leurs «excentricités» d'artistes. **

**Mais je te jure que si tu entendais parler les bonnes femmes à la boulangerie, près de chez moi, lorsqu'elles cancanent sur le compte d'un de mes voisins homos, tu prendrais peur. **

**Et va pas croire que les jeunes soient plus ouverts d'esprit, c'est pas vrai… **

**J'espérais que les sorciers seraient plus tolérants, mais la tolérance c'est pas non plus leur fort, sorciers ou pas.**

* * *

_Et non._

_Navrant, hein?_

_

* * *

_

**Et c'est toi qui dis ça, huhuhu. T'es bête… c'est toi le premier qui m'a montré à quel point le monde sorcier pouvait être intolérant. **

* * *

_Mais! Et ce con d'Hagrid qui t'a sorti que la maison des Serpentards était la pire de toute**, ce n'est pas **de la discrimination ça?** Ne fais pas** l'innocent, tu m'as raconté tout ce passage là. _

_

* * *

_

**Oui bon, hein… c'est le deuxième, lui. **

* * *

_Mais attends, je viens d'avoir une idéesensationnelle!_

_

* * *

_

**Quoi? **

* * *

_Puisque tu es une «star» ici, les gens te pardonneraient ton excentricité. Tu devrais t'afficher et faire la une des journaux, cela changerait peut-être un petit peu les mentalités. Et tu aurais fait une bonne action, en plus._

_Comme ça, tu serais tout content tout plein._

_

* * *

_

**Devenir une icône gay, c'est pas ma vocation. (Surtout qu'elles font peur, les icônes gay… y'a qu'à voir ****Lockhart**** ou Elton Jonh!) **

* * *

_Hum… je crois voir qui est cet Elton Jonh. C'est pas une vieux type tout laid qui chante avec des tenues plus qu'étranges?_

_

* * *

_

**Ouiiii, c'est lui! **

* * *

_Effectivement… ça n'est pas trop la classe._

_

* * *

_

**Mais attends… comment ça se fait que tu es au courant de ça, toi? **

* * *

_Mon père a cédé à un de mes nombreux caprices, y'a quelques années. Et il m'a acheté une télévision enchantée. Je l'ai cassée depuis, un jour de grande colère, et mon reparo n'a rien pu faire – c'est trop complexe comme machine et puis ce n'est pas sorcier à la base, alors…_

_Bref… j'ai quand même appris pas mal de choses…_

_(Les «films» de cul Moldus sont de meilleure qualité, hum, visuelle que notre équivalent sorcier: y'a le son et ça dure bien plus longtemps qu'une photo, même très bien animée.)_

_

* * *

_

**Tu m'en diras tant… Imaginer Draco Malfoy en train de mater un film X à la télé. Quelle vision… hum… étonnante. **

* * *

_Bien sûr… je suis une personne… prodigieusement surprenante._

_

* * *

_

**Arrête de te la jouer! Surtout que y'a pas de quoi être fier là, huhuhu. **

**Mais au fait! **

**Détourner l'artisanat moldu c'est pas… hum… interdit? **

* * *

_Je peux même te dire que cette télé marchait grâce à de la magie noire, content? (Et je me la pète, si je veux! Cela fait mon charme!)_

_

* * *

_

**Mouarf! **

**Mais bon, c'est quand même mieux que la main de la gloire. **

**Erk! Je me demande parfois si tu faisais pas des choses bizarres avec cette troisième main très entreprenante. **

* * *

_Argh! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! T'es dégueulasse! Elle est putréfiée!_

_

* * *

_

**A une époque, je pensais que ça pouvait ne pas te déranger… **

* * *

_Eurgh, je vais vraiment vomir avec toutes ces visions d'horreur que tu me mets dans la tête._

_

* * *

_

**Hahaha. **

**Désolé, mais c'est pas pire que Rogue. **

* * *

_Ho si!_

_

* * *

_

**Ha nan! **

* * *

_Mais d'abord, comment tu peux être au courant pour la main de la gloire?_

_

* * *

_

**C'est une looooongue histoire, mais pour faire vite: j'étais caché dans une armoire chez Barjow et Beurk lorsque tu te l'ais faite offrir par ton père. **

* * *

_…_

_Mais comment tu fais?_

_

* * *

_

**Heu… je ne répondrais pas «je suis un Gryffondor» parce que là, ce serait une exagération incontestable. **

**Je pense que je ne dois vraiment pas avoir de chance pour me mettre tout le temps dans des situations aussi incroyables les unes que les autres. **

**Ou alors, y'a une espèce de Dieu complètement fou qui m'a créé exprès pour satisfaire ses envies sadiques. Alors il me prend et il me ballotte n'importe comment d'aventures en aventures. **

* * *

_Tu es fou…_

_

* * *

_

**Parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'il y a des centaines de Dieux qui se battent pour s'arracher ma pauvre figurine d'argile pour me faire faire n'importe quoi à l'insu de mon plein gré. **

**Snif! **

* * *

_C'est celaaaaa, oui…_

_

* * *

_

**Parce que tu trouves ça normal, peut être, qu'après avoir été amoureux de Cho et de Ginny… je tombe amoureux de toi?**

**Moi je ne trouve pas ça logique une seconde. Je dois être tombé dans les mains d'un Dieu particulièrement dégénéré.**

**

* * *

**

_Je suis parfois tombé sur des émissions religieuses, c'est d'un chiant! Je ne suis pas fan du concept de Dieu._

_Mais bon… si tu y crois, il suffit d'attendre que ta pauvre figurine d'argile passe dans les mains d'un autre Dieu, et peut être que tu tomberas amoureux de Granger. _

_

* * *

_

**Hola, non! Ils doivent être des centaines de milliers là-haut, car je peux t'assurer que ça ne passe pas du tout.**

**

* * *

**

_Hum… _

_Je sais plus trop de quoi on parle là. Mais il me semblait t'avoir dit que je préfèrerais qu'on évite le sujet. Et aborder le sujet avec humour ne change pas la donne pour autant._

* * *

**Oui, c'est vrai. Et je t'avais dit que je l'éviterai, alors n'en parlons plus. **

**En tout cas, je ne ferai pas de coming out! **

* * *

_Ha bon?_

_

* * *

_

**Je ne le ferais que si je n'étais pas seul. Si j'étais en couple, et que ce soit sérieux. **

* * *

_Je vois…_

_

* * *

_

**Je me sens fatigué, là. Je vais aller me coucher. **

**Bonne nuit. **

* * *

_Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_

* * *

_

**Si si, ça va. Mais je suis fatigué. On se voit demain, en cours. (Je ferai semblant de te détester et tu m'appelleras Potty.) **

* * *

_Tu es de mauvaise foi. Je ne t'appelle plus Potty, je fais même attention à ne plus insulter tes amis! Tu ne le remarques pas ça?_

_

* * *

_

**Ils le remarquent eux, en tout cas. **

**Mais moi je ne vois que… qu'autre chose. Et parfois cela me pèse. **

**C'est le cas ce soir, alors bonne nuit. **

* * *

_Désolé, Harry. Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour «plus»._

_Si tu veux arrêter, je comprendrais…_

_

* * *

_

**Tu voudrais que j'arrête! **

* * *

_Non… pas du tout. Mais cela me dépasse…_

_Tu peux le comprendre?_

_

* * *

_

**Je crois que oui, alors laisse moi dormir maintenant, que je revienne sur Parchemess, demain soir, frais, dispo et super marrant. **

**A plus.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO **

* * *

_Salut Ry'._

_

* * *

_

**Salut. **

* * *

_Ça vamieux? _

* * *

**Mouais. Ça peut aller. **

* * *

_J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui. _

* * *

**Ha ouais? T'as vu ça, toi? **

* * *

_Oui. _

* * *

**Et t'as envie de me réconforter, c'est ça? **

* * *

_Un peu… _

* * *

**Je me demande comment tu vas bien pouvoir faire… **

* * *

_Je pourrais te raconter mon rêve de cette nuit… _

* * *

**Hum? Un rêve? **

* * *

_Oui. Un rêve très intéressant. _

* * *

**Il me concerne? **

* * *

_Oui. _

* * *

**Ha? **

* * *

_Mais… peut-être que ce n'est pas ce genre de chose que tu attends comme réconfort. _

* * *

**Pourquoi? **

* * *

_J'étais dans le rêve aussi. _

* * *

**Et? **

* * *

_Et c'est peut être un peu trop chaud pour un lot de consolation. _

* * *

**Malfoy! Je suis persuadé que c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut parce que je suis complètement, extrêmement et totalement désemparé. **

**Voire à la limite de l'accablement et de la dépression! Je suis au bord du suicide cérébral! **

**Je risque de mourir de déshydratation tant je pleure et si tu ne me consoles pas, en me racontant ton rêve, ce sera entièrement de TA faute! Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, na! **

* * *

_T'es vraiment - vraiment - sûr? _

* * *

**Maaaaalfoy! T'es vraiment - vraiment - sadique! **

**RACONTE!**

* * *

_Je consens à tout te raconter en détail, à condition que tu ne m'appelles plus Malfoy. Ok? _

* * *

**Ok, Dragounet d'amûr. **

* * *

_Pansy, sors de ce corps! _

* * *

**Quoi? Je ne veux plus qu'elle t'appelle comme ça. Jamais! **

* * *

_Il faudrait lui arracher la langue. _

* * *

**Je le ferai avec mes propres dents, dans ce cas! **

* * *

_Beuh, ce n'est pas drôle! C'est ma copine, je te le rappelle. _

* * *

**Berk! **

* * *

_Y'a pas de berk qui tienne! _

* * *

**Et ce rêve, il vient? **

* * *

_Oui oui… _

_Donc… hum… _

_Donc…_

* * *

**J'attends… **

(Un dessin apparaît. Il représente un petit Harry boudeur, derrière ses grandes lunettes.)

* * *

_Ok ok! _

_Attends. Je cherche mes mots. _

* * *

**Tiens donc? (Je viens d'essayer de soulever un seul sourcil, mais j'y arrive toujours pas!) **

* * *

_Oui. Ce n'est pas si facile… _

_Bon alors, hum… ce rêve…_

* * *

**Et bien vas-y, lance-toi! **

* * *

_J'étais dans mon lit, hier soir. _

_Je ne cessais de penser à toi. Cela a dû influencer mon rêve… ou pas. _

_Mais je rêve souvent de toi ces temps-ci. _

* * *

**Je t'obsède tant que ça? **

* * *

_Plus encore. _

* * *

**Ho… **

**Continues, s'il te plaît.**

* * *

_Mon rêve a commencé dans mon vestiaire de Quidditch. J'étais seul et je bouclais mes protections, une à une. _

_J'étais dans un état d'esprit bizarre. Pas du tout, l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis lorsqu'un match approche. _

_Je me sentais extrêmement tendu, effrayé et déterminé à la fois. Un peu comme si j'allais passer un examen qu'il était capital que je réussisse. _

* * *

**Et t'es dans quel état d'esprit alors quand tu vas pour faire un vrai match? **

* * *

_Ben, je suis super content, qu'elle question!_

_

* * *

_

**Heu… **

**Continues ton rêve. **

* * *

_J'étais seul, mais dans mon rêve cela ne me semblait pas du tout étrange. _

_C'était comme si je savais parfaitement ce qui se passait et ce qui allait se passer. _

_Sur le moment, cela me semblait très important. Mais dit comme cela, ça semble stupide…_

* * *

**Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est toujours comme ça dans les rêves… je crois… **

**Et ensuite?**

* * *

_Mouais… _

_Une fois correctement harnaché, je suis sorti du vestiaire. _

_Mais ce n'était pas le stade de Poudlard. Du moins, pas vraiment… _

_Il n'y avait pas d'anneaux, pas de tribunes, pas d'étendards aux couleurs des maisons, personne… pas même d'équipe. _

_Mais je savais ce que je devais faire, alors j'ai marché jusqu'au centre du «stade»._

* * *

**Et? Y'avait un vif d'or, au moins? **

* * *

_Non non, même pas. _

* * *

**Bah… Alors? **

* * *

_Toi, tu y étais… _

_Tu étais au milieu du stade, comme un capitaine d'équipe, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'équipe, et tu m'attendais. _

_Tu étais toi aussi habillé pour le Quidditch et ta tenue était noire, ton balai aussi était noir. Et je me suis rendu compte que mon habit et mon balai à moi étaient blancs. _

* * *

**Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis en noir! **

* * *

_Vas savoir… _

* * *

**Hé, mais c'est moi le gentil dans l'affaire! C'est pas normal du tout dans ta tête… **

* * *

_On s'en tape des couleurs, Harry! _

* * *

**Mais je rigolais, snif. Et puis, je suis sûr que c'était juste une question d'esthétique pour toi. (Le blanc te va à ravir.) **

**Raconte la suite, s'il te plaît. **

* * *

_On était en face l'un de l'autre et tu avais l'air très sérieux. _

_J'ai tendu la main vers toi et tu m'as donné ton balai noir et tu as pris le mien, blanc. _

_Tu as dit que comme ça, on partait à égalité, ou de zéro… je ne sais plus trop. Mais dans l'idée, c'était ça. _

_J'étais complètement d'accord avec toi, dans mon rêve, et on s'est envolé. _

_C'est bizarre, non?_

* * *

**Je ne sais pas… c'est un rêve, faut pas lui demander d'être clair. **

**Ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas?**

* * *

_Non. _

_Nous volions mais c'était étrange. Il n'y avait aucun but. Pas de vif, pas de jeu. _

_Et puis la sensation était tellement différente de la réalité. Sans le froid et le vent, sans la résistance de l'air. _

_Comme si c'était mon corps que je faisais voler dans une espèce de vide agréable…_

* * *

**On ne faisait rien? **

* * *

_Si… _

_On exécutait des figures même pas faisables en vrai, des trucs hallucinants de virtuosité – que je saurais à peine décrire. _

_C'était une vrai danse… ce serait très joli à voir- je devrais peut-être le mettre dans une pensine. _

_Bref… _

_Cela n'a pas duré. _

_Le jeu est rapidement devenu un combat. Tu cherchais à m'attraper et moi je te fuyais. _

_C'était même parfois violent, mais cela ne faisait pas mal. Par contre, j'avais peur…_

* * *

**Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? **

* * *

_Ça a continué comme ça pendant quelques temps. Je ne saurais pas te dire si c'était court ou long. _

_Mais en tout cas, je ne cherchais pas vraiment à fuir. Je sentais que j'aurais pu mettre fin à tout ça, mais, même si cela m'effrayait, je restais en l'air avec toi. _

_Parfois même, c'était moi qui essayais de t'attraper, ou de te faire tomber de ton balai. _

_Et je crois qu'à un moment, je n'ai plus eu peur, ou que, plutôt, j'étais trop curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait si je te laissais m'attraper et que, la peur, je m'y étais habitué. _

_Je me rappelle particulièrement de ce moment où j'ai décidé de te laisser m'attraper: j'ai fait une espèce de demi-tour en épingle à cheveux tellement serré que tu ne pourrais même pas le croire si tu le voyais – quelque part dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de mon moi conscient commentait nos conneries._

* * *

**Et après? **

* * *

_Après, on a fait des cercles extrêmement rapides et de plus en plus serrés. _

_Et puis on s'est carrément rentrés dedans, comme des boulets de canons… j'en ai eu le souffle coupé et j'ai même failli me réveiller. _

_C'était pas très classe parce qu'on est tombés de nos balais tout les deux, ou plutôt, nos balais avaient disparu. Et on tombait…_

* * *

**Ho… **

**Je suppose que tu t'es réveillé?**

* * *

_Non, parce que la chute était bizarre. Elle était de plus en plus lente. _

_Au début on ne se touchait pas, mais tu as vite attrapé mes mains, puis mon corps, et tu m'as embrassé… alors chute ou pas chute… ça n'avait plus d'importance... _

* * *

**C'est trop mignon! **

* * *

_Ouais. _

_A un moment, on s'est carrément arrêté de tomber à une dizaine de centimètres à peine du sol pendant quelques secondes, et puis on est tombés brusquement par terre. Tu rigolais comme un malade. Et je sentais ton corps sur moi. _

_On était si bien, dans un lit d'herbes tellement gigantesques qu'elles passaient au-dessus de nous comme pour nous cacher. Comme si on avait la taille de deux souris et qu'on était dans un espèce de nid. _

_Je me sentais tellement bien… protégé que je n'avais plus peur qu'on nous découvre, qu'on nous fasse du mal. Alors je t'ai serré dans mes bras et je t'ai embrassé aussi. _

* * *

**… **

* * *

_Et je t'ai embrassé et embrassé encore. _

_Et c'était trop bon! _

_J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir ton goût dans ma bouche tellement j'avais sucé ta langue, tellement je t'embrassais profondément. _

_J'étais excité comme cela n'est pas permis. _

_Je pressais tout ton corps sur moi et j'adorais sentir ton poids qui m'écrasait. Et on a commencé à bouger, comme si on faisait l'amour habillé. _

_Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'étais tellement allumé que chacun de ces mouvements rêvés me semblait meilleur que tout ce que j'avais vécu. _

* * *

**… **

**Tu sais que tu m'excites sérieusement avec ton putain de rêve? **

**Dis-moi qu'on l'a fait après ça, que… que nos vêtements ont disparu comme par magie et que tu m'as pris comme une bête enragée. **

**Raconte! **

* * *

_Hem… non… _

_Je me suis réveillé…_

* * *

**Naooon! Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai! **

* * *

_Ce n'est pas une blague, je me suis vraiment réveillé. En sueur, essoufflé et avec un caleçon tout visqueux en prime. _

* * *

**Hahaha! Trop la honte! **

* * *

_Il paraît même que j'ai gémi comme un malade toute la nuit. On peut dire que c'est vraiment la honte, oui. (Ce n'est pas ma faute si les sorts de silence s'estompent au bout d'un moment…) _

* * *

**J'espère pour toi que tu viendrais pas aussi vite en vrai, hein? **

* * *

_Tu doutes de moi, Potter! _

* * *

**On ne sait jamais, hinhinhin. **

**Peut être que ta réputation de SexBomb est surfaite.**

* * *

_Je ne crois pas mais honnêtement… je ne sais pas comment ça se passerait avec toi. _

* * *

**Pourquoi? **

* * *

_Dès que je pense à toi, il me vient de ces images en tête… du sexe avec un grand S sérieusement enluminé. _

_Putain… _

_Je te vois nu, suant, gémissant, le visage crispé comme si tu te retenais à chaque secondes d'exploser, de jouir._

_Je visualise des gros plans de ma queue qui s'enfonce en toi, ho putain, centimètre par centimètre… en toi… _

_Dans ces moments-là, je peux même plus continuer à faire semblant de suivre un cours, tellement je suis occupé à éponger la bave sur mon bureau. _

_Et le contraire, c'est bien pire encore… Si j'imagine que c'est toi qui me prends... me pénétrer jusqu'à l'os… _

_Là… j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche froide et d'une branlette à deux mains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, pour que ça passe._

* * *

**Ha, putain… **

**Je… **

**Comme j'aimerais que ce soit possible. **

**Je rêve de faire l'amour avec toi… partout et tout le temps, sur n'importe quel surface plane - et même si elle n'est pas plane. **

**Dès que je te vois, je me dis qu'il suffirait que je t'embrasse, comme dans la forêt, pour que tu me cèdes et qu'on se fasse plein de choses innommables. **

**J'en crève d'envie, si tu savais… J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à me branler en pensant à toi - et je me trouve minable de faire ça, je me sens si seul… après. **

* * *

_Moi aussi ça me fait ça… _

* * *

**Tsss… c'est nul. **

**Les cours avec toi sont une torture... ou pire, quand je te regarde manger… **

**Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu sais pertinemment que je t'observe et tu fais exprès de manger tes aliments avec autant de… langueur. **

**Ça me donne envie de te bouffer la langue devant tout le monde…**

* * *

_Bien sûr que je fais exprès! _

* * *

**Quoi? Sérieusement! Mais tu cherches quoi en m'allumant comme ça? **

**Que je te saute dessus au détour d'un couloir et que je te baise comme un fou? **

* * *

_Si seulement ce n'était que ça… _

_Mais toi, tu ne veux pas que de la baise, n'est ce pas? _

_C'est pour ça que tu te retiens tellement alors que je te provoque…_

* * *

**… **

**Pourquoi… toi, tu ne voudrais que mon cul? **

**Même si tu disais oui, je ne te croirais pas. Tu aurais pu l'avoir depuis longtemps, vu mon faible pour toi, hors tu te cantonnes volontairement à des discussions sur Parchemess… **

**Tu me racontes ce rêve, bizarre certes, mais dont le sens est tellement limpide qu'il crève les yeux au point que je me demande si tu ne l'as pas inventé de toutes pièces. Mais pourquoi tu aurais inventé cette histoire si tu ne m'aimais pas?**

* * *

_Ha… mystère, mystère. Ce rêve est-il un message de mon subconscient ou un message codé que je te donne? _

* * *

**Dans les deux cas, tu me l'as fait partager, donc… **

**Tu… hum… (question tabou)**

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. C'est possible, mais cela me paraît fou. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. _

_Mais je n'en peux plus de me le demander alors que je crève d'envie de t'avoir dans mes bras._

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? **

* * *

_Tu le sais bien, j'ai peur du regard des autres. _

* * *

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre des autres, bordel? **

* * *

_… _

_Je ne crois pas que je pourrais te l'expliquer… ou plutôt, te le faire comprendre._

* * *

**Tu as tort, je sais ce que c'est le regard des autres. D'autant plus que, pour moi, c'est arrivé d'un coup, toi, tu as baigné dedans depuis toujours. Je n'ai jamais été habitué à ça et je ne le serai jamais alors que toi, tu sais en jouer. **

**Mais je vais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour ça. **

* * *

_Tu trouves que je m'empêche de vivre? _

* * *

**Un peu… **

**Beaucoup! T'es coincé, même! **

* * *

_Même pas vrai! _

* * *

**Et puis, Dray… C'est pas obligé que les autres le sachent. **

**Si je te disais: Rendez-vous à minuit dans la salle sur demande? Seulement, toi et moi. **

**Tu dirais quoi? **

* * *

_Ce soir? _

* * *

**Si tu veux. **

* * *

_Mais c'est dans une heure à peine! _

* * *

**Oui. **

* * *

_Laisse moi réfléchir… _

* * *

**Ok. **

* * *

_Je vais me déconnecter, j'ai besoin d'une douche. Je te dis ma réponse après. _

* * *

**T'as besoin d'avoir la tête froide pour me donner ta réponse? (Tu vois de quelle tête je parle?) **

* * *

_Hahahaaaaa… tsss… Ce n'est pas drôle! _

* * *

**Ou alors c'est que tu veux te faire beau pour moiavec du temps d'avance ? **

**Tu sais que l'on perd toujours du temps à parler sur Parchemess, moi je te conseillerais de me donner ta réponse maintenant si tu veux avoir le temps de te préparer. **

* * *

_… _

_Bon d'accord! Je vais te donner ma réponse tout de suite! _

_C'est d'accord, on se voit ce soir, minuit, mais pas dans la salle sur demande._

* * *

**Pourquoipas? **

* * *

_Parce que je veux pas la voir se transformer en lupanar avec plein de godes, de chaînes et de cravaches de partout. _

* * *

**Hé! Je suis pas si tordu que ça! **

* * *

_Moi si… _

* * *

**Haha! De mieux en mieux! **

**Mais où alors?**

* * *

_Dans une simple salle de classe abandonnée et poussiéreuse à souhait, ce sera parfait. _

* * *

**Dray, c'est vraiment toi qui as dit ça? Je te comprends pas… T'es pas un maniaque de la propreté? **

* * *

_C'est simple, je ne veux pas qu'on dérape, ok? Justement si c'est crasseux partout, je me sentirais moins d'attaque à me rouler par terre. _

* * *

**Qu'on dérape? Qu'on baise, tu veux dire? **

* * *

_Oui… J'essayais d'être subtil. Mais la subtilité et toi ça fait deux. _

* * *

**Je sais que je suis Harry Potter le grand, le puissant, mais je pense quand même pas avoir le pouvoir de la faire déraper subtilement dans ton cul, comme ça l'air de rien. **

* * *

_Mais t'arrête de raconter des conneries, un peu? _

* * *

**Je suis sûr que tu rigoles comme un con tout seul et que tous tes potes te prennent pour un fou! Dis pas le contraire! **

* * *

_Oui, je rigole, mais je te rappelle que je mets un sort de silence justement pour qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un fou. _

_Et ça ne change pas le fait que t'es quand même con! _

* * *

**Tu connais le proverbe qui dit: Dragon qui rit, Dragon à moitié dans ton lit? **

* * *

_Et toi? Tu sais qu'un Dragon qui rit est un très bon déclencheur d'incendie? _

* * *

**Hum… Vu comment je suis allumé simplement quand tu fais la gueule, alors si tu me décochais un sourire éclatant, façon pub pour dentifrice, je crois que j'en crèverais sur place. **

* * *

_Je vais éviter alors… _

_Mais je peux t'assurer que je suis largement capable de battre __Lockhart. _

* * *

**Ho my god! Tu trouves pas qu'on parle un peu trop souvent de Lockhart? **

**Faut croire qu'on est vraiment vraiment atteint par la gay attitude. Lockhart est notre mentor. **

* * *

_Naooooooooooooooooon! Pitié! _

_Ça rend fou Parchemess… _

* * *

**C'est pour ça qu'il faut se voir! **

**Haaaaa, je veux te voir à moins de dix centimètres! Je le veux, je le veux, je le veuuuuux! **

**C'est d'accord, pour tout ce que tu veux! On ne fera rien! (Je vais me branler trois quatre fois avant. Je vais me la scotcher ou me jeter un sort d'engelure et ça ira…) **

* * *

_Ouille! Arrête, fais pas ça! Tu vas me l'abîmer! _

_Et puis je n'ai pas dit "rien". Je suis assez partant pour qu'on s'embrasse… hum… fiévreusement. _

* * *

**Te l'abîmer? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est encore à moi. **

**Mais si tu veux je te la donne, je te la reprends, je te la donne, je te la reprends... Tu pourras l'embrasser fiévreusement, goulûment, gloutonnement, même, et tant que tu veux. **

* * *

_Arrête! Ou je commets un véritable meurtre dans une heure… _

* * *

**Raaah, mais viens me trucider! J'attends que ça! Et t'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond! ****S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît! **

* * *

_Mais oui, ça va. Arrête l'hystérie. _

_ Je t'ai dis que je voulais bien. _

* * *

**Faut que je me fasse beau et que je me brosse les dents, alors! **

* * *

_Oui, fais-toi beau pour moi. (Y'a du boulot avec ta tignasse!) _

* * *

**Je vais aussi mettre mon joli caleçon avec un serpent dessus. **

* * *

_Harry! _

* * *

**Je rigole! Et puis c'est pas un serpent, c'est juste un basilic avec deux petites pierres rouges pour les yeux. **

* * *

_Très Serpentard, tes sous-vêtements. _

* * *

** C'est Ginny qui me l'a offert. Tu sais qu'elle et les Basilics… **

* * *

_Mets-le, tu peux être sûr que je n'y toucherai pas! _

* * *

**Jaloux? **

* * *

_308, ça va? _

* * *

**Salle 308? Bon choix. **

**(T'es jaloux! Détournes pas la conversation, hinhin!) **

* * *

_(Non, je ne jalouserais jamais une Weasel!) _

_Je vais me préparer. _

* * *

**Moi aussi. **

* * *

_A tout à l'heure. _

* * *

**Si tu oses vraiment venir… **

* * *

_Je viendrai, j'en ai trop envie. Cesse de t'inquiéter… _

* * *

**Merci, Dray. Merci. **

_

* * *

_

_Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… _

* * *

**Pourquoi? **

* * *

_… pour me supporter._

* * *

**La réponse à cette question te ferait encore plus flipper, alors on va éviter. **

* * *

_Oui… _

_Merci, Harry. _

_A tout de suite._

* * *

**Et si tu pouvais éviter le gel! Ce serait top! **

* * *

_Mais ça va faire des vagues, et je n'ai pas le temps de me faire un brushing! _

* * *

**Quoi? T'es frisé quand t'a pas de gel! Comme un mouflon doré? **

* * *

_Non, faut pas pousser non plus! _

* * *

**Ouf, j'ai eu peur là. **

**Viens sans gel, s'il te plaît. **

**(Que je rigole.)**

* * *

_Je ne te promets rien, sur ce coup là. _

_Bon, on va plutôt dire minuit et demi, ok?_

* * *

**Ok, à tout'. **

* * *

_Heu… _

_Voire une heure moins le quart… _

* * *

**Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Dray. **

**Du moment que tu viens… **

* * *

_Je viendrai, ne t'inquiètes pas. _

* * *

* * *

**_A suivre… _**

* * *

* * *

**NDA:** Je suis bien triste, cette fic est tellement proche de se finir… ça me navre, sniiif! Je ne pensais pas m'y attacher autant mais c'est plus que normal, après tout vu comme j'ai plein de reviews enchantées (voir enragées?) et vu comment j'y mets de moi-même. Je veux pas vous dégoûter en vous disant ça mais, en fait… Harry c'est moi et Dray c'est mon namoureux (celui avec qui j'écris Chimeria Obcessional, et ui…). Parfois, il y a certains passages qui sont presque exactement ce qu'on s'est dit, sniouf. Et si y'en a parmi vous qui sont allés sur mon site de dessin (en lien sur mon profil) et qui on vu la bd _Vendredi 13_, vous savez déjà à peu près où ça va se terminer. Hihihi!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, merci merci merci, et encore plus à ceux qui sont allés lire mes autres fics. C'est très gentil, hihi! Merci.

Je suis désolé pour la vulgarité de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne vous déplaît pas trop, mais moi ça me fait trop rire!

Gros bisous à tous.

Levia.

**Ps:** merci beaucoup à tous les gens qui m'ont relus avant la parution de ce chapitre, notamment Ishtar et phaine.


	7. Rendez vous, toi et moi, salle 308

**Parchemess**

**Mode d'emploi : **Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, quand les dortoirs sont fermés. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard.

**Chapitre 7 : **Rendez-vous, toi et moi, salle 308…

Harry attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, à présent.

Histoire d'évacuer les fourmillements désagréables que l'immobilité avait fini par installer dans ses jambes, il se mit à marcher de long en large dans la salle de classe abandonnée comme un fauve en cage.

La poussière qui formait un épais tapis sur le sol se soulevait à chacun de ses pas et avait l'outrecuidance de se déposer sur ses vêtements. Maugréant, il s'arrêta et épousseta son pantalon parfaitement lustré, uniformément noir. C'était celui qu'il portait chaque jour, son costume d'étudiant, mais il n'avait pas de pantalon plus classe– d'autant plus que celui-ci venait d'être lavé et repassé.

Un pull-over rouge à col roulé couvrait son torse et sa longue cape noire tombait dans son dos.

Quelqu'un le connaissant un tant soit peu aurait immédiatement remarqué qu'il s'était fait particulièrement beau, sans vouloir trop en faire.

Ses cheveux restaient toujours aussi décoiffés mais d'une manière qui criait à l'œil aiguisé : _Oui, oui, on a tenté, une fois encore, de nous dompter ! Mais en vain…_

Son visage et ses mains paraissaient lisses et clairs sous la lumière terne, comme si le jeune homme les avait frictionnés comme un forcené à peine une heure plus tôt.

Il exhalait une agréable senteur d'eau de parfum en vogue chez les sorciers – sans doute piqué à l'un de ses camarades de dortoir.

Mais surtout, il était beau… simplement beau.

Ses yeux, nerveux, arpentaient la pièce inlassablement, revenant sans cesse sur la porte d'entrée.

Les gestes impatients, pleins d'appréhension, il semblait ne pas pouvoir rester en place plus de deux secondes.

Tout en lui le montrait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure.

Harry avait un rendez-vous galant ! Au beau milieu de la nuit ! Dans une salle de classe désaffectée !

La tension était palpable…

Il regarda sa montre pour la énième fois et, dans un soupir, sortit sa baguette de sa poche avec l'idée de faire un peu de ménage.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit _ici_ ? Ce n'était pas un endroit très romantique pour un premier rendez-vous.

Il n'était pas fleur bleue - loin de là - mais, tout de même, il y avait des endroits bien plus agréables pour un… un éventuel… futur baiser.

Harry sentit son corps entier s'embraser rien qu'en invoquant en son esprit des visions fantasmagoriques de chastes étreintes - l'apparence de la salle n'avait du coup plus aucune espèce d'importance.

Il porta ses mains à ses joues pour tenter de déterminer la teinte de son rougissement à la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

_Hola, holala !_ A quoi ressemblerait-il donc lorsque cela se produirait vraiment, si déjà il en était à ce degré d'excitation-_là _? Il tomberait évanoui, à tous les coups !

Néanmoins, l'objet de ses désirs se faisait attendre. Il avait déjà vingt-deux minutes de retard sur le délai autorisé ! La pensée que, peut-être, il ne viendrait pas se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Harry s'assit sur une table, malheureux, stressé, et s'amusa à écrire son nom dans la poussière avec un sort. Il rajouta un signe 'plus', puis le prénom de Draco. Il entoura le tout d'un gros cœur, le transperça d'une flèche, traça une pointe et des plumes aux extrémités de la flèche et ponctua le tout de myriades de petits cœurs ailés de-ci de-là – ils ressemblaient à des vifs d'or d'amour.

Il soupira, pensant que, peut-être, il était bien plus fleur bleue qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. _Quelle honte…_

La porte grinça tout à coup et, dans un geste de panique, il effaça l'humiliant dessin de poussière.

Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

Il était venu ! Il était si beau ! Et il était là, resplendissant, rien que pour lui !

Harry ne bougeait pas, subjugué. Il croisa son regard de glace l'espace d'une seconde seulement – regard qui se détourna lorsque Draco referma la porte.

Puis lui fit face à nouveau.

Lentement…

Il planta ses yeux somptueux dans les siens. Et évita le contact visuel, une nouvelle fois...

« Désolé… pour le retard. » articula-t-il doucement, d'une voix basse et enrouée par le stress.

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, parlait encore moins, trop occupé qu'il était à dévorer le Serpentard du regard, se délectant de sa gêne, se repaissant de ses atours dignes d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

_Rien que pour lui…_

Draco, toujours dos à la porte, tenta d'engager une conversation avec le Gryffondor. Sa tentative se transforma peu à peu en soliloque incertain – il se rassurait comme il pouvait face l'attitude trop silencieuse de Harry. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Et alors, tu vois… Rusard passant par là, j'ai dû faire un détour conséquent pour éviter de le croiser. Mais tu connais sa putain de chatte, elle a tout de suite flairé qu'il y avait une embrouille dans le coin et j'ai dû… »

Le problème était que Harry n'écoutait pas le moins du monde. Et pour cause, son esprit était resté bloqué, depuis plusieurs secondes, sur la fameuse chevelure blonde, gominée et coiffée en arrière, exactement comme elle l'était chaque jour.

Ce petit salopiaud ne l'avait pas écouté une seule seconde et s'était englué de gel de la tête au pied !

Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco arrêta de se justifier lamentablement.

Le brun sembla tout à coup réaliser que le Serpentard ne se sentait pas très rassuré. Il se souvint alors qu'il était un Gryffondor courageux. Il se souvint que c'était lui qui était allé à l'assaut du cœur du blond. Aussi, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et il s'avança vers Draco.

Il s'approcha et se rapprocha encore, alors qu'une lueur inquiète dansait dans les yeux bleu glacé de sa proie, mais il s'en fichait.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de marquer un temps d'arrêt, encore moins de lui adresser la parole.

Il se rapprocha encore et embrassa Draco.

Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, seules leurs bouches se pressaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'avait espéré Harry, à rien de ce qu'avait redouté Draco.

Tout deux retenaient leur souffle, Draco avait même gardé les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Le temps sembla se suspendre quelque peu, rien ne bougea. Pas même un bruissement de tissu.

Puis…

Draco soupira.

Son souffle caressa le visage de Harry qui but avidement la mince bouffée d'air échangée, comme pour s'imprégner du goût du Serpentard.

Cela sentait bon, c'était chaud. Il gémit faiblement et se détacha légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux.

Draco soutenait son regard, il ne semblait plus vraiment avoir peur mais ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, dans l'attente.

Harry leva une main hésitante qui effleura doucement la joue de Draco.

C'était comme s'il n'osait pas le toucher, comme s'il avait peur de ce contact.

Il ne pouvait, pourtant, s'en empêcher…

Sa main vola le long de sa joue, caressa la peau douce de son cou, et attrapa une mèche blonde entre deux doigts.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Les doigts glissèrent le long de la mèche lisse et durcie par le gel.

« Tu en… hum… tu en as mis… » dit Harry en se raclant la gorge tant elle était asséchée.

Celle de Draco devait être à peu près dans le même état car, après avoir acquiescé d'un hochement de tête, il se mit à déglutir et à se lécher les lèvres, les humectant du bout de sa langue.

Harry suivit le mouvement, replongeant, l'espace d'un instant, dans un bref état d'hypnose.

Puis…

Sa main glissa derrière la nuque de Draco. Il se rapprocha et son autre main, incertaine, se plaça dans le dos du blond. Il joignit leurs corps, encore un peu plus près, et cette fois-ci, Draco ferma les yeux en anticipant ce qui s'ensuivrait.

Harry l'embrassa doucement. Il emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes, testant leur douceur et leur moelleux du bout des dents, avec une infinie délicatesse.

Il passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres humides de salive de Draco, joua avec leurs contours, sans chercher à forcer le passage.

Draco, qui s'était un peu tendu en premier lieu, s'adoucissait peu à peu dans les bras de Harry. Il se laissa aller contre la porte, entraînant le Gryffondor avec lui.

Harry affirma un peu plus sa prise sur le corps du blond, les serrant étroitement, faisant entrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour en défaire la structure.

Draco n'émit aucune objection - bien au contraire, entrouvrant la bouche, il sortit également sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Harry.

Tout deux se caressaient ainsi, doucement, mêlant leurs salives, respirant le souffle de l'autre, dans des bruits humides, douloureux d'excitation.

Harry reprit sa langue pour lui-même afin de mieux savourer le goût de Draco. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et partit à l'assaut de la bouche de son rival.

Il l'enlaça de ses deux bras derrière son cou, et rapprocha son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Le baiser était toujours aussi doux.

Mais, peu à peu… il se transforma.

Il devenait langoureux. Il devenait pressant. Il devenait terriblement excitant.

Harry avait maintenant glissé ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Draco. Le gel ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement, et les cheveux blonds retombèrent, soyeux, de part et d'autre du visage de Draco.

Le Serpentard n'en avait cure. Avec sa langue, il était occupé à faire l'amour avec la bouche de Harry. Sa langue entrait, sortait, léchait, s'enroulait.

Souvent, ses lèvres se mettaient dans la partie et attrapaient, suçotaient.

Parfois, ses dents aussi jouaient un rôle dans ce ballet, elles mordaient sans faire mal, elles passaient simplement leurs tranchants sur chaque chose… doucement, sensuellement.

Harry, fiévreux, subissait ce baiser. Il répondait, bravement, comme il pouvait, perdant, lentement mais sûrement, tout contrôle de lui-même.

Son corps pétri de désir prenait le dessus sur son esprit.

Ses mains, d'abord hésitantes, partaient en exploration sur la peau du blond, sous ses vêtements. Il se délectait de la douceur de sa chair, de la résistance de l'élastique de son boxer.

Son sexe, tendu, vibrant, n'était plus honteusement en retrait.

Ses jambes se mêlaient à celles de Draco et, d'ailleurs, il appuyait son érection sur l'une des cuisses du blond. Et il n'y avait pas de situation au monde qui soit plus merveilleuse que celle-ci, car il sentait le sexe de Draco, aussi dur et palpitant que le sien, contre sa propre jambe.

Harry se frottait contre la cuisse de Draco. Harry frottait sa cuisse contre le sexe de Draco. Et vice et versa, et vice et versa… indéfiniment.

Harry attrapa la langue de Draco dans sa bouche et l'aspira si fort que le blond gémit. Il lui avalait la langue par intermittence et Draco la poussait au fond de sa bouche en cadence, comme si… comme s'il s'agissait d'un sexe faisant des va-et-vient.

Harry gémit lui aussi et se positionna de telle manière que son érection se pressât contre celle de Draco. Et il se contorsionna, à tâtons, cherchant le plaisir, et Draco répondit à ses mouvements à l'identique.

Harry plaqua ses deux mains contre la porte, ses coups de reins devinrent plus violents, il gémissait et mordait le cou de Draco, et la porte grinçait, gémissait avec lui.

Draco sourit, ses yeux mi-clos s'embuaient légèrement. Il attrapa le visage de Harry entre ses mains et le ramena vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser plus fort. Harry lui mordit la lèvre. Avec délectation, il continua à la mordiller tandis que Draco souriait encore et toujours en protestant pour la forme.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque en s'arrêtant de bouger, embrassant tout doucement ses lèvres.

« Toi. » répondit Draco dans un souffle.

Harry scruta ses yeux d'un bleu gris encore plus magnifique dans la pénombre et y déchiffra une lueur vacillante d'amusement.

« Je te fais rire ? » maugréa Harry, faussement vexé.

La lueur s'éclaira un peu plus et Draco sourit sournoisement.

Et…

Comme dans un rêve, il sortit la pointe de sa langue hors de sa bouche et fit un petit mouvement contre ses dents, un mouvement qui signifiait : _Peux-tu résister à ça sans ramener ta bouche par ici._

Harry saisit le sens général de ce mouvement et se précipita sur la bouche du Serpentard pour la besogner de la sienne avant de se reculer une fois de plus.

« Recommence. » supplia-t-il.

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ferma un peu plus les yeux dans une expression alanguie et recommença à jouer avec sa langue.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement. Il secoua la tête de droite et de gauche en dévorant Draco du regard, l'air de dire : _T'es vraiment pas croyable._

Draco rit doucement et Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« C'est pas bien de se moquer de moi… parce que tu me plais… parce que je suis fou de toi. » soupira Harry en respirant l'odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux du blond.

« Je ne me moque pas… répondit doucement Draco. Je teste, simplement. »

« Tu testes quoi ? Ma résistance ? Ton pouvoir sur moi ? »

« Précisément. »

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer ce petit jeu-là. Je pourrais bien t'allonger à même la poussière pour abuser de ton corps. »

« A même la poussière ? Hooo… ce serait… dégoûtant… Tu ne ferais pas ça… tout de même ! » minauda Draco en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres de Harry.

Harry se recula de quelques centimètres et Draco gémit de frustration à la perte de ce contact.

Le brun porta ses mains à l'attache de sa cape et la dénoua fébrilement avant d'étaler le tissu sur le sol d'un geste nonchalant.

« Tu ne me foutras pas plus là-dessus, Potter. » grogna le blond en croisant les bras d'une manière revêche.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Harry, faussement innocent, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui n'attend pas franchement de réponse, la connaissant déjà. Il se tourna vers la cape au sol et, en regardant en arrière, s'agenouilla pour bien étaler les plis et déployer le tissu sur toute son envergure. « Alors, on va tester. »

« Tu fais quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas m'avoir si facilement ? » bougonna Draco sans pour autant perdre une miette du spectacle qu'offrait un Harry à quatre pattes quasiment à ses pieds.

Le Gryffondor se redressa à genoux en fit glisser son pull-over rouge par dessus sa tête. Il avait fait ça de telle manière que son tee-shirt fut quasiment enlevé dans le même temps, révélant son dos et ses hanches au Serpentard blême et coi de convoitise.

Harry remit innocemment son tee-shirt en place et s'allongea sur la cape à terre, se servant de son pull comme d'un coussin de fortune.

Il avait les jambes et un bras repliés, dans le plus pur style négligé. L'une de ses mains caressait son ventre, dévoilant à peine un bout de peau où un tracé duveteux de poils bruns fléchait le chemin vers son nombril.

Les yeux de Draco bloquaient sur se petit détail de l'anatomie de Harry : son nombril, creux velouté dans sa peau - elle semblait si douce, là où couraient les légères ombres de ses abdominaux.

Il déglutit, s'apercevant qu'il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Dans un soupir, il décroisa les bras et se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Harry, glissant ses mains froides sous le tee-shirt du brun.

Harry frissonna mais ne fit pas mine d'échapper aux caresses de Draco qui souleva le vêtement religieusement, n'en dévoilant pas trop.

Le blond se pencha un peu plus en avant, ses cheveux cascadant sur le ventre offert, ferma les yeux, et se mit à caresser du bout de sa langue les légères courbes du ventre de Harry.

Le Gryffondor contracta ses abdominaux, pour faire bonne figure, et l'autre se moqua de lui tout en continuant son investigation linguale.

Lorsqu'il lécha son nombril, Harry se tortilla en gémissant. Draco s'arrêta pour le regarder et découvrit un Harry mi-figue mi-raisin, entre excitation et éclats de rire contenus.

Il se remit à lécher son nombril et Harry se tortilla à nouveau en laissant échapper des couinements piteux et des '_arrête, arrête !' _empressés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco, amusé. « T'es chatouilleux ? »

« Non, non… » fit Harry, à bout de souffle. « Enfin ! Normalement, non ! » le coupa-t-il prestement alors que Draco amorçait une autre descente pour une nouvelle séance de léchouillage de nombril.

« Normalement ? » fit Draco en soulevant un unique sourcil inquisiteur.

« Je ne savais pas… que… que je pouvais l'être à cet endroit » bégaya Harry en rougissant, terriblement honteux que le blond souligne son inexpérience avant de se reprendre, remarquant l'expression du blond. « Pas la peine de me faire le coup du sourcil pour si peu. »

Il se saisit de son visage et le ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier, il garda toutefois ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun et sa position agréable – entre les jambes de Harry. Ses baisers s'étaient radoucis, comme pour se faire pardonner, et Harry lissait son front de ses doigts pour en effacer les plis de contrariétés qui y avaient élu domicile depuis toujours.

De plus en plus…

Au baiser se mêlèrent les gémissements de frustration.

De plus en plus…

Les mouvements devinrent à la fois désordonnés et plus précis.

Les deux garçons étaient excités à un point tel que rien n'avait d'importance que leurs érections douloureuses pesant l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements.

La vérité était que Draco adorait viscéralement l'idée d'être le premier à poser ainsi ses mains sur le Gryffondor. Il adorait cette idée, mais il en avait peur.

Les choses n'étaient pas censées avancer si vite mais, pourtant, il venait de se décaler sur le côté pour dégrafer le pantalon du Gryffondor.

Harry, sous lui, était pantelant de désir.

Il était trop parti dans les limbes du plaisir pour répondre en quoi que ce soit à ces caresses, ses yeux le montraient bien, mi-clos, humides et entièrement voilés avec une expression presque animale. Il n'était plus qu'attente et gémissements. Seul son bassin ondulait sous sa main, seuls ses gémissements lui répondaient, lui disaient, selon l'intonation : '_Oui, oui, oui, par là, oui, juste ici ! Va plus vite ! Comme ça !' _ou encore '_Non, non ! Ramènes ta main par ici, bordel ! T'as pas le droit ! T'en vas pas ! C'était si bon !'_

Cela n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

Draco ne voulait pas que sa première fois avec Harry – et la toute première fois tout court pour Harry ! - se passe ainsi, sur le sol poussiéreux d'une putain de salle de classe abandonnée.

Il avait choisit ce lieu justement pour le rebuter en cas de débordement d'hormones mâles Gryffondoresques, mais c'était sans compter que lui aussi était en passe de devenir fou de désir.

_P'tain, merde, fait chier ! _Il était censé avoir plus de volonté que ça !

Mais Harry était tellement, tellement… tellement !

Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa peau, sa façon de se tortiller contre lui ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : le foutre à poil et s'enfoncer en lui. Oh putain, ne pas penser à ça ! S'enfoncer en lui, _s'enfoncer en lui… Oh, p-putain…_

Et ses gémissements ! Chacun d'eux ravivait le brasier dans ses entrailles, chacun d'eux le déconnectait un peu plus de la réalité – ils l'avaient tellement _déconnecté_ qu'il en était à se mordre la lèvre pour revenir à lui un tant soit peu.

Et voilà qu'il avait glissé sa main dans le pantalon de Harry ! Et voilà que les ongles de Harry lui griffaient le cou, voilà ses gémissements qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge, voilà que le corps de Harry se contractait tout entier sous sa main alors qu'il caressait son sexe à travers le tissu fin de son caleçon.

Non, non, ne pas jouer avec ce putain d'élastique. Non !

Mais c'est tellement tentant un élastique… C'est fait pour s'élargir, c'est fait pour laisser passer sa main dessous.

Oh putain !

Le sexe de Harry…

Si doux, si tendu…

Il était si excité, son Gryffondor, que son sexe oscillait par spasmes dans sa main ; il était si excité, Harry, que son basin poussait son érection dans la poigne de Draco en se raccrochant à son cou, en gémissant à son oreille.

_Cela ne devrait pas se passer comme ça !_ pensa encore une fois Draco alors qu'il branlait Harry de plus en plus vite, suivant le mouvement de ses hanches.

Le Serpentard se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon, il ôta les mains de son corps comme s'il s'était brûlé et se redressa à genoux, essoufflé, en nage, fermant les yeux fiévreusement, tentant de récupérer un peu de lucidité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » piaula Harry en se redressant sur les coudes, lui aussi revenant un peu à la réalité.

« Il faut… Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. » tenta-t-il entre deux respirations haletantes.

Harry resta silencieux, abasourdi. Draco ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea, penaud.

« Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien faire. Je te l'avais dit… »

Harry fronça les sourcils et, sans prévenir, il sauta sur le blond pour le faire tomber à terre.

Une brève lutte s'engagea mais Harry réussit à plaquer Draco sous lui.

Il entreprit de lui lécher et mordiller le cou et l'oreille tout en faisant descendre sa main le long du torse du Serpentard qui tentait de le repousser.

Sa main atterrit finalement sur la courbe bombée de son sexe toujours en érection et Draco gémit de rage.

« Tu n'as pas ENVIE de continuer ? » lui demanda durement Harry en lui dégrafant rapidement son pantalon et en glissant brusquement sa main dans son caleçon pour agripper son sexe et lui faire ce qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt.

Draco grogna et ses tentatives pour s'échapper de l'étreinte du Gryffondor devinrent de plus en plus faibles sous les caresses de Harry.

« Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas envie de continuer ? » asséna Harry – apparemment, il était vexé et Draco le perçut.

« Parce que… parce que je voudrais que ce soit parfait. » plaida Draco en fermant les yeux. « C'est nul… ici… comme ça. Ça va trop vite… Ce serait raté… »

Une émotion sans précédent submergea le jeune Malfoy. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il était amoureux du Gryffondor. Il n'en était pas sûr avant ça… il s'en doutait, mais… il avait retenu ses sentiments comme un barrage retient les eaux d'une rivière.

Et, maintenant…

Le barrage venait de céder et toutes les eaux prisonnières se déversaient en lui tout à coup.

C'était trop fort et il en était envahi.

Il avait envie de pleurer… parce que si les eaux étaient libérées, lui était devenu prisonnier.

Il était tombé amoureux, il était fou amoureux…

Il était devenu dépendant.

Et si un jour Harry cessait de l'aimer… et si… et putain, et si…

Il attira Harry contre lui pour le serrer très fort et l'autre en fit de même. Il avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé en Draco et il n'était plus question pour lui de continuer quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec le sexe du Serpentard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu triste mais il se doutait que c'était de sa faute.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il serra l'autre garçon si fort contre lui, si fort qu'il en gémit de douleur.

« Pardon, pardon… » s'inquiéta Harry. « Je suis désolé, je voulais pas… »

Il venait finalement de déduire qu'il avait dû blesser le Serpentard en le branlant un peu trop brutalement, qu'il avait dû le choquer en le plaquant sous lui sans ménagement, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Mais non ! » grogna Draco, comprenant que cet idiot était complètement à côté de la plaque. « Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu me prends pour quoi, au juste ? Une gamine effarouchée ? » Il rit jaune et essuya discrètement ses yeux légèrement embués d'un revers du poignet. « En d'autres circonstances, tu pourrais me retourner comme une crêpe sans aucune délicatesse, j'adorerais… Mais ce n'est pas ça… »

« C'est quoi alors ? » demanda Harry penaud, refoulant les larmes qui l'avaient assaillit en voyant Draco si blessé.

Le silence se prolongea et Draco bougea, gêné, avant de reprendre :

« Je suis pas venu pour ça… »

« Je… Je sais… » souffla Harry, piteux. « Mais alors, pourquoi tu es venu, exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. » commença Draco, cherchant ses mots. « J'avais envie de te voir. J'avais envie de voir si… je voulais réellement être avec toi… vraiment. Si, toi, tu avais sérieusement envie d'être avec moi. »

« Haaa… » souffla Harry. « Oui… Oui, j'ai _vraiment_ envie d'être _véritablement_ avec toi dans ma vie _réelle_. » ironisa Harry avec une main sur le cœur avant de reprendre, plus craintif. « Et toi ? »

« Oui. » soupira Draco comme si ça lui coûtait de dire cela. « Moi aussi. »

Il serra le brun un peu plus fort contre lui et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, l'un sur l'autre, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu comptes débander un jour, Potter ? » lâcha Draco, tout à coup.

Harry se leva prestement en rougissant furieusement et se mit sur le dos à côté de Draco tandis que le blond éclatait d'un rire sournois.

« C'est une réaction purement physique ! » se justifia Harry en reboutonnant son pantalon.

« Mais bien sûr ! » se moqua l'autre en roulant des yeux avant de faire subir le même sort à sa braguette.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude et l'autre riposta en lui mordant le poignet.

Une bagarre se déclencha, soulevant beaucoup de poussière, de cris et de rires de la part des deux garçons. Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, une fois de plus, et s'embrassèrent doucement pour se calmer.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Harry. « Comment on fait ? »

« Maintenant, tout de suite, j'aurais bien besoin d'un mouchoir. » implora Draco avec des variations dans la voix, comme s'il était au bord d'éternuer.

Il repoussa Harry et se couvrit la bouche et le nez d'une main en plissant les yeux et, enfin, éternua. Le Gryffondor éclata de rire en voyant Draco le fusiller du regard en se retournant sur le ventre pour se cacher. Il éternua encore et se mit à fouiller dans sa poche de son autre main à la recherche de sa baguette. Il extirpa le bâton de bois magique et se créa vivement un mouchoir en papier, puis se moucha en tournant toujours le dos à Harry. Il éternua une troisième fois et se remoucha le plus discrètement possible.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry sans cesser de ricaner. « T'es allergique à la poussière ? »

« Comment t'as deviné ? » fit Draco en le fusillant d'un regard noir, montrant la fine pellicule de poussière qui s'était déposée sur eux et la cape au cours de leurs remuements scabreux.

Harry se leva en entraînant Draco avec lui. Il entreprit de faire disparaître la poussière de leurs vêtements, d'abord en époussetant Draco de ses mains, puis, penaud sous son regard soupçonneux, en la faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

Draco jeta son mouchoir en papier au loin - il s'évapora magiquement - et s'en recréa un autre en s'adossant au mur.

Harry remit son pull-over et sa cape après les avoir secoués. Puis il vint s'adosser au mur à côté de Draco qui jeta un second fantôme de mouchoir au loin.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as choisi ce type de salle, souffla Harry, amusé. Mais c'est la honte pour toi de te mettre sciemment dans cet état. »

Draco acquiesça en haussant des épaules.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. » Il sourit en dévisageant Harry. « J'aurais pu être un éjaculateur précoce qui monte dans les aigus quand il jouit. »

Harry grimaça et éclata de rire avant de poursuivre, un peu plus sérieux.

« Et maintenant, que tu t'es bien mouché… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Draco porta son pouce à sa bouche et se mit à ronger son ongle, nerveusement.

« Tu vas me tuer… » commença-t-il, hésitant. « … mais… je voudrais pas que ce soit une relation au grand jour… pas encore. »

Harry attrapa la tête de Draco sous son bras et le décoiffa de son autre main. Il rit et le blond le repoussa mais Harry tint bon et les força tout deux à glisser le long du mur, pour s'asseoir par terre l'un contre l'autre.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit ses bras, et Draco se blottit contre lui sans trop vouloir s'étaler, mais Harry le força à prendre allègrement ses aises.

« Je m'en doutais. » fit-il en souriant doucement dans le cou du blond. « Ça ne me dérange pas trop dans l'immédiat. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, pour ça et pour d'autres choses… »

Draco hocha de la tête, sans oser regarder Harry dans les yeux. Le Gryffondor resserra son étreinte autour du corps du blond et lui fit plein de petits baisers dans le cou.

« On se donnera rendez-vous quand tu veux… tu me diras ça sur Parchemess, poursuivit-il. D'accord ? »

Draco acquiesça, une fois de plus. Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air tout abattu. »

« Oh… rien. C'est juste que ça va être dur de revenir à Parchemess après ça. » souffla Draco, mélancolique. Il regarda sa montre. « Il est trois heures passées. On devrait rentrer chacun de son côté. Il y a cours demain… »

Harry le serra plus fort encore contre lui.

« Encore un peu… s'il te plaît. »

Draco sourit et pencha la tête en arrière pour mieux embrasser le Gryffondor.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Plus tard, bien plus tard…

Harry et Draco se séparèrent dans un couloir à mi-chemin entre les salles communes de leurs maisons respectives.

Ils s'embrassaient et s'enlaçaient, n'ayant aucune envie d'être séparés. Pourtant il le fallait, la nuit pâlissait à vu d'œil à travers les fenêtres en ogive.

« On se revoit bientôt… de toute façon. » soupira Draco.

Harry acquiesça et murmura de façon quasi imperceptible des choses tendres et douces. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait.

Et Draco lui répondit…

_Moi aussi…_

_**A suiiiiivre…**_

**NDA : **A la demande de la plupart, j'ai retranscris ce chapitre en Live Action à la wanegen people you. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop déçu, voire que vous avez apprécié. J'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop meuh-gnon, gnan gnan, tout frululu, à l'eau de rose bleue. Même si y'a pas de Lemon… En tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça reste dans l'esprit Parchemess…

Je vous embrasse tous et ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre soutien. Cette fic n'est pas encore finie. J'ai encore quelques idées, mais je tiens quand même à vous avertir que la fin est proche (deux chapitres, je pense).

Gros Bisous.

Levia.

**Remerciements :** Jilian, phaine, Ishtar et Sinelune, mes loves bêtas. Woah, du vrai travail d'équipe !

**Publicité de foly :** Siouplaît, allez tous lire le petit prologue de **MagicMutton **! Elle est jeune, belle - comme une Malfoy, paraît-il - et, en tout cas, elle écrit comme une Serpentarde qui a de l'humour et du cynisme à revendre. Elle est très prometteuse et, pour sa première fic Drarry, je lui tire mon chapeau – surtout que c'est un post T6. Alors, filez la découvrir et lui faire plein plein d'encouragements, ce sera trop chouette de votre part ! Sa fic s'appelle : '**Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques****'**, rien que ça, mdr. **(ndJ : sa fic Fullmetal Alchemist, 'Bon voyage !', commence bien itou ! dans le genre originalement décalé )**


	8. Bribes, scénettes et amourettes

* * *

* * *

**Parchemess**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

* * *

**Bêtas: **Sinelune et Black Sharne. Merci beaucoup les filles, super travail!

* * *

* * *

**Mode d'emploi : **Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours ennuyeux ou encore tranquillement dans son lit, quand les dortoirs sont fermés. Aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : **Bribes, scénettes et amourettes…

* * *

* * *

_Harry? _

* * *

_Tu es connecté? _

**

* * *

**

**Oui, je suis là. **

* * *

**Enfin… **

**Je suis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. **

**

* * *

**

_Tu es avec tes amis? Tu fais quoi? _

**

* * *

**

**Oui, avec Ron et Hermione. Je fais semblant de faire mes devoirs.**

**

* * *

**

_Hum… Sympathique. _

_On peut se voir là?_

**

* * *

**

**Oui, attends… **

* * *

**Donne-moi cinq minutes pour que je les embrouille et j'arrive. **

**

* * *

**

_Pourquoi tu as besoin de les semer? Je croyais qu'ils étaient au courant pour nous? _

**

* * *

**

**Non, ils sont pas au courant qu'on se voit en cachette. Ils croient encore que je suis en phase d'approche avec toi. **

**

* * *

**

_Pourquoi? Tu as honte de la vérité? _

**

* * *

**

**Non! Bien sûr que non! Je suis pas comme toi! **

* * *

_Je n'ai pas honte de nous et tu le sais très bien! _

_J'ai juste peur de la réaction des autres! _

_Je suis gay, je suis amoureux du survivant et j'ai parfaitement le droit d'avoir peur, je suis un Serpentard! _

* * *

**Oui, enfin… peut-être. **

**En tout cas, ils se foutraient de TA gueule. Et ça me ferait chier.**

**

* * *

**

_Ha… _

_Et pourquoi ils se foutraient de MOI au juste?_

**

* * *

**

**Bah… **

**Parce que tu fais ton timide, ton «peu sûr de toi» angoissé et que s'en est risible tellement ça ne te ressemble pas. **

**

* * *

**

_Je suis vraiment obligé d'être un super méchant qui connaît tout du sexe à dix-sept ans pour être crédible dans mon rôle! _

_

* * *

_

**… **

* * *

_Et après on dit que je me revêts d'un masque! _

_

* * *

_

**Sérieusement, s'ils savaient qu'en trois semaine tu ne m'as même pas violenté outrageusement une seule fois, ils en seraient pliés de rire à s'en rouler par terre. **

**

* * *

**

_Tsss… _

**

* * *

**

**Bon, ne parlons plus de ça sinon ça va me prendre encore la tête. **

* * *

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à mettre ça sur le tapis. _

* * *

**Bon… **

**Alors, on se voit où? **

**Comme d'habitude?**

**

* * *

**

_Non, j'ai envie de sortir pour prendre l'air. Tout cela me stresse. _

* * *

**Excuse-moi… Je voulais pas te faire chier… **

* * *

_Tu ne me fais pas chier. Je te comprends aussi. _

* * *

_Bon… rendez-vous dans le parc. _

_Tu sauras me trouver – Merlin sait comment!_

**

* * *

**

**Je te dirai comment je fais, si tu veux? **

**

* * *

**

_Mouais, je sais pas… _

_J'aime bien le petit côté mystérieux de la chose. J'aimerais trouver par moi-même comment tu y arrives. _

* * *

**Là, ça te ressemble assez. **

* * *

_Hum… _

* * *

_Bon… A tout de suite, bébé?_

**

* * *

**

**J'arrive mon amûr! Prépare-moi bien tes p'tites fesses! **

**

* * *

**

_C'est cela, oui. _

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoO **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Harry marcha dans le parc de l'école pendant un moment.

Il avisa un petit bosquet d'arbres et s'y dirigea pour sortir sa carte du maraudeur afin de la consulter en toute discrétion. Il chercha aussitôt le nom de Draco et le repéra presque immédiatement dans la forêt interdite.

Il sut tout de suite ce que le Serpentard avait en tête. Aussi, il se précipita vers le fameux lieu du rendez-vous. Il n'avait plus besoin de vérifier sur la carte, il savait où Draco l'attendait: dans le petit coin de forêt où ils s'étaient battus puis embrassés pour la première fois.

Certes, ça n'avait pas été un véritable baiser, mais Harry trouvait Draco terriblement romantique malgré tout. Son cœur se gonflait de tendresse, même si au fond de lui il trouvait cela un peu ridicule de la part du _vil serpent sournois_. Cela aussi cassait le mythe, mais bon… il adorait le vrai Draco qu'il découvrait peu à peu en le côtoyant chaque jour. Il en voulait toujours plus.

En parlant de serpent, Harry le trouva enfin. Il était assit dans l'herbe, dos à un arbre en train de lire un livre de potions et il ne l'avait pas vu. Aussi, Harry s'amusa à le contourner pour arriver dans son dos le plus silencieusement possible afin de le surprendre.

Il était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui lorsque Draco parla sans même se retourner.

«N'y pense même pas!»

«Oh, heu… Tu m'avais entendu venir alors?» demanda Harry penaud en s'étendant dans l'herbe, près du blond. «Tu as l'ouie fine, dis-moi.»

Draco roula des yeux exaspérés.

«Harry! Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué! Tu faisais presque autant de bruit qu'Hagrid pourchassant une horde de scrouts à pétards évadée de leurs cages!»

Sur ce, il referma son livre en faisant claquer les pages les unes contre les autres. Il attrapa la nuque du Gryffondor vexé et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

Les deux garçons oublièrent bien vite leur léger différent qui avait démarré sur Parchemess. Ils avaient trop envie de rattraper le temps perdu à jouer les ennemis de toujours. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et se couvrirent de caresses, de baisers et de leurs parfums de peaux respectives.

Draco se mit au dessus de Harry et se délecta de ses lèvres pendant que le brun se laissait faire en glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements pour retrouver la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau.

Mais hélas, pas plus que dans la poussière, ils ne firent l'amour dans l'herbe.

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas trop en demander au Serpentard sur ce point là: le blond n'était pas encore près. Le survivant n'en était pas frustré pour autant: ils faisaient bien assez de choses agréables pour ne pas se sentir en manque.

De plus, il s'était rendu compte qu'après tout aller doucement, prendre son temps avec calme, avait du bon. Il pouvait en effet savourer ses investigations sur le corps du Serpentard avec bien plus de délectation. Que le sexe n'était pas tout, effectivement, et que la douceur et la tendresse lui plaisaient assez.

Certes l'envie de l'autre était plus grande de jour en jour mais leur complicité et leur amour naissant prenait également de plus en plus d'importance. Ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre de mieux en mieux, mentalement mais aussi physiquement, ils entrevoyaient à peine les envies de l'autre, leurs espoirs, leurs désirs et leurs craintes. Mais aussi les parties de leurs corps qui réagissaient à des chatouilles ou à des mordillements mouillés.

Harry, les habits à moitié défaits, enserrait la taille nue de Draco. C'était la partie de son corps qu'il préférait: cette taille si fine, si délicate, ces abdominaux si légers, ce corps si long et gracieux. Il le sentit frissonner et il le serra un peu contre lui en arrangeant les pans de sa chemise déboutonnée.

Draco nicha son visage dans le cou du brun et Harry respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

«J'aimerais que ça dure toujours.» lui murmura-t-il.

Draco rit et se moqua de lui.

«Ha bon? Ton estomac ne te ferait pas partir à toutes jambes vers la grande salle à l'heure du repas?»

«Mais je m'en moque bien! Tu ne connais pas l'expression _vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche_?»

«Non. Ça doit être un autre truc de Moldu qu'on t'a mis dans la tête dans ton enfance.»

«Pff! T'es nul!» grogna Harry en roulant sur le dos.

Draco vint se blottir contre lui en quémandant des caresses et des histoires: «Raconte-moi comment tu vivais avant Poudlard.»

«Je préfèrerais pas.» bougonna le Gryffondor.

«Oh, allez R'ry! Ne te fais pas prier. Je te raconterai mon enfance après, si tu veux.»

«Bon, d'accord. Mais alors tu commences.»

La fin de l'après midi se termina sur un Draco enthousiaste débitant à une allure vertigineuse toutes les frasques de sa merveilleuse enfance rocambolesque au manoir Malfoy. Harry, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, l'écoutait avec une attention non feinte, une main posée sur son ventre fin, l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ils apprirent à rire ensemble.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoO**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Draco? **

**

* * *

**

**T'es là?**

**_

* * *

_**

_Oui._

**

* * *

**

**Il est tard. Tu dors pas? **

**

* * *

**

_Toi non plus, apparemment. _

**

* * *

**

**Je pensais à toi. Et toi, tu faisais quoi? (Gros dégueulasse!) **

**

* * *

**

_… _

_Je réfléchissais._

**

* * *

**

**Ha? Passionnant! **

**A quoi?**

**

* * *

**

_A toi. _

**

* * *

**

**Raconte-moi! **

**

* * *

**

_Je me disais que je t'aimais. _

**

* * *

**

**… **

**Ho… **

**Je… **

**Je sais pas quoi te répondre… **

**Mais c'est une très jolie histoire.**

**

* * *

**

_Tu as vu un peu? _

_Au fait… Tu es habillé comment là?_

**

* * *

**

**Je suis en pyjama, pourquoi? **

**

* * *

**

_Ha… _

_Tu peux plus sortir pour ce soir alors…_

**

* * *

**

**N'importe quoi! Je peux toujours enfiler une cape et être devant toi dans les cinq minutes qui viennent! (Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr…) **

**

* * *

**

_Hum? _

_Et bien oui, j'aimerais assez…_

**

* * *

**

**Ok! J'accours, mon damoiseau! **

* * *

* * *

**Merde, je me suis déconnecté sans te demander où l'on se donnait rendez-vous…**

**

* * *

**

_J'avais remarqué. Tu es couillon, quand même. _

* * *

**Je suis pas con, je suis impulsif, c'est tout. **

* * *

_Ouais, c'est cela. _

* * *

**Bon, alors? Où? **

* * *

_J'ai une idée plutôt sympa._

**

* * *

**

**Laquelle? **

**

* * *

**

_Que dirais tu de faire quelques brasses dans la salle de bain des préfets? _

**

* * *

**

**Ho! **

**Heu… **

**J'apporte mon maillot de bain alors?**

**

* * *

**

_Non, non… Juste ta connerie, ça ira. _

**

* * *

**

**Ok! Alors je vais arriver encore plus vite! **

**

* * *

**

_Pfff, tu le prends même plus mal? T'es blasé ou quoi? _

**

* * *

**

**Non, non. Je suis juste… **

**… amoureux de toi.**

**

* * *

**

_Oh… _

_Allez, ramène tes fesses._

**

* * *

**

**OoOoO **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

«Ah! Carrément! Tu m'attendais _dans_ le bain!» s'offusqua Harry, les poings sur les hanches en dévisageant le préfet des Serpentards qui s'esbaudissait innocemment dans l'eau parfumée et mousseuse à souhait.

Draco prit un peu de mousse dans ses mains en coupe et souffla dessus avec un petit air sournois pour la faire s'envoler. Il fit clapoter l'eau en regardant Harry et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

«Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu? Tu as fait exprès pour que je me déshabille juste devant toi, sale fouine! Toi t'as rien à craindre maintenant que tu es caché dans ta mousse! Et ça te fait rire de me mettre dans cette situation?»

«Oh, allez R'ry. Fais pas ta vilaine tête de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que ça changera quand tu seras _avec_ moi dans l'eau?» susurra Draco, les yeux plissés comme un chat. «On sera nus tous les deux et dans une posture identique. »

Harry souleva les sourcils face à ce sous-entendu. Il eut envie de continuer à jouer l'effarouché qui avait honte de se mettre à nu mais ses mains le contredisaient.

«C'est un scandale que tu te permettes de te jouer de moi ainsi!» ronchonna-t-il en faisant tomber sa cape à terre et commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama – celui qui était blanc à petites rayures bleues. «Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre et jouer franc-jeu?» Il enleva ses chaussures et les envoya dans un coin de la salle de bain. Il fit tomber son large pantalon sur ses genoux et poursuivit: «Non! Monsieur veut toujours être en position dominante!»

«Quoi? Moi? Jamais!» s'amusa Draco en détaillant Harry.

Harry envoya le reste de ses vêtements rejoindre ses chaussures dans le coin de la pièce. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon blanc à petits carreaux rouges.

«C'est pour un pique-nique ton truc informe?» demanda Draco en éclatant de rire.

Harry resta dos au Serpentard. Il ne bougeait plus. Il rougissait de gêne.

«Comme si c'était la première fois que tu voyais les sous-vêtements que je porte.» murmura-t-il.

«J'étais habitué au petit bleu, au gris foncé, au noir avec les bandes rouges sur les côtés… Mais celui là! Il est exceptionnellement laid!»

Harry s'empourpra de honte.

«S'il ne te plaît pas, t'as qu'à m'en acheter des plus beaux!»

Il glissa les pouces dans l'élastique de son caleçon et l'enleva rapidement en l'envoyant valdinguer au milieu du reste. Il se redressa et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir ce que faisait Draco.

Le blond le dévisageait fixement au niveau des fesses et Harry se sentit rougir un peu plus. Il détestait se sentir confus comme cela. Aussi, il décida de faire une chose totalement stupide: il se couvrit son sexe des mains, courut vers le large bain et plongea en bombe.

Lorsqu'il refit surface, il éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite du Serpentard.

«Harry, putain! T'as foutu de l'eau partout! Regarde t'as dispersé toute la mousse! Ça ne ressemble plus à rien…» rouspéta le blond atterré en allumant les robinets pour remplir à nouveau le bain quasi à raz bord.

«Et c'est important que ça ressemble à quelque chose?» se moqua-t-il en éclaboussant le Serpentard revêche. «Comme mon caleçon?»

Harry fit quelques brasses coulées pour récupérer ses lunettes au fond du bain et vint rejoindre le Serpentard bougonnant qui remettait des sels parfumés dans l'eau. Il l'enserra par la taille et le rapprocha de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément, après une brève lutte juste juste pour la forme. Ce baiser eut un goût tout à fait nouveau grâce à la sensation de leurs peaux mouillées et parfumées qui glissaient inhabituellement, grâce à la proximité de leurs deux corps totalement nus, grâce à leurs excitations sans barrière aucune pour les réfréner.

Harry avait fait glisser ses mains le long du dos du Serpentard. Il l'avait empoigné sous ses petites fesses fermes et nerveuses et l'avait posé sur un rebord à l'intérieur du bassin – un dénivelé qui permettait de savourer le bain tranquillement assis, si l'on ne voulait ni nager, ni flotter ou encore rester debout. Il s'était glissé entre les longues jambes musclées de Draco et ses mains partaient en exploration sur son corps glissant et sinueux pendant qu'il continuait à faire jouer sa langue dans son cou humide, recueillant toutes les gouttes d'eaux qui coulaient des mèches de cheveux blonds.

Il se détacha du blond, posa ses lunettes sur le rebord du bain et empoigna une éponge. Il se déplaça le long du bassin en lisant les noms inscrits sur les étiquettes des gels douches et en choisit un à la muscade et à la pomme.

«Je veux te laver.» murmura-t-il à Draco, aux creux de son oreille. «Remonte, s'il te plaît.»

Le Serpentard obtempéra avec un petit sourire chafouine et s'assit à un niveau supérieur où l'eau lui arrivait juste en dessous du nombril.

Harry versa une quantité de gel douche appréciable sur l'éponge et il commença à frotter doucement Draco sur tout le corps. Il délaissa bien vite l'ustensile et s'occupa du jeune homme à mains nues en le massant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Draco se pencha en arrière quand Harry voulu lui laver ses longues jambes en les sortant de l'eau, il tendit le cou quand le brun voulu le shampouiner, il se laissa faire en tout point et se délecta de ce genre d'attentions.

Harry aimait aussi se faire languissant: il avait bien fait attention de ne s'occuper pas d'un certain endroit secret qu'il avait gardé pour la fin – le meilleur, bien sûr.

Il le savait, Draco le savait, mais Harry lui demanda d'une voix rauque: «Draco? Je peux te laver par là?»

Il fit descendre sa main sur son postérieur et Draco acquiesça silencieusement dans son cou. Alors, Harry joua entre les fesses du Serpentard, il fit glisser ses doigts savonneux et s'introduisit en lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble secrètement.

Draco émit un râle mi-surpris mi-allumé et se mit à genoux dans l'eau face à Harry qu'il venait d'attraper par les fesses pour le rapprocher tout près de lui. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus envie d'être uniquement passif.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent et se découvrirent sans vergogne pendant de longues minutes. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et chacun se servait de l'autre comme d'un instrument de musique auquel il fallait arracher des gémissements et des cris de jouissances.

C'était à celui qui donnerait le plus de plaisir à l'autre avec ses mains, avec sa bouche et tout son corps.

«Draco?» gémit Harry en s'agrippant désespérément au blond qui l'avait assis sur lui pour se frotter en simulant un acte sexuel. «J'ai trop envie, trop envie, trop envie… S'il te plaît, je pourrai pas tenir une minute de plus… Soit tu me prends sur le champ, soit je te viole…»

«Harry…» geignit Draco au bord de la jouissance. «J'voudrais bien mais on peut pas… J'ai pas pris de protection…»

«De quoi?» cria Harry en même temps que Draco entrait un doigt de plus en lui.

«J'ai pas de protection sous la main, là…» murmura le blond d'une voix déformée par le plaisir en précipitant le mouvement pour faire jouir Harry.

Le Gryffondor décida sagement que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander de quoi parlait le Serpentard au juste. Il se laissa aller au plaisir entre ses bras, il l'embrassa et accéléra la cadence avec ses reins en empoigna son propre sexe dans sa main.

Il vint peu de temps après et s'écroula dans ses bras, épuisé, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Il reprit son souffle lentement tandis que Draco retirait lentement ses doigts de son corps pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il se redressa et fit clapoter l'eau pour faire partir son sperme qui flottait entre eux.

«Vas-t'en, vas-t'en, vilaine chose impure! Allez, vade retro!» s'amusa-t-il à psalmodier.

Draco rit et Harry posa sa main sur son sexe encore en érection. Il lui demanda d'une manière coquine : «Et toi? Tu veux pas venir?»

Draco l'embrassa pour toute réponse et Harry commença un va et viens langoureux sur son sexe. Tout à coup, le Serpentard sursauta et frissonna de dégoût d'une manière anormale. Son érection se fana comme neige au soleil et Harry s'affola : «Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?»

«Harry… Tu vas me tuer mais… là, j'ai plus très envie.» fit le blond en se raccrochant à ses épaules avec une mine répugnée.

Le Gryffondor fut surprit par son teint livide et l'intonation atonique de sa voix.

«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que tu as vu un… fan-to-me.»

En disant ce dernier mot, Harry tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche de Mimi Geignarde. Il suivit le regard contrarié de Draco et trouva finalement le visage fantomatique à demi recouvert par les eaux juste dans le dos du blond, seuls ses yeux pervers dissimulés derrière ses lunettes et le haut de sa tête étaient visibles.

«Elle m'a mis son bras dans le… hem…Elle me la pas vraiment mis, mais… » bredouilla le blond en rougissant et en frissonnant.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Mimi sortit légèrement sa tête blanchede la mousse pour parler.

«Oh, continuez! Je saurai rester discrète! Je garderai mes mains loin de vous si c'est si dérangeant…Continuez, continuez! » Son petit éclat de rire lubrique se perdit sous l'eau.

«Bon…» grogna Draco. «On va s'en alleret tout de suite!»

«Oh arrête Dray, je suis certain que tu l'as fait exprès. A tous les coups, c'était ton moyen pour qu'on n'aille pas plus loin.» fit Harry en sortant hors du bain et en empoignant des serviettes.

«Tu me crois capable de ça? » le houspilla Draco en attrapant une serviette à son tour.

«Je ne t'en crois pas capable, j'en suis sûr!»

«Tu me fends le cœur, Harry.Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus confiance en moi.» ironisa le blond en séchant ses cheveux.

Cette aventure ne les traumatisa pas plus que cela et ils quittèrent la salle de bain des préfets en riant et en laissant une Mimi Geignarde hurlant des lamentations dans le bain en train de se vider.

Plus loin dans les couloirs, Harry plaqua Draco contre un mur avec la ferme intention de le réchauffer.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoO **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Mais tu parlais de quoi exactement quand tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de protections? **

**Une sorte de capote? **

**

* * *

**

_Une capote? C'est quoi une capote? _

**

* * *

**

**Ben… Un préservatif, un condom, une chaussette, un petit capuchon… **

**

* * *

**

_Heu… Je suis pas certain qu'on parle exactement de la même chose. _

_C'est un truc Moldu?_

**

* * *

**

**Oui. **

**

* * *

**

_Alors non, ce n'est pas la même chose. _

**

* * *

**

**Et ça sert à quoi cette protection? **

**

* * *

**

_A protéger (comme son nom l'indique) des maladies sexuellement transmissibles. _

**

* * *

**

**Comme le SIDA? C'est donc bien d'un préservatif que tu me parles (version sorcier, peut-être). **

**

* * *

**

_Oui, c'est un truc bien sorcier: il faut faire de la magie pour la mettre. _

_Et je ne pensais pas vraiment au SIDA, on a nos propres maladies et celle-là peut en faire partie._

**

* * *

**

**Tu sais… je t'aurais fait aveuglément confiance. Et moi, tu sais que je suis puceau. **

**Je n'aurais jamais pensé à te demander de mettre une protection, ou d'en enfiler une moi-même.**

**

* * *

**

_Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. _

**

* * *

**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? **

**

* * *

**

_C'est stupide comme réaction, ça te ressemble bien. _

**

* * *

**

**Mais je t'aime! J'allais pas m'imaginer qu'il soit possible que tu me contamines! **

**

* * *

**

_Honnêtement, je pense n'avoir jamais pris de risque, mais on ne sait jamais. Quant à toi, même si tu te dis vierge, rien ne me le confirme. Tu veux que je te fasse confiance aveuglément? C'est physiquement impossible une chose pareille avec un Serpentard. C'est antinomique! _

**_

* * *

_**

**Ben… ça aurait été plus romantique, en tout cas. Surtout que je suis absolument certain que ni toi ni moi ne ferions prendre de risque à l'autre! **

**

* * *

**

_Mais tu n'en sais strictement rien! Ton putain d'instinct, c'est de la connerie! T'as pas compris depuis? _

**_

* * *

_**

**Bon! **

**Alors il nous reste quoi comme solution si on veut baiser en paix? On peut faire des tests au moins dans cette putain école! **

**

* * *

**

_Tu veux faire un test? _

**

* * *

**

**ON fera un test! Tous les deux! **

**

* * *

**

_Berk… Je déteste les piqûres! _

**

* * *

**

**Draco… Ma patience a aussi ses limites. **

**

* * *

**

_Tu me menaces de quoi là au juste? _

**

* * *

**

**Je ne te menace pas, Draco! **

**Oh, et puis MERDE! **

**De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi que je fasse un test! Tu peux très bien t'imaginer que je vais baiser à droite à gauche, de partout et dans tous les sens! **

**Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si tu avais la preuve que je suis OK si t'as strictement aucune confiance en moi, hein? **

**Si pour toi c'est naturel de coucher avec des trucs sur la bite! Moi je ne m'imaginais pas faire l'amour avec toi avec des artifices! **

**

* * *

**

_Non… _

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te ferai pas confiance sur le plan de la fidélité. Et j'espère que toi aussi tu as foi en moi sur ce point là._

**

* * *

**

**Bien sûr que je te fais confiance! Je suis un abrutide Gryffondor ! C'est bien connu! **

**

* * *

**

_Bien… Parce que… Tu peux me faire confiance, Harry. C'est vrai. _

_Pour le reste, je veux bien faire un test, c'est très facile. Pomfresh en fait certainement très souvent._

**

* * *

**

**On peut le faire ensemble? **

**

* * *

**

_… _

**

* * *

**

**C'est bon! J'ai compris: on n'y va pas ensemble! **

**

* * *

**

_Désolé R'ry. _

_Mais, tu sais… On devra quand même mettre des protections. _

**

* * *

**

**Hein? Mais pourquoi! **

**

* * *

**

_Si on ne veut pas avoir de grossesse indésirable sur les bras! L'avortement chez les mecs est pas très au point. _

**_

* * *

_**

**KUAAAAA! **

**

* * *

**

_Bah, tu savais pas ça aussi? Avec la magie! Tout est possible! _

**

* * *

**

**Tu te fous de ma gueule, Malfoy! Dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule! Je t'en supplie! Je t'en conjure! DIS-MOI QUE TU BLAGUES! **

**

* * *

**

_HAHAHA! Mais oui! T'inquiètes pas! C'était juste pour que tu arrêtes de faire la gueule. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Brrr! Tu m'as fait trop peur là! **

**Une vision de pure horreur m'a traversé l'esprit: moi avec un ventre énorme, toi qui me tenait la main et une infirmière, la tête dans mon cul, qui criait: «Poussez! Monsieur Potter! Poussez! Je vois sa tête! POUSSEZ!» **

**

* * *

**

_Tu as l'imagination crade mais fertile, dis-moi. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Mais c'est toi qui as commencé! **

**

* * *

**

_Et si on se voyait, là? A moins qu'il soit trop tard? _

**

* * *

**

**Oui, il est un peu tard. Mais on peut se faire juste un petit câlin tout doux pas longtemps derrière une armure? **

**

* * *

**

_Ça me va! Tu sauras me trouver, n'est ce pas? _

**

* * *

**

**Oui oui, t'inquiètes. **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoO **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

«Heu… Madame Pomefresh, combien de temps il faut que j'attende pour avoir le résultat?» demanda Harry tout gêné. «Je ne m'y connais pas, alors je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe.»

L'infirmière lui sourit avec un air doux avant de répondre: «Pas bien longtemps, mon garçon. A peine une dizaine de minutes. Il faut simplement que j'exécute un certain nombre de manœuvres avec des potions que j'ai en pharmacie. Attendez-moi ici.»

Harry patienta donc, le cœur battant. Il savait qu'en toute logique il n'avait rien à craindre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser inutilement.

L'infirmière revint et lui tendit une petite fiole cachetée avec un liquide bleu turquoise à l'intérieur. Harry lu sur une étiquette son nom, son prénom et la date d'aujourd'hui. Il y avait aussi une sorte de tampon apparemment magique.

«Heu…» commença le jeune Gryffondor.

«Oui, tout va très bien, monsieur Potter. C'est la preuve de votre parfaite santé. Vous pouvez le montrer ainsi à qui bon vous semblera. Mais n'oubliez pas, ne prenez pas de risque! Vous voulez des protections?»

Harry se gratta un peu l'arrière de la tête en rougissant et l'infirmière lui tendit un petit paquet bleu et rose.

«Tenez! Et faites-en bon usage surtout!»

Harry s'empourpra un peu plus et déguerpit sans demander son reste jusqu'à son dortoir en dissimulant dans sa poche les objets douteux.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à lire la notice des protections et à essayer d'en mettre une. Ce n'était vraiment pas du tout la même chose qu'un préservatif, cette protection était aussi bien masculine que féminine vu la forme arrondie qui ne correspondait à rien qu'elle arborait dans son emballage. On aurait dit un cachet mou ou, plus simplement, un morceau de gelée.

En gros, l'enfiler se résumait à enlever la gélule de son emballage plastique, à la maintenir sur son sexe avec une main et à lancer un sort de recouvrement avec sa baguette dans l'autre main – il n'était même pas nécessaire d'être en érection pour la mettre correctement. Un manchot aurait eut du mal à le faire, pourtant Harry n'était pas manchot mais il eut du mal… beaucoup de mal. En fait, il abandonna l'entreprise après sa cinquième protection inutilisable.

Il fit disparaître son forfait, rangea les protections survivantes et se connecta sur Parchemess en jetant le sortilège.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoO **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Draco? T'es là? T'es où? **

**

* * *

**

_Oui, je t'attendais. Je suis à la bibliothèque. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Ha… Tu bosses alors? **

**On peux pas se voir?**

**

* * *

**

_Ouais, je bosse un peu. Tu sais le truc insignifiant à la fin de l'année. Des examens, je crois. Je suis pas sûr. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Est ce que je peux… venir réviser avec toi? **

**

* * *

**

_Hein? Heu… _

_Tu veux dire t'asseoir à côté de moi et tout?_

**

* * *

**

**Oui. **

**

* * *

**

_Heu… _

_Hum… Attends je réfléchis. _

_Nan, désolé. _

_Je suis avec Pansy, Greg et Vince, là alors c'est vraiment pas possible._

**

* * *

**

**Ben… Et alors? **

**

* * *

**

_Non. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Bon ok! **

**

* * *

**

_Boude pas Harry. On se voit plus tard? _

**

* * *

**

_Harry? _

**_

* * *

_**

_R'ry?_

**

* * *

**

**Ok. Dans la salle sur demande, et on dort ensemble ce soir. **

**

* * *

**

_Heu… _

_Non, je trouve pas que ça soit une très bonne idée._

**

* * *

**

**Ha ouais? **

**Bein laisse-moi te dire que c'est ça ou rien! **

**J'en ai marre de cacher notre relation, tu captes! J'veux des compensations!**

**

* * *

**

_Je sais… _

_Mais c'est pas facile pour moi, tu comprends? Pour toi cela semble couler de source, tu pourrais le crier au visage de tous, mais pas moi! _

**_

* * *

_**

**Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, je le sais, je le comprends, tout ce que tu veux! Et je peux même attendre encore et encore parce que je t'aime! Que je pourrais pas faire autrement que de me plier à tes envies et tant pis! **

**Mais je veux des compensations, quand même!**

* * *

_… _

* * *

**Je veux passer la nuit collé à toi, je veux te serrer dans mes bras et faire le koala. **

**Je te veux pendant des heures et des heures! **

**Demain on est samedi, ce serait parfait, non? **

**

* * *

**

_Ok, ok. Pour ce soir, je vais y réfléchir. Mais je ne te promets rien. _

_

* * *

_

**S'il te plaît, Dray… **

**Chuis triste…**

* * *

_Bon… Je… Ok, pas la peine de faire le malheureux! _

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A suivre… _**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**NDA: **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Parchemess. Snif, la fin est très très proche. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le fandom HP, cela m'a pas mal déprimée(si vous voulez des détails de ma life, mon blog est à votre disposition en lien sur mon profil).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me donnerez quoi qu'il en soit votre avis.

Pour une fois (qui n'est pas coutume), j'ai parlé de MST et je ne les ai pas fait coucher ensemble directement.

Je vous fais tous à chacun un bisou sur la fesse droite avant de bondir dans le ciel nocturne de toiture en toiture.

Levia, pour vous servir (avec sa tenue de super héroïne bleu-turquoise).


	9. Annonce

**OoOoO**

**Bonjour très chers amis yaoistes.**

**OoOoO**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce - c'est donc bien une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je suis navré de vous aviser de ma décision de me mettre en PDI (Pause à Durée Indéterminée). Je ne manquai pas de motivation, bien au contraire: j'avais écrit de nombreuses fics que vous ne connaissiez pas encore et j'attendais d'achever Parchemess et Chimeria Obcessional pour les mettre en branle sur FF. Mais hélas, trois fois hélas, on vient de me cambrioler et mon ordinateur portable a été volé avec, entre autre, toutes mes fics à l'intérieur.

Les pertes sont énormes et définitives et je ne me sens passablement abattue -comme vous pouvez facilement l'imaginer en vous mettant à ma place. Et je n'ai aucune envie de réécrire ce qui a déjà été écrit pour le moment, voilà pourquoi je baisse momentanément les bras.

Les fics, c'est une chose, mais qui me rendra mes musiques, mes photos, mes vidéos, mes dessins que j'avais coloriés avec amour sur photoshop et tout mon travail pour mon boss? Personne ne le peut…

C'est une partie de ma vie et de mon labeur qui est parti en fumé.

Perte morale, oui, mais aussi perte matérielle. Je dois racheter une bécane de graphiste et ce n'est pas comme acheter un ordinateur juste bon à écrire- c'est bien 1000€ de plus que je dois reclaquer. Je n'ai pas les moyens, c'est la dèche. Mon travail est fortement compromis, je suis en quelque sorte au chaumage technique.

Bref…

A un de ces jours car j'adore écrire sur Dray, j'adore les reviews et puis, je vous aime aussi beaucoup et sans vous j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps et jamais je n'aurai tant écrit. C'est grâce à vous que je suis si passionné, quelque part…

Donc…

Tous en cœur avec moi!

**OoOoO**

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiir, mes frères!_

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

_Ceuuh n'eeest qu'un au revoiiir, Levia!_

_Ceuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

**OoOoO**

**I'WILL BE BACK!**

**OoOoO**

**Levia** - qui a rangé sa tenue d'héroïne bleu-turquoise et qui ne sait pas si elle peut vous embrasser sur le coude gauche, parce qu'elle a peur de se le prendre dans les dents.

**OoOoO**

**PS:** si vous voulez me faire une donation, mdr, c'est sans problème!


	10. Sérieusement, je t’aime

**Auteur:** Leviathoune

**Bêtas: **Sinelune, la plus belle de toutes!

**NDA:** Bonjour, me revoilà. Je m'étais dit que je devrais poster une fois la centième review de soutien arrivée dans ma boîte mail et ce moment est, hélas, arrivé. Je dis hélas parce que je ne me sentais pas prête à reprendre les fics mais je vous suis tellement reconnaissante de vos gentille attentions que je me suis remise à ma fic qui avait le plus de succès. Toutefois, Parchemess reste une exception, pour le moment: un cadeau. N'attendez pas encore les autres suites.

_**Petite Mise en Garde**: Prenez garde, lecteurs de fancfictions! Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe explicites et un tantinet vulgaire entre Harry et Draco. Donc, jeunes gens en mal d'amour sublimé, comme ça n'existe pas en vrai (et homophobes): passez votre chemin. _

Bonne lecture

Levia

**Parchemess **

**Chapitre 9:** Sérieusement, je t'aime.

Harry était appuyé, dos au mur. Il était tristement là, dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard.

Il attendait ainsi depuis quelques minutes en regardant par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, voilà tout.

Il poussa un énième soupir et se mit à regarder vaguement ses chaussures.

Le son que faisait quelqu'un en marchant dans sa direction se fit entendre et soudain la tension se précisa en lui, juste dans son bas ventre.

Il eut envie de redresser la tête, pour le voir venir, mais il s'obligea à faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, comme s'il s'en moquait bien. Et les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, encore et encore.

Il était tout près maintenant. S'il avait levé les yeux, il l'aurait vu devant lui. Mais il ne redressa même pas son visage quand il vit ses chaussures noires et lustrées entrer dans son champ de vision - le contraste était saisissant à côté de ses vieilles baskets.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand deux mains fines lui enserrèrent le cou imperceptiblement, se glissant dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, dompter par la douceur.

Il sentit un visage s'enfouir contre son épaule avec un tel abandon qu'il ne put plus s'empêcher de prendre l'autre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui en faisant de même. Il respira son odeur, enfin soulagé.

«T'es en retard.» murmura-t-il, doucement accusateur.

«Cinq minutes, ce n'est pas la mort.»

«Mais tu foutais quoi encore?»

«Rien, je me justifiais. Comme d'habitude quoi.»

«C'est nul...»

«C'est bon, je sais!Et ne recommence pas avec ça.» tiqua l'autre en reculant un peu.

«Et tu t'es suffisamment justifié pour passer la nuit avec moi?»

Harry se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux.

Son œillade était dure et accusatrice. Celle de Draco était fière, étonnamment franche et magnifique.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponses.

«Harry,» commença le blond en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains avec une assurance à toute épreuve. «Je t'aime.»

Le Griffondor fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard en rougissant furieusement.

Il était très énervé et il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'une personne normale devait ressentir, logiquement, quand on lui disait une chose pareille - surtout que c'était la première fois et qu'il l'avait tant attendu.

Mais le blond n'aurait pas dû le lui dire comme ça, si facilement. Et surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'il était sur les nerfs. Comment cela se faisait-il, d'abord, que ce soit lui, le premier à dire ces mots?

«Harry,» reprit Draco en lui prenant le menton pour le tourner vers lui. «Tu m'en veux?»

Le brun se laissa faire et osa regarder le Serpentard dans les yeux. Il rougissait encore et la grosse boule aigre était encore plus présente dans le creux de sa gorge.

«Oui,» souffla-t-il. «Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.»

Draco posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de murmurer: «Moi je sais.»

Harry resserra ses bras brutalement sur lui et l'embrassa avec une violence peu habituelle.

Il était désespéré, à cran. Il aurait voulu profiter tout son saoul de Draco mais ils ne sortaient même pas publiquement ensemble et les examens arrivaient bientôt. Que deviendrait leur pseudo couple après Poudlard?

Il mit fin au baiser et fit part de ses craintes au Serpentard et, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'expliquait, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus humide et sa voix prenait de plus en plus un timbre chancelant et faible.

«J'ai l'impression que bientôt… nous, ce sera fini. Qu'après Poudlard, tu ne seras plus là. Et que ce sera comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de spécial entre nous. Et je voudrais au moins profiter des jours présents, de ce qu'il me reste… Mais nous ne faisons rien de normal, comme les autres couples. On ne se voit qu'en cachette, on ne fait même pas l'amour!»

Il avait presque crié ses derniers mots et des larmes menaçaient de couler à présent sur ses joues. Le blond s'empressa de passer les doigts sur ses yeux pour essuyer les ébauches de pleurs.

«Tu te trompes complètement.» assena-t-il. «Tu ne me verras pas disparaître après Poudlard. Moi, j'attends la fin des examens avec impatience.»

« On n'en parle jamais! Comment je pourrais m'imaginer un après!» s'exclama Harry dont la voix luttait franchement avec les sanglots.

Il repoussa les attentions de Draco et son envie de pleurer de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas paraître pathétique devant lui, il s'imaginait que cela ne ferait que précipiter les choses entre eux.

«Je ne sais pas quoi dire.» murmura le blond, attristé, ne cessant de caresser les mains d'Harry avec tendresse. «Je n'y pensais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera mais je ne pensais pas passer un été sans toi. Peu importe ce qu'on fera, en fait...» Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite fiole bleue. «Regarde, j'ai fait le test aujourd'hui.» fit-il, penaud. «Et j'ai… J'ai dit à mes amis que je l'avais fait pour quelqu'un. Je leur ai même montré la fiole. Ils savent que... que je suis amoureux. Tu comprends?Maintenant, ils ne vont plus me lâcher et me harceler sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce que je leur dise que c'est avec toi que je suis. »

Harry sourit en s'essuyant les yeux. Il sortit sa fiole lui aussi. Ils les mirent côte à côte. Elles étaient toutes les deux transparentes avec le même liquide bleu turquoise à l'intérieur. Les sceaux étaient également les mêmes et, sur l'étiquette, il y avait écrit leurs noms.

Cela ressemblait à un pacte, à une promesse…

_**Harry Potter **_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

«Tiens, je te la donne.» fit Draco en lui tendant son test. «Je l'ai fait pour toi, alors accepte-le. Moi je savais que j'étais clean.»

«Excuse-moi, pour la crise.» murmura Harry, terriblement honteux en rangeant les deux fioles ensemble dans sa poche. «C'est juste que la situation me porte sur les nerfs.Et j'ai passé des heures à réviser en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous et ça m'a un peu stressé. »

«Et c'est bien normal que tu stresses enfin! Tu t'y es pris cent fois trop tard pour réviser.» accusa le blond avec un air parfaitement Hermionesque.

«Ne parlons plus de ça. J'en ai déjà marre des révisions.»Harry ressortit autre chose de sa poche, une protection. «J'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes à mettre ce truc. Ça aussi ça m'a énervé.»

Draco souleva un sourcil empreint d'amusement.

«Tu as essayé d'en mettre une et tu n'y es pas arrivé!»

«Une! Attends, la moitié de la boîte y est passée! Sans succès. C'est la honte.» Draco ricana mais Harry le coupa bien vite: «Si je te passais un préservatif, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu aurais du mal.»

«Peut-être…Mais Harry, on n'en a plus besoin de toute façon.» Il se rapprocha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille: «Tu ne me veux pas moi et… juste moi?»

Le Griffondor frissonna et rangea machinalement la protection dans sa poche avant de ravir passionnément les lèvres de Draco. Il se détacha de lui, essoufflé, l'œil pétillant et les lèvres rougies.

«Toi et… seulement toi?» demanda-t-il.

«Oui.» souffla l'autre dans son cou. «Moi tout entier.»

«Je t'en veux encore, tu sais?» murmura Harry, mi-taquin, mi-sérieux.

«Je saurai me faire pardonner, tu verras.» répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton.

«Oui mais… je t'en veux beaucoup, beaucoup.» reprit le brun avec une voix très chaude, cette fois.

Le blond fit descendre sa main le long de son corps, le faisant frissonner.

«Je vais devoir faire beaucoup, beaucoup d'effort alors…»

Harry se jeta littéralement sur Draco.

Il mit ses bras autour de son cou et bascula violement contre le mur, entraînant le blond contre lui. Il l'embrassa férocement en faisant descendre ses mains dans son dos pour l'inviter à se plaquer plus durement encore contre lui.

«Un vrai mort de faim.» grogna Draco en glissant ses mains sous le sweat-shirt d'un Harry surexcité. Le brun commençait à se frotter contre lui de la façon la plus aguichante qui soit. «T'as pas honte… de bander à ce point… et si vite… »

«Naaaaaaan…» gémit Harry alors que le Serpentard lui caressait les fesses d'une manière tout à fait outrageante et délicieuse.

«Et si on allait dans la salle sur de demande? Au lieu de faire n'importe quoi dans les couloirs…» émit Draco.

«Vive la passion débordante avec toi.» bouda Harry en fronçant le nez, frustré. Il n'aurait rien trouvé à redire à se rouler par terre à même la pierre froide de l'école mais le Malfoy se devait de rester classe en toute circonstance, si possible.

Et puis… Draco semblait avoir une autre idée derrière la tête. Harry le sentit à son regard décidé.

Le Serpentard le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers un pan de mur dénudé.

«C'est bien là?» demanda-t-il.

Le Griffondor acquiesça et le regarda effectuer les trois passages requis pour faire apparaître la fameuse porte de la salle mystérieuse.

Le blond caressa la porte, comme s'il la connaissait déjà, et l'ouvrit en grand devant lui.

Harry se rapprocha pour mieux observer l'intérieur qui avait été imaginé pour eux, pour lui.

Il entra dans une chambre lumineuse.

Un planché clair en bois lustré avait une agréable texture à chacun de ses pas. Il y avait un tapis blanc, un grand lit aux draps propres et frais et des fenêtres avec des tentures légères et également clairs. Il y avait une cheminée et quelques meubles. Tout comme le parquet et le lit, ils étaient en bois clair.

Le plus étonnant était que la chambre était emplie d'objets de toutes sortes, comme si elle avait été réellement habitée. Il y avait des livres par centaines, un vieux globe terrestre et des objets de décorations simples mais beaux.

«Mais…» commença Harry en étendant les bras pour montrer la salle. «Tu n'as certainement pas pensé à faire l'amour avec moi quand tu as fait surgir la porte.»

Draco entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

«C'est vrai,» dit-il. «J'ai pensé à autre chose...»

Il traversa la pièce comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de la découvrir. Il se dirigea vers une porte, l'ouvrit, comme pour vérifier quelque chose, la referma et se dirigea vers une autre porte et refit de même. Harry le suivit et regarda par les portes qu'il venait d'ouvrir, découvrant une salle de bain et un couloir qui menait vers d'autres pièces.

«Tu connais cet endroit?» demanda-t-il. «C'est quand même pas ta chambre!»

«Pas tout à fait.»

«Comment ça: _pas tout à fait_?» s'impatienta Harry.

Draco se dirigea vers une fenêtre et regarda à travers la vitre. Le brun le suivit, curieux de voir quel paysage il allait découvrir. Il fut déçu: la vue donnait sur le parc de Poudlard.

«C'est ma chambre dans l'une des maisons de vacances qui appartiennent à ma famille - celle là est à ma mère et elle se trouve en Guadeloupe. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois depuis que je suis petit - surtout à Noël, quand on se gèle en Angleterre. Normalement, on devrait voir par cette fenêtre une plage, des palmiers avec un lagon, une jungle et un volcan dans le lointain.» Il fit retomber le rideau et se tourna vers Harry en le regardant avec un sérieux digne d'une demande en mariage avant de reprendre: «J'ai juste pensé à un lieu où tu aimerais passer les grandes vacances avec moi. Je me suis peut être trompé.»

Harry était littéralement époustouflé.

Il se mit à marcher dans la chambre en regardant les objets de plus près. Il prenait un livre, l'ouvrait machinalement et le reposait, puis il se tourna vers Draco avec un grand sourire.

«Tu dois être le propriétaire de la seule maison en Guadeloupe qui possède une cheminée!» dit-il en posant la main sur l'âtre.

Le Serpentard sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

«Une dans chaque pièce…» Ils s'embrassèrent. «Alors tu es d'accord pour partir avec moien vacance à durée indéterminée?»

«Plutôt deux fois qu'une!» s'exclama Harry en répondant férocement à son baiser.

«Alors je suis pardonné?» demanda Draco, taquin.

Le brun fit la moue et l'autre éclata de rire.

«T'es un véritable obsédé, tu penses qu'à ça.» se moqua-t-il.

«Mais tu te rends pas compte de ce que j'endure! Tu serais exactement dans le même état que moi si depuis plus de trois semaines tu avais une bombe sexuelle ambulante comme petit ami et qu'en plus tu étais puceau.»

«Tu insinues que tu es moche, là?»

«Je…» bafouilla Harry en rougissant fortement. «Je ne suis pas si moche que ça, mais…»

«Mais?» demanda Draco en s'approchant de lui, l'œillade lourde de sens.

Il se rapprocha encore et encore et ses lèvres effleurèrent celle d'Harry pour le tenter un peu plus.

«T'es une bombe atomique, c'est tout.» reprit le Griffondor avant de se jeter sur lui comme un assoiffé.

Draco le repoussa, sans trop de conviction tant il riait.

«Une bombe atomique, ce n'est pas l'arme la plus destructrice qu'on inventé les Moldus? Un truc tellement puissant que, même à des kilomètres de l'impact, les victimes se mettent à fondre vivantes et que, même des générations après, les hommes, les animaux et la terre restent malade?»

Le blond se mit à mimer un mort vivant en tendant les bras en avant.

«Heu… Oui, c'est ça mais c'est une expression…» se justifia Harry très gêné tout à coup avant de donner un coup de coude à Draco. «Non, mais arrête. Ce n'est pas marrant.»

«Hey, c'est _ta_ comparaison! J'ai des champignons atomiques dans la tête maintenant avec SUPER SEXY marqué en dessous avec des petits nuages.»

Le brun retrouva ses moyens quand Draco se tordit de rire en se moquant de sa figure déconfite.

«Arrête de te foutre de moi!» s'exclama-t-il.

Draco l'enlaça en souriant.

«Oui, mais t'es tellement facile à berner.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le même fauteuil.

«Harry,» reprit Draco ironiquement. «Tu es un missile thermonucléaire fabriqué par l'armée Moldue des Etats-Unis.»

Le Griffondor éclata de rire à son tour.

«N'importe quoi, toi.»

«Mais le pire,» murmura Draco en glissant ses mains sous les vêtements d'Harry. «C'est que tu as été lancé sur moi il y a des semaines. Je suis ta cible, je suis dans le rouge et tu vas bientôt m'exploser dans les bras. Tu va voir…»

«Sérieusement?» chuchota Harry en le regardant faire. «Le programme de mon radar est gravement défectueux alors, j'ai dû faire trois fois le tour de la terre depuis.»

«Tu t'essouffles?»

«Je m'enflamme, plutôt.»

«Ce n'était pas chose facile de rester de glace à ton contact.»

«De glace? Là dernière fois, dans la salle de bain, tu étais plutôt chaud bouillant.»

«J'étais à deux doigts de perdre la raison, j'avoue.»

Harry se rappela de la situation, il y quelque jour, dans la salle de bain. Draco était assis sur lui et il lui fouillait le cul allégrement de ses doigts. Cela avait était délectable mais, hélas, trois fois hélas, Mimi geignarde était arrivé.

«A deux doigts?» répéta Harry rêveur.

«N'y pense même pas.» susurra Draco. «Ce soir, c'est de tes fesses que je vais m'occuper.»

«Je suis à des années lumières d'être contre.» grogna Harry.

Draco redevint soudainement très sérieux, voir fébrile.

Il se mit à genoux devant le Griffondor assis dans son fauteuil et commença à le déshabiller lentement, se retenant à chaque seconde pour ne pas aller trop vite. Il fit glisser son sweat-shirt le long de ses bras, puis déboutonna son jean's, lentement.

Mais Harry était tout le contraire de la patience, il acheva de se déshabiller tout seul, envoyant valdinguer son caleçon sur le montant de la cheminée, puis il s'attaqua aux vêtements du Serpentard après l'avoir attiré contre lui.

«Attends.» tenta Draco, inutilement.

Le brun n'écoutait rien. Il l'attrapa par la taille, se leva et le traîna derrière lui en direction du lit. Comme le blond avait le pantalon à moitié baissé, il ne put lutter avec efficacité et ils tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse sur le matelas.

Le Serpentard se redressa d'un coup de rein et bloqua Harry sous lui. D'une main, il lui caressa le front en lui murmurant des mots apaisant pour le calmer et de l'autre, il enleva ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements.

Il l'embrassa et Harry, sous lui, se tortilla pour qu'il vienne se positionner entre ses jambes. Il s'exécuta sous la poigne du Griffondor sur ses reins. Mais l'autre en voulait déjà plus.

«Prend-moi, maintenant.» supplia le brun en tentant de le retenir.

«Bébé, on peut pas aller si vite.» se plaignit Draco avec une voix rauque.

«J'suis sûr que oui.»

Tout deux luttaient, l'un contre l'autre.

«Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Ça te ferait mal. Très mal.»

«Je suis sûr que non, j'en ai trop envie.»

«Je te dis que si! Fais-moi confiance un peu!»

Harry darda ses yeux verts et impérieux sur lui.

«Et si je voulais avoir mal, très mal de toi, moi?»

«Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, Harry! C'est très sérieux.Je t'en pris, laisse-moi… laisse-moi te… »

Ils s'embrassèrent et le brun se laissa enfin faire en haletant. Draco fit courir sa bouche sur son corps, goutant et titillant chacune des parties qui le rendait complètement fou.

Il faisait tourner sa langue autour de son nombril quand le Griffondor se mit à jurer.

«Putain de merde, je vais exploser si tu continues plus bas.»

Le blond sourit et poursuivit sa route. Il commença à lui faire une fellation exquise mais frustrante, il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne trop vite et il savait parfaitement comment faire jouer sa langue pour qu'il monte sans jouir.

Il lui écarta les jambes et commença à lui caresser les fesses.

Harry gémissait et, soudain, il tira sur ses cheveux pour l'arracher à sa queue. Pour lui, c'était des semaines de préliminaires qui s'étalaient encore un peu plus. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Draco le regarda et le trouva magnifique avec ses joues rougies et ses yeux fiévreux.

«Arrête,» gronda le Survivant avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

Il rompit le baiser presque aussitôt, lui jetant un regard qui semblait haineux, mais qui ne l'était pas, avant de se retourner sur le ventre en plantant ses doigts comme des griffes dans les draps.

Le Serpentard s'arracha à sa contemplation et se pencha par-dessus le corps alangui.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et ils s'embrassèrent tandis que le Serpentard faisait courir ses doigts le long de son dos depuis ses fesses. Il caressa sa nuque, ses cheveux en bataille, puis introduisit deux doigts entre les lèvres du brun qui se mit à les lécher en plissant des yeux d'anticipation.

Quand Draco commença à faire entrer ses doigts mouillé en Harry, celui-ci se cambra en lui mordant les lèvres et en gémissant des insultes.

Le blond l'embrassa encore puis se leva et se mit à genoux derrière lui.

Il lui écarta les jambes, puis les fesses, et se reput du spectacle qu'offrait les courbes cambrés du corps d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais ses mains jouaient d'elles-mêmes, faisant gémir le brun dans les coussins. Draco léchait ses doigts puis recommençait, encore et encore.

«T'avais raison, bébé. T'avais raison…»

Harry ne savait sur quoi il avait eut raison. Il était, de toute façon, trop déconnecté de la réalité pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il se mit à gémir des suppliques.

«Draco, Draco, Draco…. Prends-moi maintenant, putain. J'peux plus attendre…J'veux plus attendre…»

Il se cambra un peu plus et Draco n'y teint plus.

Il pensait quelque part qu'il n'avait pas encore parfaitement préparé le cul d'Harry mais lui aussi était de plus en plus déconnecté. Lui aussi, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il plaça ses mains sur chacune des fesses du brun et les écarta pour mieux se repaitre du spectacle. Il lécha ses doigts et enduisit son sexe de salive avant de le positionner entre ses fesses.

Il fit glisser sa verge douloureusement tendue jusqu'à la placer de telle manière que le moindre mouvement de leurs anches aurait suffit pour qu'elle le pénètre.

Il vit Harry se crisper, de plus en plus.

Le héro avait peur, finalement, mais il ne le disait pas. Trop fougueux, trop impatient, trop en manque...

Cela dégrisa un peu Draco qui pensa à aller lentement, très lentement… Si doucement qu'Harry commença à imposer un rythme léger pour que le sexe du blond s'enfonce plus vite en lui.

A chaque infime à-coup, il allait plus loin, arrachant au Griffondor des gémissements de plaisirs et des murmures incohérents.

Au bout d'une minute, il poussa son sexe en entier en Harry.

Il l'entendait tenter de reprendre son souffle sans y parvenir, tendu vers l'attente.

Il effectua alors le mouvement inverse, lentement, puis il recommença, encore et encore, de plus en plus rapidement.

Harry avait le visage tourné vers lui. Il le regardait en train de lui faire l'amour, les yeux embués de plaisirs, de passion et d'autre chose.

Draco fit courir ses mains sur le corps du brun jusqu'à ses cheveux et le tira en arrière, vers lui. Il le maintint comme ça, enfouissant son nez contre sa nuque, l'embrassant, le mordillant et le sodomisant de plus en plus brutalement dans un acte quasi-animal mais qui ne l'était pas tout à fait.

La douceur s'était fait la malle depuis longtemps entre eux.

Harry criait très fort à chaque coup de rein du blond. Il n'avait aucune retenue.

Draco, lui ne voulait pas crier alors il lui mordit le cou. Il se sentait monter trop fort, trop vite. Il allait venir s'il ne réussissait pas à se ressaisir.

Il griffa le torse d'Harry, laissant trois longues trainées rougeâtres sur sa peau, et descendit sa main sur son sexe gonflé à l'extrême, complètement en manque d'attention. Il commença à le caresser, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus violement.

Il le branlait en mesure avec ses coups de boutoir et, de son autre bras, il le maintenait très fort contre lui, lui dévorant la nuque, enfin enragé.

Harry les maintenait tout les deux en se tenant aux montant du lit. Il gémissait, jurait et criait… et Draco desserra enfin les dents de son cou meurtri et se mit à lui parler, la voix entrecoupée par l'effort.

«Hhh… Je t'aime, bébé… hhh… Je t'aime trop, Harry Potter… Je t'aime… _je t'aime_… Putain, si tu savais… combien je t'aime… tu aurais peur…»

Harry cria plus fort et jouit spasmodiquement en entendant ses mots là plus que tout autre attouchement. Il s'écroula presque dans le lit, mais Draco le reteint. Il laissa Harry glisser de ses bras lentement, couvrant son cou rougi de baisers. Il allait se retirer précautionneusement mais l'autre le retint par le poignet.

«Et toi?» demanda-t-il, essoufflé. «T'es pas venu?»

«Si…» fit Draco, en rougissant, achevant de se retirer en douceur. «Avant toi. Tu n'as pas senti?»

«Non…» répondit Harry atterré et honteux. «J'étais trop… à l'ouest. J'ai rien capté. C'était quand?»

Draco s'écroula sur le côté et prit le Griffondor dans ses bras, continuant à le couvrir de petits baisers. Il sourit.

«C'était à peu près une minute avant toi, quand je commençai à te branler comme un malade.»

«Tu mens! Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai rien senti!»

«Harry!» s'écria Draco. «Arrête de dire que tu n'as rien senti, tu vas me vexer! Touches à ton cul un peu et tu verras!»

Le Griffondor se crispa et porta l'une de ses mains à ses fesses, les retirant toute moite de sperme. Il devint tout penaud, tout à coup. «Je suis nul, j'étais tellement à fond que je n'ai pas été assez attentif.» Il fronça les sourcils un peu plus. «Hey, mais j'ai trop mal au cul maintenant!»

Draco eut un petit air suffisant et se renversa sur le dos en grimaçant.

«Moi aussi, j'ai mal aux adducteurs. Ce n'était pas la position la plus pratique de te tenir comme ça mais…» Il le serra très fort dans ses bras. «J'avais envie de toi contre moi.»

«Tu as aimé?» demanda l'autre curieux et un peu inquiet.

«Et toi?» contra Draco.

«Oh oui! C'était extraordinairement jouissif.» Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda le Serpentard avec un petit air taquin. « Tu m'as tellement fait patienter qu'après j'avais l'impression d'être une véritable boule de nerf et j'étais tellement excité que je ne pensais même plus pouvoir arriver à jouir mais quand c'est arrivé, c'était… Woaa!Par contre… maintenant… j'ai vraiment mal au cul. »

Il eut une autre grimace comique et Draco éclata de rire puis il lui murmura des excuses au creux de l'oreille.

«T'excuses pas si t'en as une belle.» chuchota Harry. «Pour une première fois, je m'attendais à pire, je pensais avoir mal avant, au moment de la pénétration.»

«Tu n'as pas du tout eut mal?»

«Si, un peu. Mais, j'éprouvais tellement de plaisir que la douleur en faisait complètement partie.»

Draco roula sur Harry et l'embrassa.

«Berk, je suis tout transpirant.» remarqua-t-il dégouté. «Toi t'as quasiment rien fichu alors ça va.»

«Mais je suis couvert de sperme, moi. Alors, bon…»

Ils éclatèrent de rire, encore, et Draco attrapa sa baguette magique par terre et fit apparaitre des mouchoirs en papier pour essuyer un peu Harry.

«Et toi?» redemanda le brun en se redressant sur les coudes, tournant la tête pour le dévisager. «Tu m'as pas dit si tu avais aimé.»

«Moi… c'était très spécial. Vraiment particulier. Je te trouvais magnifique et super sexe, mais…»

«Mais quoi!» s'exclama le Griffondor, boudeur.

Draco sourit et désigna sa poitrine.

«C'est ici que j'ai ressenti le plus de chose.» murmura-t-il.

Harry le regarda, suspicieux.

«Tu es bien enjôleur aujourd'hui. Je trouve ça suspect.»

«Vraiment?»

«Vraiment!»

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

«Je me trouve également suspect, moi aussi… Etre amoureux ne me réussit pas du tout, j'en perds de ma superbe. Quand je pense qu'il va falloir en plus l'annoncer au monde entier et que tous seront spectateur de ma déchéance, j'en frémis d'avance.»

Harry sourit puis se rembrunit.

«Tu recommences à parler d'amour! C'était bien caché dans tout ton baratin, mais c'était là!»

«Ce n'est pas ma faute, R'ry! Mon corps, mon cœur et ma magie t'appartiennent à tout jamais et au-delà du non monde des âmes immortelles. Tu devras faire avec le nouveau Draco, le romantique et transi d'amour Draco Malfoy.» déclara le Serpentard avec une voix ultra solennelle.

«Qui a perdu absolument toute trace d'ironie.» continua le brun en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis le Griffondor émit l'idée d'aller se laver - parce que le sperme lui dégoulinait encore le long des jambes quand il remuait trop. Draco le suivit.

Au lieu de se shampouiner, ils refirent l'amour sous la douche. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils tentèrent de faire mais les acrobaties mouillées et savonneuses les firent déraper et ils manquèrent de se massacrer tous deux sur les carreaux blancs.

«Un peu glissante ta salle de bain.» grogna Harry en s'essuyant avec une grande serviette éponge. «En plus d'avoir mal au cul, d'avoir un énorme suçon, des coups de griffes et des courbatures, j'aurai des bleus sur les jambes et le dos à moitié pété.On va croire que tu me bats! »

«C'est cela oui! Il faudrait être con pour penser que je puisse battre le Survivant comme un vulgaire Moldu!»

Harry éclata de rire mais Draco poursuivit: «Et puis, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas _ma_ salle de bain! On est à Poudlard ici. Peut-être que c'est l'école qui a voulu nous jouer un tour.»

«Hmm… C'est bien le genre de la maison, ça.» concéda Harry en s'asseyant nu sur un fauteuil.

Draco vint l'y rejoindre, enjambant les dossiers, le chevauchant. Ses cheveux humides gouttaient sur la peau du Griffondor. Ils s'embrassèrent et reprirent là où ils en étaient restés avant leur glissade quasi meurtrière de la salle de bain.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Draco qui se faisait pénétrer par un Harry instinctif et maladroit mais délicieusement fougueux, comme toujours.

Il lui empoignait les hanches et le faisait allé et venir sur sa queue en dardant sur lui ce regard de braise qui semblait garder comme des vestiges de haine d'autrefois.

La passion, qui avait été présente dans leurs batailles passées, était là. Harry avait su la comprendre, ou plutôt la percevoir vaguement. C'est ce qui les avait mené là, à se faire l'amour. Il avait tant voulu quelque chose entre eux, sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais quelque chose de fort. Et ce sentiment était resté dans ses yeux, intact, maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine.

Et que… peut être que… Draco aussi ressentait la même chose pour lui.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'est qu'il se préservait un peu, il avait peur.

Mais Draco était tellement, tellement beau quand il prenait du plaisir entre ses bras, que la peur n'avait pas sa place avec eux. Et pourtant, elle était là, irrémédiablement latente…

Il vint en lui et fit jouir le Serpentard en le caressant et en lui bouffant les lèvres.

Ils retournèrent se laver succinctement puis Draco lui montra les autres pièces de la maison, du moins les pièces qui les intéressaient pour l'heure tardive – l'exercice leur avait creusé l'appétit. Un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine dans laquelle il y avait de quoi se restaurer dans des plats tous préparés et sagement disposés sur la table, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'eux pour être dévorés.

Ils prirent le plus pratique à emporter et allèrent dans le salon pour se vautrer dans le canapé, se donnant la béqué l'un l'autre, se nourrissant de quiches, de tartes, de glaces et de multiples desserts.

L'estomac enfin rempli, le sexe ne tarda pas à refaire surface dans leurs priorités et Harry se jeta sur Draco pour lui faire une fellation au chocolat, juste pour rire. Comme ils en étaient là, il retourna dans leur chambre pour chercher les protections survivantes dans la poche de son jean's.

Il tenta d'en mettre une sous les directives Draco qui était à moitié mort de rire en le voyant faire.

Finalement, les protections inutilisables furent jetées plus loin et ils refirent l'amour sur le canapé.

Comme la nuit était très avancée et qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait deux fois peu auparavant, ils avaient quelque peu perdu de leur entrain. Ils écourtèrent la baise sauvage et se câlinèrent tendrement, tout deux enlacés sur le canapé.

Il était presque quatre heure du matin quand ils reprirent une ultime douche.

Ils allèrent enfin se coucher, harassés mais plus heureux que jamais ils ne l'avaient été à deux.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre câlinement sous la couette.

Ils devinrent silencieux, ils étaient proches de l'engourdissement quand Harry reprit dans un murmure ensommeillé.

«Draco… Moi aussi, je t'aime… trop… Et d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà peur…»

Partout dans le monde, lorsqu'une personne dit _Je t'aime_ à une autre, une réponse reste en suspens. Sans elle, l'incertitude la plus atroce perdure et Harry venait de répondre, enfin.

La boucle était bouclée, mais l'incertitude restait toujours, quoique beaucoup diminuée.

Chacun de son côté se demandait si elle disparaîtrait un jour.

«N'ai pas peur, R'ry. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu pourrais me laisser en vrac…» souffla Draco au creux de leur étreinte, faisant sourire Harry de fierté.

Chacun de son côté pensa au moment présent.

Ils s'endormirent, lovés l'un contre l'autres comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait alors que c'était la toute première fois.

**OoOoO **

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, midi était passé, et même largement passé.

Cela se passa lentement, en douceur. Ils avaient bien l'intension de dormir l'un contre l'autre le plus longtemps possible, même si ce n'était que somnoler.

Ils se câlinèrent de bon matin mais Draco refusa d'embrasser Harry - il avait bien trop peur d'avoir une haleine empuantie.

Il se leva et alla se brosser les dents puis revint au lit alors qu'Harry pestait contre sa connerie – selon le brun, il était physiquement impossible que quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Draco soit capable de puer de la gueule.

Toutefois, il se brossa les dents, lui aussi, et Draco, derrière lui, le regardait faire grâce au miroir en le tenant par la taille.

Leurs premiers baisers de la journée furent voraces et brulants, avec un arrière gout piquant de menthe.

Ensuite, ils enfilèrent leurs pantalons sans prendre la peine de mettre leurs sous vêtements et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où un petit déjeuner les attendait.

Harry souriait béatement en trempant ses tartines, tant il était heureux.

Ils retournèrent bien vite au lit, bien décidé à continuer à faire l'amour, encore et encore.

Ils semblaient vouloir établir un premier record, un souvenir aux couleurs intarissables.

Mais l'après midi passa avec une rapidité déconcertante et, quand le jour se fit bas à travers les rideaux, Harry devint subitement triste. Ils n'avaient parlé que d'une seule nuit, pas de deux…

Ils allaient bientôt devoir sortir de leur nid, c'était inévitable.

Ils se lavèrent, une fois de plus, et Harry coiffa les cheveux du blond avec adoration.

Le Serpentard ne tenta même pas de discipliner sa chevelure à lui. Il l'aimait ainsi, avoua-t-il. Harry se sentit comme sur un petit nuage après ça et il lui chipa son beau boxer noir et le mit.

Draco grogna de devoir enfiler une pareille horreur, le caleçon d'Harry, mais il le fit tout de même.

Ils s'habillèrent, achevant de se reboutonner l'un l'autre, et Harry sortit presque machinalement son Parchemess.

Il fut assez étonné de découvrir que quelqu'un avait tenté de lui parler.

Il s'assit sur le lit et Draco vint derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

_**Harry? **_

_**Ça va? **_

Il reconnu l'écriture violette et élégante d'Hermione.

La jeune fille lui écrivait parfois sur Parchemess pour savoir où il était quand il tardait à rentrer dans la salle commune.

«C'est ta mère ou quoi?» se moqua Draco.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude bien sentit dans les côtes puis sortit sa baguette. Il fit apparaitre une plume pour écrire une réponse rapide à son amie.

**Salut Herm'. **

**Oui ça va, je serai là au dîner. **

C'est là que se produisit quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Son écriture ne disparut pas comme à l'accoutumée, absorbée lentement par le papier comme lorsque quelqu'un recevait le message. L'encre avait viré au rouge puis avait disparu, simplement comme si elle avait brulé.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?» demanda le blond.

Harry tenta d'écrire encore, n'importe quoi, mais le même phénomène se reproduisit.

«Je sais pas, on dirait que ça merde.»

«Eteint-le et reconnecte-toi.»

Harry s'exécuta. Il jeta le sort qui éteignait le Parchemess et relança l'autre sort d'allumage.

Quelque chose ne fonctionna pas et un gros message type lettre d'imprimerie apparu en rouge marqué en dessous d'une croix imposante.

**ERREUR 404 **

SERVICE INDISPONIBLE

MERCI DE VOUS RECONECTER ULTERIEUREMENT

«Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?» demanda Harry, interloqué.

«Il ne marche plus, apparemment.» constata froidement Draco.

«Essaye sur le tien.»

Le blond sortit son Parchemess de sa poche. Beaucoup de gens avaient essayé de lui parler, apparemment, mais il s'en moquait bien. Il l'éteignit sans regarder ce que les messages lui disaient et essaya à son tour de le reconnecter. Le même message apparut.

«Comment on fera!» s'alarma Harry. «On ne pourra plus se retrouver comme avantsans cette putain de connerie de merde!»

«Surveille ton putain de vocabulaire de merde, Potter.» ironisa Draco avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine déconfite. «Et puis, c'est bon, pas la peine de paniquer.»

«Et toi ça ne te fait rien? On se verra encore moins qu'avant à cause de ça!»

«Je…» Draco prit une inspiration profonde, lui prit les mains et les caressa dans les siennes avant de se lancer. «Harry… J'avais pris la décision de… de sortir avec toi comme le fait n'importe quel couple. De t'embrasser devant tout le monde, de te tenir la main dans les couloirs. De, peut-être même, manger avec toi à ta table.»

Draco Malfoy rougit, extrêmement gêné, puis détourna les yeux, les joues pivoines!

Harry resta sidéré devant le phénomène aussi hallucinant que rarissime.

«Tu quoi?»

«Je comptais te le dire dans la semaine, je pensais encore avoir le temps d'e réfléchir un peu. Mais… étant donné ce nouveau problème… et bien, autant le prendre comme un signe du destin. Qu'en penses-tu?»

Harry resta silencieux encore une bonne minute puis il prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains et colla son front contre le sien.

«Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas au destin, Draco.»

«Parfois… je me pose des questions. » murmura le blond avec son regard argenté si sérieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent et, encore une fois, Harry eut l'impression de celer un pacte, de poser une pierre pleine de promesses à l'édifice de leur relation amoureuse.

«Avoues que tu ne pouvais plus envisager de rester trop longtemps décollé de moi.» se moqua Harry.

«Après hier soir et aujourd'hui, j'avoue que ça aurait été plutôt hasardeux.» concéda Draco en souriant. «Je suis drogué au Survivant, la honte.»

«Et moi à un Malfoy, c'est pire!»

«Comment ça pire?Je suis un très, très bon parti, une super bombe atomique! »

«Et moi bien mieux! Un missile thermonucléaire _à tête chercheuse_.»

«Chercheuse?» demanda Draco, feintant la curiosité.

Harry se jeta sur lui, étudiant le meilleur moyen de le mettre à poil le plus vite possible.

Ils étaient bien partis pour se grimper dessus à nouveau mais Harry, impatient et impétueux comme d'habitude, s'arrêta dans ses investigations, prit la main du Serpentard dans la sienne et l'entraina derrière lui à travers les couloirs. Draco dut se rembrailler un peu à la va vite mais il souriait.

Ils laissaient derrière eux la salle sur demande avec une pointe de regret mais tout deux étaient trop excités par ce qui allait se produire pour y prêter plus attention que ça.

**OoOoO **

Etonnamment, ils ne trouvèrent pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs.

Encore plus étrange, quand ils regardaient par les fenêtres, ils ne voyaient personne dans le parc. Pour la saison et un dimanche, c'était tout bonnement hallucinant.

«Il y a eu une attaque ou quoi pendant qu'on était dans la salle sur demande?» demanda Harry, inquiet.

«Harry, la guerre est finie. C'est bon, c'est terminé les attaques. Pense à d'autres éventualités dans ce genre de cas, sinon les gens vont croire que t'es devenu aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey Fol'œil.»

«C'est bon, je déconnais.» bougonna Harry, qui avait pourtant vraiment peur.

Il sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche, la déplia et prononça les paroles requises avant de la consulter, les sourcils froncés.

«Ça alors… Ils sont tous dans la grande salle. Ce n'est pourtant pas encore l'heure du repas. Ils ont peut être été convoqués pour un discours ou quelque chose comme ça…»

Quand il redressa la tête, Draco le regardait avec un air victorieux et moqueur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Oh rien…» fit-il en se regardant les ongles.

«Mais dis quoi!»

Le Serpentard regarda la carte et plongea lentement ses yeux acier dans ceux d'Harry qui porta la main à sa bouche.

«Oh merde.»

«Comme tu dis.» se moqua le blond en lui chipant la carte pour mieux la regarder. «Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre avant de percer le fameux secret.C'est quoi cette carte?»

Harry la lui reprit vivement.

«Tu la prend comme si ce n'était que de la merde! Mais c'est une invention de mon père et de ses amis alors faut en prendre soin!»

«Ok, ok.» railla Draco tandis qu'Harry remettait le parchemin dans sa poche.

«C'est pas drôle.» bouda Harry.

Le Serpentard le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

«Je sais…» murmura-t-il.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre tendrement et s'embrassèrent quand un groupe de jeunes de troisièmes années de Serredaigle passèrent devant eux en cavalant.

Draco se figea mais ne bougea pas, les regardant courir puis disparaitre au détour d'un escalier. Il soupira.

«Ils ne nous ont même pas vu.»

Harry le reprit par la main et se dirigea dans la même direction que les petits aiglons, vers la grande salle.

Draco se tendait de plus en plus à chacun de ses pas.

«Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.» tenta Harry pour le détendre.

«Je ne sais pas.» grogna l'autre.

«Tu as peur?» lui demanda le Griffondor enfin devant les portes de la grande salle.

Draco ne répondit pas, son visage semblait impassible mais sa main se figea encore plus sur celle d'Harry.

«On y va?»

Le blond acquiesça et le Survivant poussa les battants afin d'entrer.

La grande salle s'ouvrit devant eux et un vacarme assourdissant les accueillit de plein fouet.

La salle n'avait jamais été si désordonnée. Les quatre immenses tables n'étaient pas là et les élèves hurlaient presque tous en même temps, tous mélangés – d'autant plus qu'en week-end, personne ne portait les couleurs de sa maison.

Les professeurs et même Dumbledore tentaient de les calmer en bout de salle mais rien n'y faisait.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient furieux pour une raison encore inconnue du couple.

Harry et Draco entrèrent, se tenant par la main, au milieu d'eux.

_**A suivre… **_

**NDA: **Raah! Et merde! C'est encore pas la fin, chier de merde putain! Mais ça commençait à devenir vraiment trop long pour un chapitre et cet endroit était une fin toute trouvée. Mais ça m'énerveuuuh quand même! Moi qui espérais finir enfin l'une de mes fics! Moudiou! Et non! Toujours pas! Bali ballot…

Enfin…

Vous avez aimé? (rougie, rougie, rougie, attend, suspense!) J'espère que malgré les révisions vous trouverez le temps de me laisser une petite review.

En tout cas, je vous fais de gros bisous et encore merci pour tous vos messages de soutien!

Levia

**PS:** Voilà, grande première! J'ose vous faire de la pub pour mon petit blog avec pleins de dessins de moi et des news sur mes fics: **h t t p: slash slash 20six . fr slash leviathanquidort** (à vous de bien reconstituer l'adresse, FF ne les laisse pas passer)


	11. La fin d’une ère, le début d’une autre

**Auteur:** Leviathoune

**Bêtas: **Camille-Miko, Sinelune et Jilian

**NDA:** Voici le dernier chapitre de Parchemess, snif. Cette fois-ci je suis sérieuse de chez sérieuse. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, chers lecteurs. Cette fic est devenue ce qu'elle est entièrement grâce à vous !

Levia

**Parchemess **

**Chapitre 10:** La fin d'une ère, le début d'une autre…

Draco resserra sa main sur celle d'Harry. Ce dernier tenta de faire bonne figure en lui répondant par une douce pression, mais il n'avait pas autant confiance en lui qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Dans la grande salle, un chaos indescriptible régnait.

On ne trouvait plus les quatre grandes tables liées au repas. Ainsi, la place était faite pour laisser libre court au déchaînement général - déchaînement qui était, somme toute, plutôt impressionnant ; et pour cause, tout Poudlard semblait s'être plus ou moins donné rendez-vous en ce lieu.

Comme l'on était dimanche, personne ne portait les uniformes. Les quatre maisons étaient largement mélangées et cet état de fait ne semblait gêner absolument personne.

Des groupes éclectiques et plus ou moins vindicatifs s'étaient formés. Ils se trouvaient en première ligne, devant la table des professeurs réunis au grand complet pour pallier l'émeute.

Le reste des élèves se contentait de hurler sporadiquement à chaque fois que le groupe de tête émettait une revendication.

Harry et Draco comprirent rapidement de quoi il retournait…

Parchemess !

Les élèves pensaient dur comme fer que les professeurs avaient eu l'outrecuidance de poser une énième protection sur Poudlard, protégeant ainsi l'école du nouveau fléau.

Les professeurs démentaient à tour de bras cette vaste et coléreuse diatribe en exhortant les élèves au calme.

Rien n'y faisait et la colère de la foule s'enflait plus encore. Les élèves menaçaient de faire une grève générale si Parchemess n'était pas rétabli le soir même. Certains revendiquaient même que le réseau Parchemess soit étendu à toute l'Angleterre, voire au monde entier, pour qu'ils puissent ainsi discuter avec leurs familles.

« Tous les moyens de communiquer avec l'extérieur sont bloqués ! Ombrage nous avait coupé le réseau de cheminette et il n'a jamais été vraiment rétabli ! » hurla une Serdaigle particulièrement en pétard.

« Mes parents sont Moldus et jamais mon portable n'est passé pour que je puisse parler avec eux ! Pas même à mon anniversaire ! » scanda un tout petit garçon habillé à la pointe de la mode Moldue. « C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Pour une fois qu'un système de communication sorcier était un peu moderne, un peu jeune, il faut que vous nous le coupiez ! »

« Ras-le-cul des hiboux ! Ils puent, et chient partout ! »

« Le mien m'a encore chopé l'oreille hier ! »

« Mon cousin a perdu un doigt avec ces conneries de volatiles ! »

Dumbledore, une fois de plus, leva les mains en l'air en exigeant le silence.

« Poudlard est en effet protégée des appareils de détections Moldus, et cela ne changera pas. L'école est ainsi maintenue incartable. Jamais les portables ne passeront ici ! » Les enfants de Moldus se mirent à hurler et feuler de rage mais le vieil homme reprit fortement : « Toutefois ! Nous pouvons essayer de créer une salle spéciale avec des téléphones magiques qui vous permettront de joindre tant que vous voudrez vos familles et amis Moldus. Appels illimités ! »

Une espèce de gros soupir de satisfaction s'empara de la bonne moitié de la salle quand soudain une vague de colère s'enfla un peu plus fort.

« Et Parchemess ! On veut Parchemess nous ! »

« Et si on n'est pas enfant de Moldu, on crève la bouche ouverte ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » tonna Dumbledore. « Le réseau de cheminette sera remis en état dans l'heure même par les elfes de maisons. »

« On veut Parchemess pour discuter entre nous ! »

« Vous êtes tout le temps à nous enquiquiner en début d'année comme quoi il faut faire des efforts pour le rapprochement des maisons, mais vous ne faites jamais rien dans ce sens ! Pour une fois que les élèves eux-mêmes avaient trouvé un moyen de s'entendre au-delà des apparences, du sang, de la caste et des maisons ! Il faut que vous nous l'enleviez ! »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ! » s'emporta MacGonagall. « Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ce problème. »

Le vieux directeur reprit plus calmement : « Nous-même utilisions, entre nous, le réseau Parchemess. Nous déplorons sa perte autant que vous. Nous n'en sommes pas responsables. Certes, nous l'avons interdit en cours - pour des raisons évidentes, que vous comprenez tous, je l'espère - mais nous savions lui reconnaître ses indéniables qualités. »

Draco avait lentement entraîné Harry à travers la salle, et presque précautionneusement, ils étaient passés entre les groupes de personnes énervées. Pourtant il ne se produisit pas l'éclat auquel le Serpentard s'attendait, et qu'il redoutait. La situation commença quelque peu à l'agacer.

« Je n'y crois pas… Personne ne nous remarque ! » râla-t-il sans que quiconque ne semble intéressé par sa petite personne quelque peu blottie contre celle du Survivant national.

« Draco ! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

« Ha ! » soupira le blond en se retournant. « Enfin ! »

Parkinson accourait vers eux et cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui, stressé, crispa sa main sur celle du blond. Il aurait largement préféré tomber d'abord sur ses amis à lui ! Ce n'est pas que ceux de Draco lui faisait peur, mais bon…

« C'est maintenant que tu reviens ! Avec qui tu… » La jeune fille se tut en voyant Harry et ralentit. Elle s'arrêta à quelques bons mètres et son regard se déporta sur les mains jointes des deux jeunes hommes. Elle bloqua quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent à sa suite. Leurs regards aussi glissèrent sur les mains réunies, puis de Harry à Draco et de Draco à Harry et… Crabbe commença à faire de l'hyperventilation.

Parkinson et Goyle se ruèrent sur lui. Le plus grand le retenait pour ne pas qu'il tombe à la renverse et la jeune fille fit apparaitre de l'eau dans un verre qu'elle lui balança aussi sec au visage.

« Ça va ? » demanda Goyle en remettant d'aplomb son ami qui hésitait entre reprendre son souffle et hurler de rage sur la préfète de Serpentard. Elle lui jeta un sort qui le sécha de la tête au pied et il fut alors tout à fait calmé.

Les trois amis se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Draco qui tentait de rester digne, oscillant entre mourir de rire et transplaner sous terre – si cela était seulement possible...

Si les trois Serpentards étaient étonnés, ils n'en montraient déjà plus rien… ou presque.

« Alors… C'était donc Potter cette fameuse personne. » décréta Parkinson, les mains arrogamment posées sur ses hanches. « Incroyable ! »

« Hé oui. » soupira Draco. « Surprise ! »

« Surprise… » reprit Harry timidement.

Les Serpentard le jaugèrent en silence et il se sentit rougir. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche en cherchant Ron et Hermione mais il ne les vit nulle part dans la Grande Salle. Il fut tenté de sortir discrètement sa carte du Maraudeur lorsqu'il entendit la conversation des Serpentards.

« … et donc tout le monde est persuadé que c'est Dumbledore qui a posé une barrière magique sur l'école mais il se contente de dire que ça ne vient pas de lui et qu'il ne peut rien y faire. » expliqua la préfète.

« J'avais à peu près compris. » maugréa platement Draco. « Et qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire ? »

« Une grève générale, même les septièmes années enverraient péter leurs ASPICs. »

« Je parlais des profs ! »

« Oh. Et bien, ils sont soi-disant allés chercher les créateurs du réseau Parchemess pour calmer la situation mais comme rien ne change, je suppose que c'était un coup de bluff. »

Harry éclata de rire : il savait maintenant où était Ron et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » se renfrogna Parkinson.

« Rien… J'imaginais juste leurs têtes. »

« A qui ? »

« Je connais les créateurs de Parchemess, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh… » firent les Serpentards, mi-impressionnés, mi-déçus.

« Ben quoi ? »

A ce moment exact, comme si la vie à Poudlard était réglée comme une symphonie parfaite, entrèrent les jumeaux Weasley, accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

La salle devint silencieuse et intriguée lorsque Dumbledore les annonça avec de grands mouvements de robes : « Et voici les créateurs du réseau Parchemess ! »

Harry leva la main en hélant ses amis pour attirer leur attention, ainsi que celle d'une bonne partie de l'assemblée qui se retourna soudainement vers le nouveau couple.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! » gronda Draco entre ses dents en tirant brusquement sur la manche du Griffondor.

« Euh… » répondit le brun, un peu honteux. « Euh, oui. J'ai fait exprès. Haha, tu me connais, hum… »

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir qui disait qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais Harry s'en moquait, le principal était que Ron et Hermione l'avaient vu et qu'ils venaient vers lui pendant que la salle se refocalisait complètement, ou presque, sur les frères Weasley aux côtés de Dumbledore.

« Harry ! » sourit Hermione en jouant des coudes pour se faufiler vers lui. Comme Parkinson, elle s'arrêta et jaugea Draco d'une moue désapprobatrice avant de dire : « Salut, Malfoy. Alors, vous êtes enfin ensemble ? »

« Comment ça _enfin_ ensemble ? » la réprima Parkinson.

Hermione rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière dans un mouvement parfaitement hautain. Les deux préfètes se défièrent du regard puis la Serpentarde se tourna vers Draco.

« Ça dure depuis longtemps entre vous et tu ne nous a rien dit ! Les Griffondors sont au courant de tout et nous, on se retrouve comme des cons devant le fait accompli ! Sympa ! »

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsqu'Hermione le coupa.

« Il se trouve qu'Harry ne nous a rien dit à nous non plus ! On est simplement _observateurs_ ! »

« Personnellement ... » tenta Ron, un peu gêné par la situation. « Je n'avais rien capté. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ! » s'énerva Parkinson en regardant Hermione. « Que je ne connais pas Draco aussi bien que tu connais le balafré ! »

« Hé oh, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te prie. » la morigéna Harry.

Draco soupira d'une façon très théâtrale.

« IL SE TROUVE ! » éructa la préfète des verts et argents. « Que je connais TOUT de Draco ! Même son béguin pour le Survivant ! Je pensais juste qu'il préférait attendre encore quelques années avant de réaliser qu'il fallait qu'il lui mette le grappin dessus. »

« De quoi ? » rouspéta le Survivant en dévisageant la jeune chieuse aux cheveux noirs et coupés au carré.

« Manque de bol, c'est lui qui m'a agrippé. » s'amusa le blond dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et pourquoi tu penses que Draco aurait attendu quelques années de plus ? » demanda Harry, ignorant la réplique stupide de son petit ami.

« Oh… » s'exclama sadiquement Parkinson. « Si j'étais toi, je ne tendrai pas dans cette direction. »

« Hu ? »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, mais celui-ci était soudainement particulièrement intéressé par le plafond enchanté.

« Draco ? »

« Vincent, est-ce que Rogue est venu dans la salle commune hier soir ? » demanda le blond comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Draco ! »

« Oh, euh… Oui. » répondit Crabbe, encore plus gêné que Ron.

« DRACO ! »

« Oh quoi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! » gronda Harry en pointant du doigt une Parkinson qui pouffait discrètement de derrière la grande masse que formait Goyle.

« Rien, elle pense juste que je suis un coureur de jupons. »

« Pas seulement de jupons, n'est-ce pas, Drakychou ? »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

Goyle éclata de rire et Crabbe et Ron rougirent.

« Mais Harry aussi n'est pas resté sans rien faire en attendant, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » fit Hermione, vindicative, à la préfète des verts et argents.

« Il s'est même tapé ma petite sœur, ce salopiaud, alors… » poursuivit Ron.

« Harry aime bien les attrapeurs. » renchérit son amie en toisant Draco. « Rappelle-toi, Ron, Ginny était l'attrapeuse remplaçante de l'équipe, à ce moment-là, et c'est Harry qui l'avait choisie. Tu captes cette fois ? »

« Il s'est tapé les quatre maisons. » fit Goyle à haute voix, avant de mettre la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire trop fort.

« Comment ça, les quatre maisons ? » demanda Ron, inquiet.

Harry se mit à rougir fortement.

« Eh bien, » énuméra Parkinson sans attendre en dressant ses doigts, un à un. « Il y a eu d'abord feu Perfect Diggory... »

Ron pâlit fortement : « Quoi ? »

« L'écoute pas, Ron. Elle raconte n'importe quoi. »

« Ah bon ? La rumeur comme quoi vous avez fricoté dans le bain des préfets, c'est COMPLETEMENT infondé ? »

« Complètement. » gronda Harry en rougissant.

Draco se mit à croiser les bras, vexé, et Parkinson poursuivit son décompte.

« Il y a eut ensuite la petite copine de Diggory, comme par hasard ! La mini-belette et… Draco en guise de bouquet final ! »

« T'es contente, maintenant ! » cria Harry en regardant Draco en coin en cherchant à déterminer s'il était jaloux.

« Oh, mais t'inquiète pas, lui aussi il s'est tapé de l'attrapeur, du VRAI ! »

« La ferme. » souffla le blond en rougissant un peu en fusillant son amie du regard.

Harry qui croyait qu'on parlait de lui ne releva pas la pique mais l'attitude d'Hermione l'intrigua. Elle allait de Parkinson à Draco avec un drôle d'air. Au bout d'un moment, la préfète en chef fit demi-tour et s'en alla furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? » demanda un Ron penaud.

« J'ai peur de comprendre. » fit Harry en ce tournant vers Draco, puis vers Parkinson, celle-ci prenait la fuite en pouffant entre un Crabbe atterré et un Goyle hilare.

Harry dévisageait Draco d'un regard noir et Draco haussa simplement un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Bon… Je vais vous laisser ! » s'exclama Ron avant de partir à toutes jambes, disparaissant dans la foule en délire.

Harry écouta une demi-minute ce qu'avaient à dire les jumeaux qui avaient tous deux l'air pensif, voir consterné.

« Ce n'était qu'un test, nous ne pouvions pas savoir que ça allait marcher si bien que nous ne pourrions plus maintenir le réseau de façon stable pendant si longtemps. »

« On n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'essayer, mais on savait qu'un jour ça allait péter. »

« C'était bien trop lourd pour nous, et on ne créait pratiquement plus rien d'autres. »

« Désolé mais Parchemess, c'est fini… »

La foule s'enfla, hurla, vociféra. Fred leva les mains au ciel pour la calmer dans une superbe imitation Dumbledoresque et George reprit la parole : « A moins bien sûr que vous nous aidiez financièrement, cela va sans dire. »

La foule rugit encore plus fort, métamorphosant tout et n'importe quoi en légumes avariés pour les jeter sur les impudents rouquins, certain firent dévier sciemment leurs projectiles pour avoir les professeurs. Un Rogue fort mécontent et coiffé d'une tomate avachie et suintante hurla de rage et faisant crépiter des éclairs verts à partir de sa baguette.

Harry attrapa le bras d'un Draco choqué de voir ainsi son digne directeur de maison et fuit la salle en folie.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'ils sortent et qu'il ait quelques explications.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry et Draco marchaient dans le parc, le long de la muraille de Poudlard. Le Griffondor avait l'air furax mais le Serpentard n'en était pas inquiété, bien au contraire.

« Tu vas faire cette tête de con encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en se regardant les ongles.

« De quoi ? J'ai une tête de con, _moi_ ? »

« Est-ce que je fais la gueule, _moi _? » questionna le blond, doucement arrogant. « Non ! Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me ferais ta mijaurée. »

« Tu es sorti avec Viktor Krum ! »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Mais ! Pourquoi, comment ? »

« Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu as fait avec Diggory, comment t'as atterri dans son bain et tout ? Comment tu as pu supporter de sortir avec Chang et la belette ? »

« Oh, tu peux parler ! Tu étais avec cette hyène de Parkinson ! »

« Non mais oh ! Comment tu parles de mes amis ! Traite Crabbe et Goyle de Gorilles, tant que tu y es ! Moi de fouine et le bestiaire sera complet ! »

Harry tiqua et manqua d'éclater de rire mais il se reprit bien vite : « De toute façon, tu sais ce qu'il s'est rien passé avec ces trois là, c'est-à-dire rien de spécial ! Et puis merde ! Je n'ai jamais pris de bain avec Cédric, que ce soit clair ! Il me l'a proposé, il m'a embrassé, mais c'est ABSOLUMENT tout ce qu'il y a eu entre lui et moi. Avec Cho, je suis sortie deux ou trois fois seul à seul avec elle et, avec Ginny, ça a duré trois mois, t'es content ? »

« Je ne t'ai_ absolument_ rien demandé. »

« J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir pour toi, non ? »

Draco soupira.

« Seulement pour Viktor Krum, alors ? »

« Pourquoi, t'es sortit avec combien de gens ? »

« Je n'ai pas compté ! Tu pensais que je tenais un carnet ou je notais chacune de mes conquêtes ? »

« Sans aller jusque là, tu dois bien avoir une vague idée ! »

« Moui… Alors, je dirais une trentaine. Vaguement… »

« Kua ! »

« Du calme, j'ai pas couché avec tous, non plus. »

« Et avec combien de gens tu as couché ? »

« Une petite dizaine… »

« Petite ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et je les connais ? »

« Potter… »

« Bon, ok. Je n'ai rien dit. »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et se laissa glisser au sol, dans l'herbe. Il regardait le lac et Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

« Il y a eu des gens sérieux ? »

« Oui. » répondit Draco. « Avec Pansy, la jolie hyène, par exemple, ça l'a plutôt été. Ça a duré presque deux ans… »

« Hum… » grogna Harry. « Tu étais avec elle en quatrième année, alors comment t'as pu aussi te faire Krum. En plus, il sortait avec Hermione, alors je ne comprends pas. »

« Ben… Il n'est pas sorti avec elle rapidement, et moi avec Pansy, c'était particulier, alors j'avais un champ d'action assez large, surtout que ceux de Durmstrang restaient très souvent avec les Serpentards. Tu sais, leur bateau sur le lac avait un passage qui communiquait avec nos dortoirs, juste en dessous. Un passage magique bien sûr. »

« Mais comment t'en es venu à vouloir sortir avec lui ! Je ne comprends pas ! Ce type est moche ! »

« Ha nan, je proteste. Il était loin d'être moche, il avait beaucoup de charme. Et puis… je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on l'a vu en live action, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il était quand même vachement impressionnant, même si son équipe avait perdu, il avait attrapé le vif d'or et… »

« Peuh ! C'était un frimeur, oui ! »

« Et alors ? » fit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Depuis quand j'ai quelque chose contre la frime ? Et puis ce n'était que dans les airs, à terre, il était tout timidoux, c'était trop meugnon ! A la rentrée, je lui ai demandé un autographe, je lui ai dit que j'étais pour lui en tant que champion et de fil en aiguille, tu sais… Mais bon, comme il n'était pas vraiment gay, c'était un peu spécial, hein… »

« Je vais vomir. » grimaça Harry.

Il se jeta en arrière pour s'allonger dans l'herbe, l'air bougon. Draco se pencha sur lui en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le Griffondor soupira et se mit à remettre en place les mèches de cheveux du blond en place, derrière son oreille.

« J'aurais pas dû être curieux comme ça. Ça me rend malade de t'imaginer avec tant de gens, surtout avec le tellement talentueux Krum. Moi aussi, il m'a laissé sur le cul quand il a fait son espèce de pirouette en entrant dans le stade. J'en ai bavé d'admiration et tout… »

« Ha, tu vois ! »

« Mais je ne serai pas allé lui demander un autographe dans l'espoir de faire des choses avec lui ! »

« Oui mais tu étais un puceau dans ta tête jusqu'en sixième année, c'est normal que cette idée ne t'ai jamais effleuré l'esprit. »

« De quoi ! Je n'étais pas puceau dans ma tête ! J'étais juste… romantique, et point final ! »

« Ha ? Et tu attendais quoi ? Le bon ? »

Harry rougit fortement et se détourna en bougonnant. Draco rigola et se nicha dans ses bras. Il approcha son nez tout près de l'oreille du Griffondor et murmura ironiquement : « Mais comme c'est mimi ! »

Harry le repoussa mais Draco le maintint sous lui.

Une bagarre s'en suivit, puis une séance de chatouille et le Sauveur du monde sorcier fini haletant et hurlant sous un Serpentard joueur. Puis, une fois les rôles inversés et réinversés deux ou trois fois, ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent gentiment.

Soudain, Harry détourna la tête, se rappelant qu'il devait bouder puisqu'il était très jaloux étant donné qu'il était un Griffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes.

« Mais je t'en veux encore ! »

« Oh, Harry. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes de rechigner ? Je ne peux pas changer le passé et puis, honnêtement, je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis bien content d'avoir profité de la vie, moi. Tu veux me reprocher ça ?»

Harry se renfrogna mais ses bras se resserrèrent sur Draco.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que c'était du temps perdus toutes ses années à se battre et que… »

« Que c'est de l'utopie irréalisable et que ça ne sert à rien de penser que ça aurait pu être autrement parce que c'est probablement ces années à se foutre sur la gueule qui nous on rapprochées. »

« Moui… C'est surement vrai… »

« Maintenant, il faut profiter du moment présent et de l'avenir qui nous tend les bras à tous les deux… ensemble. »

Draco se pencha et frotta son nez contre celui d'Harry.

« Mais comme c'est mimi… » se moqua le brun.

« Méchant ! »

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, allongés l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbes, près du lac.

« Bientôt… » fit Harry. « Il y aura les examens et puis ce sera la fin des années Poudlard. Dans seulement trois pauvres petites semaines… » Il soupira mais Draco sourit. « Cela n'a pas l'air de te contrarier. » reprit-il.

« C'est même tout le contraire. »

« Mais moi je suis attaché à cette école. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Mais je suis content de passer à la vitesse supérieure. »

« Moi ça me fait peur. Et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ensuite. »

« Et pourquoi pas ne rien faire à part tout ce que tu as envie ? »

« C'est une bonne idée, mais on ne peut pas vivre ainsi toute sa vie durant. »

« Je t'entretiendrai. »

« Merci bien, mais je peux le faire à ta place si je veux ! »

« Pas besoin de s'énerver ! »

Harry et Draco continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient que parler de l'avenir et une chose était sûre dans ce qu'ils laissaient entendre, ils le feraient ensemble.

Quand l'heure du repas se fit sentir, le stress reprit Draco.

« Ils ne nous ont pas vraiment remarqués avec ce qu'ils s'est passé avec le Parchemess en panne. Mais maintenant, ça va être une autre histoire… »

« Je ne crois pas… En faite, je suis quasiment certain que tout le monde s'en moque. »

« Moi, je suis sûr que non. »

« En plus, avec les examens, personne n'aura le temps de se focaliser sur nous. »

« Sérieusement, je ne crois pas. »

« Et sinon ? On mange ensemble ou pas ? »

Draco se releva et s'épousseta quelques secondes.

« Oui. » fit-il, timidement.

« Si ça te stresse tant, je peux venir à ta table. »

« Je ne sais pas… les deux versions du scénario seront stressantes de toute façon. »

« Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête. » constata Harry en se faisant relever par son petit ami.

« C'est pas d'hier, ça. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent, main dans la main une fois de plus, vers la grande salle.

Et l'année se termina ainsi.

Harry et Draco traînaient ensembles devant tout le monde, dans les couloirs, dans la grande salle, sur le stade de Quidditch, dans le parc... Ils se tenaient par la main et s'embrassaient parfois.

Leur couple traînait avec les amis de l'un ou de l'autre, mais il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que les deux groupes soient réunis. Cela donnait l'occasion de se repaître de quelques spectacles amusants.

Les craintes que Draco entretenaient fébrilement se virent à moitié justifiées mais, au final, se fut Harry qui eut le plus raison quant à l'attitude qu'eurent les autres élèves vis-à-vis de leur couple.

Certains comméraient, peu étaient choqués et, en tout cas, ils ne le montraient pas vraiment. La plupart se fichèrent rapidement de cette histoire, bien plus préoccupés par leurs propres histoires et les examens imminents.

Parchemess revint, dans une version bien plus élaborée mais payante. Quoi que peu couteuse, elle rapporta un bon paquet de galions d'or à ses créateurs qui s'en frottèrent les mains sur dix générations de Weasley.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas racheté de Parchemess, ils n'en avaient vraiment plus l'utilité. Ils se voyaient aussi souvent que possible dans les couloirs, partant s'isoler dans le parc lorsque les cours étaient finis, révisant vaguement ensemble.

Les examens passèrent, puis la semaine de flottement qui les suivait toujours. Ils profitèrent pour la dernière fois de toutes ses petites choses qui formaient l'ambiance adorable de Poudlard.

Et l'école s'acheva ainsi…

Les septièmes années prirent le Poudlard express à Préaulard pour la dernière fois de leur vie, du moins en tant qu'élèves.

C'était la fin d'une ère mais pas celle de l'histoire d'Harry et Draco.

Eux, pour la première fois de leur vie, passèrent ce trajet dans le même wagon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à piocher dans le même sachet de friandises.

Harry était triste, mais aussi parfaitement heureux.

Draco était surexcité par les nouvelles perspectives qui s'offraient à lui, mais aussi très amoureux.

Ainsi se termine cette histoire.

Par le commencement d'une autre.

Une vie à deux.

Celle de deux jeunes amoureux.

**FIN**

**NDA : **Voilà, c'est la fin. Je trouve que ça finit bien comme ça alors j'hésite à faire un épilogue. J'avais en tête un truc marrant mais je me dis que peut être c'est mieux que chacun s'imagine ce qu'il veut avec cette fin très très ouverte… En tout cas je vous embrasse tous vraiment très fort et rappelez-vous que c'est entièrement grâce à vous que cette fic est devenue ce qu'elle est. Grâce à vos reviews ! Sans elle, je n'aurai jamais autant poussé cette petite histoire que je trouvai un peu couillonne et que j'ai commencé à écrire à l'arraché devant la star-académie.

Alors je vous embrasse très fort ! Et je vous dis à plus dans mes autres fics !

Levia

**PS :** chuis trop fière d'avoir enfin fini l'une de mes fics ! Mais si vous voulez l'épilogue, je le ferai avec joie !


	12. Epilogue

**Auteur:** Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinelune

**NDA :** Désolé pour le retard. Pour ce que c'est, j'aurais pu aller bien plus vite, mais je suis dans une période dessin, en ce moment. En tout cas, ceci est un épilogue ; une petite chose qui clôture tout à fait cette fic. Alors, je vous souhaite une très bonne (mais rapide) lecture même si je m'excuse par avance de son inutilité notoire. Désolé…

**Parchemess**

**EPILOGUE**

Harry et Draco étaient enlacés, peau nue, l'un contre l'autre, sous un soleil écrasant.

Ils avaient pied et l'eau bleue et limpide leur arrivait à moitié du torse, les plongeant dans une délicieuse sensation.

C'était la hauteur idéale lorsqu'on était un couple en mer. Ils pouvaient se chahuter sans manquer de boire la tasse à tout bout de champ. Et surtout, ils pouvaient enlacer leurs jambes, se grimper dessus de façon équivoque et fouiller dans leurs maillots de bains sans que personne ne les remarque.

O**oOo**O

Draco avait tenu parole et, sitôt les vacances arrivées, Harry et lui étaient partis en vacances (pour une durée indéterminée) sur son coin de plage paradisiaque que le blond avait fait entrapercevoir à son petit ami le soir de leur première fois dans la salle sur demande. A ce moment là, la fenêtre de leur chambre donnait sur le parc de Poudlard mais Draco lui avait tout décrit ; la plage de sable blanc, les palmiers et leurs ombres bleus, le lagon incurvé comme un croissant de lune avec la jungle et le volcan dans le lointain.

A présent, ils étaient dans ce décor, vraiment, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

O**oOo**O

Draco embrassait Harry de façon très, très coquine.

Il le soulevait par ses fesses et le Griffondor enroulait ses jambes autour de lui et ses hanches esquissaient un léger mouvement qui exacerbait l'excitation du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grogna Harry alors que Draco plongeait ses mains dans son caleçon pour tâter son sexe comme l'on ferait d'un fruit pour voir s'il est bien mûr.

« Je regarde si tu es dur. » susurra Draco en léchant les gouttes d'eau salée sur le menton du brun plus si ébouriffé que ça, maintenant qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés.

« Et tu le trouves comment ? »

« Pas mal, pas mal du tout. »

Dur, Harry l'était et le Serpentard s'employa à le caresser, sous l'eau.

Chemin faisant, les choses devenaient sérieusement excitantes.

C'est alors qu'un ballon de plage orange fluo heurta violement l'arrière de la tête de Draco.

Le blond ne bougeait plus, les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction, comme pétrifié. L'une de ses mèches pâles avait pris un drôle de pli sous le coup.

Harry se mit à pouffer, puis il ne put plus se retenir de rire aux éclats, très franchement. Draco lui mit la tête sous l'eau sans ménagement avant de se retourner vers la plage, furieux.

« Lequel d'entre vous à fait ça ! » hurla-t-il.

Vincent et Gregory regardaient Draco, tétanisés. Ils désignèrent, dans un même ensemble parfait, un rouquin à la peau rose écrevisse piqueté de myriades de taches de rousseur.

Ron regarda les deux garçons avant de s'exclamer : « Quoi ! Non ! Non, c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! »

« Non, n'importe quoi, c'est toi ! Arrête de mentir, un peu. Tu joues comme un pied. »

« Quoi ! Que non ! Vous ne savez même pas réceptionner une balle et vous voulez me faire porter le chapeau et… »

« T'as des mains palmées, c'est tout. »

« Tu parles ! C'est toi qui a deux mains gauches ! »

La dispute continua et Draco prit le ballon et le renvoya de toutes ses forces sur Ron.

« Mais c'est pas moi ! » couina le rouquin en évitant la balle. « J'en ai raz le cul ! Y'a trop de Serpentards ici ! Hermione ! Viens ! » hurla-t-il désespérément - sans résultat.

Harry était mort de rire, mais il n'était pas le seul. Pansy, Milicent, Blaise et Theo n'étaient pas reste car, en effet, ils étaient nombreux.

O**oOo**O

Harry avait tenu à emmener ses amis (ou plutôt, Ron et Hermione s'étaient imposés pour être sûr que Draco ne dévorerait pas sa dépouille une nuit de lune rouge - c'était la raison officielle ; la vraie raison était qu'ils voulaient profiter de la plage paradisiaque) et Draco, pour se venger, avait surenchéri et décidé d'emmener tous ses amis.

Tous arboraient des maillots de bains affriolants, avec des couleurs flashy et des fleurs de monoï et un bronzage plus ou moins réussi.

Blaise était noir, donc il ne comptait pas. Mais Pansy l'avait presque rejoint, tant elle était bronzée. Harry la suivait de peu. Ensuite venait des blancs de peau plus ou moins rougie. Draco, malgré sa perfection, était de ceux là ; il ne bronzait que très peu. Mais Ron, avec son infinité de pites rousse, était absolument spectaculaire à voir.

Quoiqu'il en soit Draco passa au milieu d'eux à grande enjambée, parant les moqueries par des grandes volées de sables sur les serviettes, ce qui entraînait des cris outragés.

Pansy se leva, déroulant son corps sombre et svelte pour secouer nonchalamment sa serviette en regardant Draco partir rageusement de la plage vers la petite maison de planches peintes en blanc sous les palmiers. Harry s'empressa de le rattraper et Blaise et Theo pouffaient en allant se baigner. Ron, lui, n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il observait son meilleur ami avec une envie certaine - il allait se retrouver encore plus cerné, à présent.

« Toi aussi, tu aimerais faire des mamours dans la mer avec ta copine. » murmura Pansy, taquine en jetant des œillades ombragées au rouquin. « Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends, va la rejoindre ? » Ron sembla hésiter mais Pansy ajouta : « Tu t'immergeras dans les joies de la révision, c'est tout aussi bien que les vagues, hu ? »

Le Weasley s'assit sur sa serviette, rendu, et Milicent éclata de rire en se rapprochant de lui, aguichante. La blonde et pâle nordique d'un côté, Pansy, son inverse, de l'autre. Ce n'est pas qu'elles le draguaient, elles se jouaient surtout de sa gêne et testait la patience de Miss Granger un peu plus loin - qui s'en fichait royalement, pour l'heure.

Les Serpentards reprirent leur partie de volley, l'eau à la taille, et le fauteur de trouble n'avoua aucunement son forfait, mais chacun lui jetait des sourires entendus - si Draco et Harry voulaient se grimper dessus, qu'ils aillent le faire à l'abri des regards, que diable !

O**oOo**O

Draco grimpa le perron en une seule enjambée, tant il était outragé. Il passa en trombe devant Hermione et ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'une œillade glacée.

La jeune fille n'avait de toute façon pas soulevé les yeux de son énorme bouquin qu'elle avait nonchalamment calé contre l'angle que formaient ses jambes pliées et son ventre.

Comme les autres, elle était en bikini, le sien était vert et mettait parfaitement en valeur son teint qui devenait peu à peu olivâtre. Tous se demandaient comment elle arrivait à si bien bronzer, elle qui passait la plupart de son temps avachis sur les coussins de la balancelle sous les ombres de la tonnelle de cannes et les larges feuillages frangés des palmiers. Elle ne faisait que réviser en sirotant les cocktails de sirops et de glaces pillées que lui apportait un elfe de maison.

Au début, comme vous vous y attendez certainement, elle avait pesté tant et plus contre cet étalage de servitude honteuse - l'elfe n'était pas libre, évidement ; il appartenait à Draco. Puis, elle s'était laissée séduire par les délicieux cocktails que l'elfe adorait littéralement la gaver. Finalement, l'appel de ses révisions prolifiques avait abattu ses dernières défenses et elle s'était plongé à corps perdu dans bouquins et notes.

Son programme estival était proprement gargantuesque. En effet, elle avait décidé de tenter les examens pour être prise dans une grande école supérieure, et prestigieuse, sans passer par l'année préparatoire de rigueur (que la plupart des gens « normaux » passaient et repassaient au moins deux fois, le plus souvent).

Hermione restant Hermione, autant dire que la vie de couple de Ron était au plus bas, en de telles circonstances…

O**oOo**O

Harry passa devant son amie et, sans même relever le nez de son bouquin, elle lui dit : « Et posez un sort d'insonorisation, cette fois-ci. Je veux rester concentrée. »

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Harry en rougissant, coupé littéralement dans sa course.

Hermione fit un geste agacé de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se perdre en explications. Elle attrapa son verre de glace pilée à la couleur orange et rose et aspira bruyamment le contenue en plissant des yeux sur son livre.

O**oOo**O

Un bruit dans la luxueuse case - une porte qui claque - ramena Harry à la réalité et il reprit sa course, là où elle en était.

Il trouva Draco dans la cuisine à se servir un verre de n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça soit très frais, pour le boire d'une traite.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves si facilement ? » pesta le Griffondor en lui arrachant quasiment le verre pour en boire les dernières goutes - goût banane-fraise.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il y ait tant de gens indésirables! C'est de ta faute. » grinça-t-il des dents.

« Non, c'est de ta faute. » contra Harry. « Hermione et Ron voulaient venir et tu as voulu avoir le dernier mot en invitant absolument tous tes potes. Mais si tu n'es pas content, tu peux très bien renvoyer tous le monde, moi y compris. »

Maintenant Harry boudait ostensiblement - et chacun sait ce que cette attitude cache.

« Personne ne partira, tu le sais très bien. Et puis tu m'énerves ! » pesta Draco en filant vers sa chambre. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

O**oOo**O

La vérité, c'était que Draco était entre deux feux. Il voulait faire plaisir à Harry, bien sûr. Mais il n'aimait pas ses amis la belette et Miss _Je-Sais-Tout_.

Il voulait se venger et rabattre le caquet de tout le monde dans un grand éclat de rire machiavélique.

_Muahahaha ! Je suis le meilleur ! _Un truc comme ça.

Mais il voulait aussi faire plaisir à Harry et ne pas trop se disputer avec lui pour lui faire plein de câlin.

C'était donc deux envies complètement incompatibles.

Aussi, il envoya bouler son caleçon à fleur hawaïenne et entreprit de se délasser sous une longue douche chaude, parfumée et savonneuse.

Et comme c'était une espèce de code entre eux, Harry arriva bien vite, nu et paré de deux mains baladeuses et glissantes de gel douche - parfum pomme-cannelle - qui commencèrent à le masser langoureusement, dans tous les coins et recoins de son anatomie.

O**oOo**O

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois - ils étaient un jeune couple, quoi de plus normal ?

Aussi, ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre, ils savaient quoi faire pour exciter l'autre en des proportions intenables, ils étaient impatients et insatiables de l'autre mais ils savaient aussi ce qui leur restait à apprendre.

La salle de bain était l'un de leurs lieux préférés, parce qu'elle était chaude et mouillée. Toutefois, ils préféraient la douceur et la sureté d'un lit frais et défait par leurs bons soins.

Du coup, toutes leurs caresses restèrent plutôt anodines et câlines, finalement, et ils se couchèrent sur le lit de leur chambre, emmaillotés dans une grande serviette éponge, juste pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre et se susurrer des paroles tendres et puis…

Ils feraient l'amour, enfin.

O**oOo**O

Quand ils auront fini, peut-être dormiront-ils ou peut-être pas.

Puis ils sortiront de leur chambre et seront heureux de retrouver leurs amis.

Tous ensembles, ils iront, transplanant, dans la ville côtière la plus proche pour se mêler aux touristes Moldus.

Ils se rendront à la fête foraine pour faire des montagnes russes dans ses ridicules wagonnets de bois et sans doute que Draco transplanerait encore, juste avant la terrible descente auquel il ne souhaitait pas confier sa vie - en balai, oui, quand ils voulaient, il les prenait tous un pas un, etc, etc… Mais sur cet échafaud, sans doute mal boulonné, non, jamais, plutôt crever.

Ils poursuivront alors la soirée avec le plus sûr mais ridicule train fantôme puis ils mangeront des barbes à papa et des pommes d'amour en riant.

Peut-être iront-ils ensuite dans des bars, des magasins, un cinéma ou une boîte de nuit ? Ils boiront, danseront et joueront aux jeux de hasard dans ces lieux huppé et lumineux.

Mais peut-être ne feront-ils rien d'autres, qu'ils resteraient dans leurs chambres et que les autres partiraient en les laissant seul, comme ils le faisaient souvent.

Peu importe, puisqu'ils avaient tous l'été pour s'amuser, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

O**oOo**O

Pour l'heure, le soleil était encore haut et lumineux et Hermione sortit une petite feuille cartonnée et rose d'entre les pages de son terrible volume. Elle ajouta une petite coche en plus en souriant sadiquement devant les six lignes de petits traits barrés tous les groupes de cinq, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_C'était des vacances parfaites_, songea-t-elle en aspirant une bonne goulée de granité glacé. Comme elle venait de finir son chapitre et qu'elle était plutôt en avance sur son emploi du temps personnel, elle décida enfin à rejoindre son rougissant petit copain entre la brune et la blonde Serpentardes - au moins pour une demi-heure, pas plus.

O**oOo**O

Pendant ce temps, Harry haletait et posait son front couvert de sueur contre celui de Draco. Il se retint de gémir trop fort en se mordant la lèvre inferieure mais le blond n'en avait cure.

Avait-il vraiment posé le sort de silence ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Et Draco venait, de toute façon, c'était bien trop tard pour y penser.

« Je veux qu'on habite ensemble, touts seuls et tous les deux. » murmura le brun, bien plus tard.

« Bien sûr, bébé. » grommela Draco quasi-endormi.

« Non mais sérieusement. »

« Sérieusement. » répondit l'autre, toujours aussi somnolent.

Harry en déduisit que le blond Serpentard utilisait ce stratagème Serpentaresque pour ne pas se montrer trop enthousiaste mais qu'il était réellement d'accord et très emballé par sa proposition.

Aussi, Harry fut tout content et il nicha amoureusement son nez dans le cou de Draco pour le chatouiller. Le blond se tortilla en essayant de ne pas rire. Il se défendit. Ils se bagarrèrent à leur nouvelle manière pour retomber, inéluctablement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je voudrais bien un chien, aussi. » reprit le Griffondor.

« Tout ce que tu veux, R'ry. » minauda Draco.

« Un grand chien blanc, style Patou des Pyrénées comme dans _Belle et Sébastien_. »

« Peu importe, tant que je ne m'en occupe pas et qu'il n'envahisse pas mon espace vitale avec ses gros poils. » soupira Draco replongeant des les affres du sommeil - ne se demandant même ce que ça pouvait bien être : _Belle et Sébastien_.

« Et combien on aura d'enfants ? »

« Quoi ? » tiqua Draco, soudain alerte.

« Une fille en premier et des jumeaux ensuite, ça serait pas trop cool ? »

Draco s'étouffa littéralement et Harry éclata de rire.

O**oOo**O

_Vraiment…_

_C'était des vacances parfaites…_

**FIN**

**_Totale et irrémédiable cette fois_**

o**oO BONNES VACANCES Oo**o

**NDA :** Voilà, heu… C'était le très court épilogue, hem. C'est bizarre… Dans ma tête, il paraissait bien mieux que ça et nettement plus marrant, mais bon… c'est la vie ; parfois, ça sert à rien !

Donc, le mot de la toute fin ; je vous remercie énormément, vous tous qui m'avez lu et reviewé. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien les reviews sont encourageantes pour les auteurs de fanfics tel que nous et vous m'en avait littéralement comblé chapitre après chapitre, alors je vous embrasse tous très chaleureusement, avec amour, oui oui, et je vous encourage à laisser le plus souvent possible un petit commentaire à tous les chapitres de toutes les fics que vous lirez sur FF - c'est pas si long que ça, si ? Le Dieu du Yaoi vous le rendra, bonnes âmes ! (lol)

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans mes autres fics en cours et une toute nouvelle fic toute fraiche que je vais faire paraître incessamment sous peu ! (re-lol)

Gros bisous, les gens que j'aime et bonnes vacances à vous !

Levia qui vous adore, si si !


End file.
